Everything in between 3
by Scorpina
Summary: Everyone has a plan for themselves. They all are going on with their lives and yet changes are about to come for the whole clan! Not to mention, there's a growing concern in the mind of Amai Mask...BIG spoilers coming up in this story from the webcomic. Be warned!
1. Chapter 1

Everything in Between 3

Chapter 1

Today was the day.

Tempest stood before the arena and took a deep, cleansing breath as he approached the back entrance. He was given instructions as to where to go, where to change and what to expect. For the past while, he and his father have trained non stop. He wasn't certain if he was ready for this yet, however the test before him will prove whether or not he is, if anything, it will make or break him.

Thoughts, nerves and ideas began to flow through his mind, he wondered the halls nearly in a daze until someone called out to him. "Mr. Tempest?"

He snapped out of his blank stare and stared down at one of the assistance to the arena. "The locker room is this way, please follow me." She said.

He gave but a nod and followed. As he wondered about, there were people stopping and staring at him. The whispers soon followed. He dressed as tradition dictated, even his robe was of thin material for he hasn't earned the more thicker and durable one yet due to his lack of rank currently. Athena went all out and made his sumo wardrobe herself. She did a remarkable job! Yet as he marveled at his own clothing as well as plotting how he will go about winning his matches, Tempest began to hear the whispering grow. Attendants for higher-ranking sumo wrestlers lingered about the halls in waiting, however when their eyes came upon him, many froze in shock. "Who the hell is he?"

"I have never seen him before until today… he's tall, but he's not like the others… he can't be a sumo wrestler can he?"

"That or he's so new he is going to be nothing but fodder."

He ignored the comments until he was directed to the locker room. From there, he went in, and the moment he did, those within took notice.

Silence befell the room.

At first there were conversations, heartily laughter and banter exchanged among the other wrestlers, yet when Tempest walked in. It rendered everyone silent.

"Newbie…" one muttered.

"No kidding, why is he in THIS locker room though?"

"Shouldn't he be with the juniors?"

He paid no mind as he took off his new robe Athena made for him. He tucked it away as he adjusted his mawashi belt and loincloth. As he stood at the ready, someone came from behind. "What's your rank?" he asked in a gruff tone.

Tempest turned and peered over his shoulder. "It's to be determined today." He explained gently, turning himself fully around he stood before the others who had suddenly come to gather around him. "My name is Tempest Brawler, in this tournament, I will be facing everyone in the Maegashira bracket." He said.

The locker room paused, then burst out laughing. "YOU! You are but a kid just cutting his teeth in this business! What makes you think that is going to happen!?"

Tempest kept calm. "I was informed by the chairman of the sumo federation of this, after I had proven my skills at another, defeating another wrestler name Haru,"

The laughter instantly stopped. "Haru? You FACED and DEFEATED Haru?! He was trained by Raiden himself!"

Tempest nodded. "So I have been told, the chairman thought it would be fitting that I faced everyone in the Komusubi rank, but that in itself contains the top six divisions within sumo itself."

Suddenly, some of the wrestlers went pale white. "You got to be kidding me… wait… your name… what's your name again?" one asked.

"Tempest, Tempest Brawler."

"Shit, this is the kid trained by Oni!"

"Well, not just Oni. My father trained me as well… he can be a bit of a monster at times when it comes to that…" Tempest said with a small smile. He closed up his locker. "I will see you in the dohyo," he said and walked out of the locker room to prepare for his tournament.

#

"Wow, this place is packed!"

"I never thought sumo would be THIS popular."

"Me either… good thing I brought pillows, my ass was getting numb from that hard seating arena!"

Melee had gathered most of the family to watch and cheer Tempest on. She promised him she would be there for his first match. She managed to get his siblings to come along, the triplets. Snek and his kids, Hunter, Goliath and Garou would be arriving soon. "Wow Papa, there are a lot of people here…" said Pythan.

"Yeah, no kidding…"

"You comfy Snek?" Melee asked. "I got a nice large industrial blanket for you if the floor is too hard."

He smiled to her efforts. "I'm fine, thanks, it's not like I am not use to coiling up on hard surfaces…" he paused as people stopped and stared at him. "What are you looking at!" he snapped.

People gave a strange look as they moved along. "What, I can't watch sumo wrestling like the rest of them?" he asked aloud.

"That's rude," said Angie.

Suddenly more people began to arrive. Genus came with Misty and Jason and they brought along various snacks. "Hello everyone. Misty insisted on us coming to this event… I do wonder how Tempest is going to do against men of such large proportions…" Genus announced as he took a seat.

"He'll be fine dad." Misty snickered. "I wanna see those rock hard buns of his… That belt on him… MMmm" she said and licked her lip slightly.

It started Genus and Jason a little. Jason even scooted away from his sister for that comment!

Then the lights dimmed.

People were abuzz now as the sumo wrestlers were introduced. Those of the higher rank did a ceremonial dance around the dohyo before stepping down. That was when a man in a suit stood on the edge of the ring. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we are announcing a slight changed to this tournament, for we have a new and very promising talent in our midst that must and will be challenged by the best we have to offer to properly test his skills!" he explained. "The first seven matches will feature this young up and comer to the world, should he lose in the first of these bouts we will properly remove him from the ranks and have him start at the bottom. However, if he is successful, we will continue to challenge his strength until he has either won all matches, or has lost one!"

"What?" Melee whispered. "Can they do that? He's talking about Tempest isn't he?"

"Nothing to worry about," said Goliath. "This is all for show in a sense. They must be aware of his abilities, however you can't promote someone out of the blue and give him a rank like that when others have worked so hard to get to where they are. If anything it's fair."

"How is that fair?!" demanded Misty. "The moment he loses, he goes to the bottom of the barrel of all of this!"

"Exactly…" Goliath said and smirked. "IF he loses though."

Melee sighed, she worried this may put too much pressure on Tempest to succeed. Yet, the lights dimmed once more, Tempest came out from an entrance in the West. People began to whisper as he descended down and stepped into the dohyo. He gave a respectful bow to the chairman as he stood in wait of his opponent.

"Still, he has to face everyone in this division… isn't there like 42 sumo wrestlers in the Maegashira bracket?" asked Jason.

Goliath nodded. "Yeah, he's facing seven today, then seven on the third day, seven on the fifth day and so on." He explained. "Question is, how far do they go with this? If he clears everyone then he goes up to the next rank?" he asked aloud.

No one knew at this point, and by the looks of it, neither does Tempest. Melee held her breath as his opponent came down to the ring. They did the ritual and cleanses the ring with salt before being called to the center by the referee. Melee kept her breath held as Tempest took his position, yet he took and odd stance that started his opponent. He was crouched down yet appeared perched in a sense, with his fists clenched and on the ground. "That's the lion stance!" said Hunter.

"What?" asked Melee.

"The stance, it's usually an indication that he is going to strike hard and fast, according to dad, it's to allow the quickest movement to get his arms up and thrust forward… yet… that's a total call, why would he take that stance?!"

"SPIRIT!"

Melee jumped as suddenly they moved. Tempest was so fast she nearly blinked and missed it. However, despite his position, he never went for the strike. Instead, Tempest went low and grabbed his opponent by the legs and took him off his feet!

The arena froze in silence as the sumo was on his back and Tempest didn't appear tired from the event. Instead, he turned and helped his opponent up once more. From there he did a respectful bow to him and the referee, but never showed a smile on his face, or sense of pride to his accomplishment. He went back to his corner and waited for the next wrestler to come to the ring.

The other guy though, was stunned and even appeared scared of him!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"STAY DOWN YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Garou was at his wits end.

He's late and he knows it.

He was on his way to the arena when there were several monster calls that went out. He was left with no other choice to but to deal with them. He ate three demon level threats and was in no mood to devour the rest. So instead he killed them and left them for the drones to clean up and bring to either the association or the fashion company that Athena has been working for.

Since then it was a mad dash to get to the arena, but still, even before he arrived, another monster threat occurred just outside of it. He was quick to beat it down before snapping the neck. "You son of a bitch, made me late for Tempest's début!" he cursed.

With that he rushed into the arena. Garou could barely see where the family was sitting, however from the stairs he watched as Tempest was beating his opponent with ease! Two firm thrust strikes to the chest and he forced his opponent out of the ring. He was declared the winner much to an amazed crowd. Then, he stepped out of the ring.

By then, Garou found Melee and the others, he managed to just sit down when Melee sighed. "Tempest is done for the day."

His heart broke. "Wait, what? One match?!" Garou demanded.

She shook her head. "He did seven just now, back to back. Won them all, I doubt this crowd even knows what to make of him."

Looking about, Garou listened to the whispers. "He has to be cheating, there's no way he could have won that easily!"

"I know, but… doesn't he look like Amai Mask in a sense?"

"Ha, that's a good one, the Amai Mask of the sumo world!"

"Still, he's easy on the eyes, I could watch him all day wearing that belt and loincloth…"

He shuttered as some of the women were whispering dirty thoughts about him, yet Garou was disappointed in himself. He had promised Tempest he would be there for his first fight. Yet he failed him. "Let's go find your brother." Melee announced to the kids.

#

He was outside of the locker room. Garou paused as he saw Tempest speaking with a man in a suit who appeared rather impressed to him. "Those were some of our top talent here… yet you defeated them all with ease!" he said with great admiration.

"I don't need the praise, sir. This tournament only just started and there are many more talented wrestlers to face and defeat. I will do my best to obtain victory." He said and bowed graciously. When he looked to his left, he saw them. Tempest's eyes widened as his smile grew.

"BIG BROTHER!" Yuuma, Yuki, Athena, Rimuru and Titan cheered. They clamored over him, embracing him tightly. "You were amazing!" Rimuru stated.

"I had no idea you got that strong!" said Yuuma. "Maybe I ought to take up sumo wrestling?"

"I'll leave you to your… family…" the man in the suit said, yet froze when his eyes came upon Garou.

Garou smirked and acknowledged him with a small nod of his head. When Tempest came up to him, the smirk vanished. "I am so sorry I missed it…"

"But you saw my last bout… that was the important one to me."

"But I promised to see them all," Garou said and sighed. "I will do better…"

Tempest however pulled him into his arms and gave a firm embrace. "You were always there for me dad. I know you wouldn't have missed it on purpose." He whispered.

Garou returned the hug. "Well, if you are done for the day…"

"I am, but I think I need to remain here for a while…" Tempest said as his eyes drifted towards one of the side stage areas. It's where all the other sumos gathered to watch the other matches. Garou got the hint and nodded. "I won't be long dad, I promise." He whispered.

Garou nodded, but he also knew he taught Tempest to observe his opponents any chance he gets in order to better prepare himself for his matches. "We'll see you back home then. We better get going Garou, you know Suiryu is having trouble…"

"Oh, yeah that's right." Garou turned and gave Tempest an approving nod. "We will see you back home."

#

Elsewhere…

He saw it all unfold before him, seven up, seven down with the greatest of ease. This was the power of Tempest, the eldest of his children. "Amai Mask, you're into sumo wrestling!?" came a stunned voice.

He was at a local coffee shop when he happened to notice the TV on the sports channel. It was rather odd considering the location. "This just happened to have caught my attention." He said and smiled. "But how odd is it that a sumo match is being shown in a coffee shop?"

The barista laughed. "Truth be told, I'm a huge fan. I heard a rumor about a new sumo starting, got pushed past the other lower ranks and into the higher bracket. NEVER has this happened before. I got curious and apparently I am starting to understand why that kid got bumped. Tempest I think his name is…"

Amai nodded as he continued to watch the TV. They went back and showed highlights of Tempest's match, there were even commenters who were impressed to him. "Despite the fact this is my first time seeing this guy in action, you can see his footwork is flawless, there is no hesitation to his moves or strikes, he goes in and get the points for being the first to land a decisive blow. But what really gets me is this. His stances! He is picking various stances that are aimed to throw his opponent off. Many don't use the lion stance for such a reason, you revealing you are going to strike hard and fast with open palm shots or some sort of blow. Yet him… he never went for that, he went low and dropped his opponent!"

Amai wasn't watching the highlights for that, he was looking to see how much Tempest tapped into HIS strength to gain his victories. Yet the more he watched, the more he realized, Tempest didn't use any of Amai's power. Not a single vein was to be seen, but it made him all the more worried. "I have to end this before it gets out of hand… for my sake…" he muttered lowly.

He was quick to leave, at the same time he tried to think. How could he get Tempest to quit before he gains notoriety? Also, what are the other six doing? "I certainly hope they stay out of the spotlight…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Oh God…"

"You sure you're okay Suiryu?"

They came home to a rather haggard looking Suiryu. Then again, he's been like this for the past few days. He's unable to sleep properly due to his odd predicament. As he continued to carry Alley in himself, Suiryu hasn't been able to adjust to this odd situation. "Shit man, Garou makes this look easy…" he said in a groggy tone. His stomach has bloated out, he doesn't fit in the bed nor can he lie down without getting help to sit up and back up on to his feet. Suiryu was tired of it all already and it's barely been a month! "I can't sleep… not a single wink… I can't get comfy, and when that happens, Alley acts up. If I fall asleep on my back and can't get up again I panic… which makes her panic… God I would kill for a good nap right about now!"

Melee sighed as she turned her gaze to Titan. "Kiddo, I think you're up."

He was stunned. "But… I haven't asked him yet…"

"At the moment I don't think he's going to refuse, please, help Suiryu and your sister,"

Titan smiled, he was quick to turn once more into a serpent and slinked his way over to Suiryu. "Hey wait… what are you doing?" Titan said nothing as he curled around Suiryu like he did before. When he gotten him in the coil, Suiryu's eyes grew heavy. "Huh… what are you… huh…" he yawned aloud and then suddenly passed out!

"Wow, miracle worker!" Garou said with a smirk.

Titan smiled. "I have figured out the proper tension to hold him, it keeps Suiryu upright and comfortable at the same time, it also supports Alley. I have been tempted to do this at night but I didn't want to sneak into their room… I also don't fit when I'm like this." Titan said with a cute smile.

Melee giggled. "He's starting to take into consideration other people's needs." She whispered to Garou.

He smirked. "About damn time too." He then looked about. "Perhaps we ought to put you in a bigger room… wanna use Amai's?"

Titan hissed. "NO!" he protested, but then calmed himself down. "Sorry, no thank you dad. I don't want to use anything that's his…"

Snek sighed. "How about my room then? I'll take Amai's."

"Really Snek?" asked Garou.

"What the hell, besides it's only fair. Suiryu and Alley need their rest, Titan need to be comfortable doing this for them, he shouldn't have to endure being on a hard floor like that. Also with everyone running about…"

Melee nodded. "I agree. Okay, let's get you to bed then!" she announced.

Goliath esper lifted Titan and Suiryu to Snek's room, from there, Titan got comfortable and fell asleep shortly after. Snek slinked down the hall to Amai's room, Garou and Melee followed as he wondered into the room and looked about. "Spacious, a little TOO white for my liking… Meh, it will do."

Melee however began to think about Amai a lot as of late. There was something she knew that not many others did. Yet, she began to worry too. "Melee?" Garou asked as he leaned into her line of sight.

She jumped a little, Snek was startled by her reaction. "Whoa, you okay?" he asked.

She smiled it off and nodded. "Oh I am just fine, thanks!" she insisted. She tried to use that same grin to get Garou off her case, however the look he gave her made Melee realize he wasn't buying it for a moment.

"Well, you may as well set up shop in here Snek, Melee and I are going to check in at the Association. I had to take out a lot of monsters today and wanted to see if there was a pattern."

"Uh… okay, sure…"

With that, Melee felt Garou gently grab her arm and led her out of the house, he called for the kids to behave as they left for the Association. They were barely airborne when Garou said. "Okay… what the hell is with that?" he demanded.

"What are you talking about?"

"That look on your face, you were deep in thought the moment we stepped into Amai Mask's room… you were thinking about something important, weren't you?"

Melee froze mid air, which made Garou pause as well. His arms crossed as he glared at her. "What aren't you telling me?" he asked.

She was reluctant to speak about it, however she sighed aloud and nodded. "Not here… somewhere private." She insisted.

"Let's go to the mountains where I trained then before returning to Bang's dojo."

She nodded in agreement and followed Garou, perhaps along the way she will figure out how to explain things…

#

It was an old dojo out in the mountains, many claim that a great master resides here to teach those who have an unquenchable bloodlust to regain control and understand this urge and power within. Garou remembers the journey all too well, however he was disappointed that the master who awaited him was a mere mummy of a man. Literally. He had mummified during a deep meditation! However since then, Garou still comes to this place to relax and perhaps work out some anger that boils over from time to time.

But today, he brought Melee. Knowing something was wrong, and she is hiding something from him. Perhaps this is where Luna got her poker face from? Melee doesn't keep a secret that well, especially if it's one that is bothering her.

The moment their feet hit the ground, Garou turned to her and sat on the ground. "Sit down and explain to me what's going on." He insisted.

She nodded as she took a seat across from him. She took a deep breath and said. "There… is a reason why I've been willing to help Amai Mask… but now… ever since the six came about, I've started to worry. Something isn't right and I fear it will effect them as much as him."

Garou was stunned. She knows something about Amai that he doesn't? "The guy is an asshole, what more is there to know? We're making sure those kids don't become little uptight pieces of shit either. So what's the problem?"

Melee was silent for a moment, until she looked Garou in the eyes and said. "Would you believe me, if I said Amai is a monster?"

"Yeah!" Garou said instantly. "Of course he is!"

"No, I mean… an actual monster. You know how monsterfication works right? Well duh of course you do…" she then trailed off, Garou however was sensing her worry.

"Melee…"

"Monsterfication… when one is… obsessed with something, it consumes them… Amai never looked the way he does, because, he is obsessed with beauty…"

Garou paused and took a moment. "Are you telling me, Amai's face, the one we are seeing right now… that's HIS monster form?"

She nodded.

It was like a punch to the gut, however, Garou remembered when they switched bodies, how he felt there was something within Amai being held back… was that what he was feeling? "Shit…" were the first words he could muster. "Wait, if he's a monster, then how…"

"Willpower," she explained. "Much like you when you became this, your willpower keeps those monster urges at bay... But for Amai… I don't know anymore. And with that in mind, I have been thinking. We are not seeing Amai's true self, if that is so, then how come the kids all look like him?" she asked.

Garou then began to sense what she was hinting at. Whatever is affecting Amai Mask, will transfer to his children… which is why he didn't want them alive. "That son of a bitch…" he muttered. "You think… something is going to happen to the six don't you?"

Melee nodded. "How they are maintaining such a face right now, I have no idea. But, I fear they may lose that ability, whatever has affected Amai Mask… may in fact affect the six later on. They are still young so it may not be for a few years, it may not even happen either. However, I really have begun to consider what could occur and want to be sure the kids are protected and safe." She said. "Tempest is going to be renowned soon enough. His career takes off which means publicity… how do you think Amai is going to take that?" she asked.

Garou nodded in agreement. "Tempest can still be a sumo wrestler right?"

"Of course! I am not going to end his dream for this!" Melee snapped back. "I just want to know for sure what may happen to them. How we can prepare for it and what can be done if anything can be done!" she said. "Garou, I am more concerned for the six than Amai Mask. They are happy, young children with their full lives ahead of them. I want to ensure they are still able to be happy even if they begin to change."

Garou leaned back, taking a deep breath and realizing this was all heavy and a lot to take in. No wonder she was silent on the matter, however, he was upset too. Melee has been shouldering this all on her own! "Perhaps, this is the one time we let Genus do his thing…"

She nodded in agreement. "Let's go talk to him then, he's probably back at his store."

They took to the skies once more until they arrived at the shop. Upon walking in, Genus was seated with Jason and Misty, yet when they saw Melee and Garou they were quick to excuse themselves.

Melee was nervous, holding her own hands as she approached Genus. "I am so sorry to drop in on you like this… at home… but Genus. I need to speak with you in private please."

He was quick to pick up on her tone, he nodded and brought them down into the basement of the store. From there he turned on a single light and locked the door behind him. "Melee, you have only come to me when it was an emergency… I can tell by your tone that you are greatly worried by something…"

She explained the whole thing to Genus, even about Amai Mask but insisted it does not leave the basement! Yet when she was done, there wasn't a look of surprise on his face to say the least. Genus in fact didn't appear that startled to the news. "Oh good, I can finally say this aloud too… I think Yuki knows."

"What?" asked Garou.

"He's has been working on a genetic test for some time. In fact after he read all my notes on the subject matter the first thing he did was break down genetic structures in great detail for practice."

"Why didn't he say anything to us?" asked Melee.

"Yuki didn't want to worry you." Genus explained. "Since then, he has been learning more about genetics, he is trying to isolate one aspect of DNA in the body and convert it to something else. But he knows this, what has afflicted Amai Mask, if something has indeed affected him, may also inflict him and his siblings sooner than later. He's been working so hard on this, and I have offered my assistance, but he wants to do this on his own."

"Oh Yuki…" whispered Melee.

"Kids…" muttered Garou. "Has he made progress?"

Genus shrugged. "As of late, he has focused on the bands he and his siblings wear to turn back and forth from human to serpent. However he believes he needs a sample from Amai Mask to confirm his study to say the least. I don't know how he is going to do such a thing let alone if Amai will cooperate on the matter."

"We need to tell them, somehow don't we?" Melee asked.

Garou sighed aloud. "I don't know anything that's going on, you appears to be more on the ball than me!" he said. "But… I will support them however I can."

Genus nodded. "I hope you do, they are remarkable children. I wish for nothing but the best for them… in fact… If I didn't know any better, I would say Misty was interested in Tempest…"

Melee smirked. "You're just getting that now?"

"You have to understand, when the original of her was around she was a constant flirt!"

"Be that as it may, she really likes Tempest and I hope the two will get together. They look like a happy couple to say the least."

"Great… more grandkids sooner than later… I still am not ready to be called grandpa!" muttered Garou.

"Then how about Pops instead?"

Garou thought it over. "Pops… yeah that works for me!"

"You two should get going and explain things to the six," Genus insisted.

Melee nodded. "Let's go Garou, we need to explain this far sooner than later."

"Okay, but we need to wait for Tempest to get home first."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They returned home rather quickly, all the while Garou and Melee tried to find the right words to explain to the six what has happened, and what may still occur. However, that just became far more difficult the moment they walked back into the house. Tempest had returned from his tournament, he was in the kitchen making a meal when two familiar faces sat at the table in wait. "What the hell… Saitama?" demanded Garou.

He turned to face them. "Oh, hey…"

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well getting some lunch first before we talk about dinner plans. It's been a long time, you shouldn't be upset with the invite you gave me. Not to mention I hardly cash this in mind you…"

Garou rolled his eyes to it all. "So, whose this guy?" he asked pointing to Tempest at the stove.

Tempest merely smirked to the question. "Well… you remember that little snake boy you helped take care of for the day?" Melee questioned. Saitama paused to think about it, he already forgot about Tempest to say the least! "Never mind, Saitama, Tempest. Genos you met him…"

"Indeed, I am well versed in the six, Alley introduced me later on. In fact, Yuki helped with my latest repair before Alley began to feel rather unwell and was constantly followed around by Suiryu. Was Suiryu aware she was expecting?"

"Not at the time…" Garou muttered.

"HA, You're going to be a grandpa!" snickered Saitama.

"Shut up," Garou muttered.

Tempest then presented lunch to Genos and Saitama. It was a rich, hearty stew and the smell alone filled the room! "What the hell is that? It smells amazing!" Garou asked.

"It's a form of stew they use in the sumo stables, I modified it a bit after all. It's to help one gain weight and maintain their energy."

Saitama took one mouthful and appeared to be in love. "Damn, that's good," he soon devoured the whole bowl and asked for seconds. Tempest happily obliged and provided more.

"So… you're staying for supper now huh?" Garou muttered.

Saitama didn't answer, he kept shoving the stew into his mouth and savoring its flavors. Genos was taking notes. "Other than Hot Pot I have never seen Master look so… content before, this must be a remarkable meal…" He paused realizing he didn't take a taste yet from his bowl. When Genos did, he was stunned to the flavor.

"I'll be more than happy to give you the recipe Genos…" Suddenly, the demon cyborg shot up from his seat, shoving his notebook and pen into Tempest's chest. "Every single detail must be written down. Every detail to the cut of meat, how big the pieces are, the ratio of meat to vegetables, to the amount of times you have stirred the content of the pot!" he demanded.

"Uh… okay… I'll try to remember that much detail…"

"Saitama, please don't take this the wrong way, we're more than happy to have you, but I got to talk to my kids tonight about something serious." Melee said gently.

"Something serious?" asked Tempest.

"Are you pregnant again?" asked Saitama.

"What the hell does everyone keep thinking I'm pregnant!" she demanded.

"It's kind of a track record we got going…" Garou whispered, only to get a firm punch to his arm by Melee.

"No, I have to talk to the six about something else,"

"Does it have to do with Amai Mask? Do you know he approached me again?"

"Again?" asked Garou.

"Happened a little while after facing you, Amai came up to me, wanting me to take over his ideals of being a 'symbol of peace' or whatever, wanted to change everything about me… then something else he said but I tuned him out…"

"Wait… Amai has told you about him?" Melee asked.

"What do you mean?" questioned Garou.

"Look, I know the guy. If he spoke this much to Saitama… who has the attention span of a gnat, then it's serious… he must have told him…"

"What the hell kind of name is Beauto anyways?" Saitama said aloud.

"What the hell is Beauto?" demanded Garou.

"Saitama… I need to speak with you!" Melee demanded.

"After lunch… another bowl please, and keep them coming!"

Tempest obliged, however he began to appear worried with what he just heard…

#

She had to take him far from the house, away from everyone including Genos. When they were a good distance away, she turned to him and said. "Saitama… I know you don't give a damn about what Amai said to you, but please, think hard about this, what do you remember him saying?"

There was a blank look on his face, he wasn't he trying to remember, instead his finger went into his ear and picked. "Well… it was so long ago, I mean like eight years or something like that, maybe nine… honestly I could have cared less. He wanted to turn me into an idol like him…"

"Did he tell you he was a monster?" she asked.

"I think so, didn't make sense to me at the time…"

Melee sighed. "Okay… I need you to do me this one favor. I have to explain something to the six kids, the youngest in my family about this. I can't have you say anything to them to confuse what I tell them. Please, for the love of God, stay out of it!" she begged of him.

"Huh?"

"Okay we have some sort of agreement…"

"I think you are worrying too much." Saitama said out of the blue. "You know sometimes things happen, but also, what you worry about doesn't always come to pass. I mean, what's there to fear for the six? Are you not just putting that fear into them?"

She paused, by the time she turned to look him dead in the eyes, a finger was up his nose and being picked! "Why the hell do you keep doing this!?" she demanded.

"Doing what?"

"Despite being oblivious half the time, you give the best advice although you don't appear to be listening at all!"

"I'm sorry what?"

"Exactly!"

Melee sighed aloud, wondering what she should do next. Saitama has a point, if she says nothing then the six won't worry about it. However if something starts to happen, and they with held that information from them, it would upset the children and even perhaps betray their trust. She felt as if it were a slippery slope and didn't know how to go about dealing with it.

"Hey Melee…" Saitama said aloud, she snapped out of her train of thoughts when he said. "You sure you're not pregnant?"

She glared at him, bewildered to say the least. "Yes, why the hell are you bringing that up!" she demanded.

He shrugged his shoulders. "You've just seem different lately… I dunno,"

"Look, if I was, Garou wouldn't leave me alone and needless to say, I probably would have been enveloped into him by now. So I think I can say confidently that I'm not pregnant!" she protested.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Okay then… Say… that Tempest guy… he's a great cook… is he making dinner tonight?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It would be a hot pot night to say the least. Tempest was already thinking over the recipes he learned from his cooking class, however his mind began to go elsewhere. "Tempest Brawler?"

"Huh…"

He snapped out of his blank stare as Genos looked over his notes. "This is everything required to make the stew? I wish to appease Master Saitama and wish to ensure that this is the proper recipe."

"It is, I swear, the amount of stirs don't matter, just keep an eye on the pot and ensure nothing burns to the bottom, that's all." He explained.

"I know that look kid." His father said from a distance. "What's on your mind?"

Tempest paused, he thought over the tone his mother just spoke, and it has him worried. "What mom said, saying she has something to tell my siblings and I… dad, should I be worried?" he asked.

His father fell silent, he couldn't even look him in the eyes, until he said. "I don't know… I really don't at this point. I just learned of something today and am trying to process it as best I can. I got a lot more questions than answers to say the least."

"Oh…" Tempest whispered. As he tried to look away, his sights kept turning back to his father who appeared just as flustered as he was. "Dad… if something were to happen to us… something that could make us… not us… you would say something right?"

He was about to answer until the front door kicked in.

"BABY BRO!"

There was a look of annoyance yet at the same time relief on the face of his father. His Uncle have terrible timing at times, Tempest however forced a smile as they walked into the room and playfully ruffed up his father as they always did. "Hey baby bro, where's our sister?" Uncle Knuckle asked.

"Out, what the hell are you doing here?" he demanded after shoving them off.

"Came to talk to you guys. We made progress in taking out some of the house of evolution labs!" Uncle Street said proudly. But he then paused. "What's with everyone, I am picking up a depression hormone in the air!"

"Seriously, you can sense that shit?"

"It isn't difficult to do, Dr. Kenos wanted to put that into me as well, I didn't see the practicality of it and refused." Genos explained.

Uncle Street thought looked between his father and then Tempest himself. "Okay, something is defiantly going on here…" No sooner did he say those words did mother return along with Saitama.

"Sis!" Uncle Knuckle cheered as he pulled her into his arms. "Long time no see!"

"Hey big bros…" she forced a smile and returned the hug. "Sorry I haven't really been talking with you guys, just got a lot on my mind…"

"We know, busy with Suiryu, not to mention yourself…" Uncle Street announced.

She paused. "What do you mean by that?"

Uncle Street pointed to her. "Well you are what? Two and a half months along now?"

The room froze, even Tempest as he turned to his mother who appeared just as stunned. "Wait, what?! NO!" she protested. "I have been pregnant God knows how many times, I don't feel any different, if that was the case, Garou would he all over me and not giving me a moment's peace!"

"HEY!" he protested.

Uncle Street looked her over once more, same with Uncle Knuckle. "He's right, you are two and a half months along… although…" Uncle Knuckle paused oddly. "Huh, I got something weird here…"

"You picked that up too huh?"

"Will someone explain to me what the hell is going on!" father roared.

"Uh… well we can chalk this up as to our fault here. Sis is pregnant, but… the kids she is carrying… well… they ain't like you." Uncle Knuckle stated.

"What do you mean?" asked Tempest.

"Before you were born kiddo, your parents here had a brush with death thanks to the house of evolution. They injected them with this black tar that was junking up their systems and preventing them from absorbing sustenancein the food they ate, they were slowly being starved to death," Uncle Street explained. "However, we made a counter measure against it and it was quick to clean them out and get their bodies back to normal, yet… there was a little bit of our cure left in their system and some of the black gunk many have gotten into her reproductive system… so our stuff had cleaned it out… but took the monster genetics out with it."

"How about twenty words or less?" said Saitama.

Uncle Knuckle smirked. "Got to agree. Okay summarize. Melee is pregnant, but the kids are going to be born human."

The room fell silent. Tempest froze as he turned to his father whose jaw was now slacking down in shock of it all. "Human…" his mother whispered. "They… they will be born human?"

"Yep, without a doubt" Uncle Street stated. "Perhaps that's why Garou ain't acting the way he does when you are pregnant, there's no monster baby hormone being released, so he doesn't register you being preggers."

She had to sit down.

Tempest had never seen his mother so startled before. This stunned not just her, but father as well. "Will everything be okay?" Tempest asked.

"I am certain of it, but, if anything, she is going to have a normal birthing cycle. The kids took nine months still to develop right?" Street asked.

"Yes… but the triplets… the last set I had… they were born a little premature…"

"You should be fine, Melee." Uncle Knuckle insisted. "Well, if this isn't a cause for a celebration I don't know what is!"

#

She wasn't in the mood to celebrate.

Melee was taking her time processing everything that her brothers had unleashed upon her. With that, she decided it was best to get some time to think things over. She sent her brothers out along with Saitama and Genos to get things for Hot Pot tonight.

They did so without argument.

When they left, Melee took a seat and tried to think things over. "I am pregnant… even Titan sensed it before I did…"

"But… human? How is that even possible?" Garou asked.

"This that a bad thing though?" asked Tempest from the kitchen. "Mom, dad I know the family isn't normal to say the least, but, isn't this a good thing too? We will have a sibling who is human! I think it's amazing considering the circumstance!"

"Tempest, you need to understand, raising a human child is a lot different than your siblings who came before this one. They won't grow up quickly, they will take far longer to mature…" Garou then trailed off. "But to have a child that's human… I guess a part of us will live on and not be judged on their appearance…"

Melee sighed aloud. "I didn't think this would happen. Garou… I know we agreed to no more kids…"

He smirked. "Yeah well, since when the hell do I listen to my own advice?" Garou made his way over to her, his arms then coiled around Melee as he embraced her tightly. "This is a scary new chapter for us, but… I know we can do it." He said gently.

"You raised six of us" said Tempest and smirked. "Mom, are you really that worried?"

She sighed aloud. "I just have a lot on my mind right now…" she confessed.

Tempest nodded, he appeared as if he were about to speak, however held off on it.

Melee took a deep breath and said. "I am going to take greater care of myself, I have to, also, we need to make arrangements now. If we are going to have a normal baby, we better be prepared with supplies and everything." She announced.

"Oh yeah… diapers and stuff like that…" Garou muttered.

"We will all help mom, you know that!" Tempest insisted.

Melee smiled and nodded to him.

A few hours later, her brothers returned along with Saitama and Genos. "I need to borrow them when I go shopping." Saitama announced.

Genos, however appeared to have hung his head in shame. "How can I call myself a disciple of Master Saitama if I cannot even assist him in his daily activities… Your brothers are far more worthy to learn of master's strength than me…"

Melee glared at her brothers. "What did you do to break Genos?" she demanded.

"All I did was print off coupons!" Knuckle protested. "Nothing more!"

"Seriously sis, also we were able to price match from other stores," said Street as the plunked down massive bags full of food on the counter top. "If that is a requirement for Genos to learn from Saitama, then perhaps Alley ought to put a printer in him next time!"

"It was just handy to have, that's all," said Saitama. "We saved over 1750 yen!"

"I have failed you, Master Saitama…"

"Oh for the love of God… IT WAS COUPONS!" shouted Knuckle.

It brought a smile to Melee's face, as her brothers tried to cheer up Genos and state they were not out to replace him. "Besides, we don't think your master would take kindly to us anyways, crowded apartment and all…" Street explained.

Tempest was chuckling too as he got to work. "I'll handle dinner tonight if that's okay with everyone…"

"After the stew you made, I will be more than happy to see what kind of hot pot you create" Saitama insisted.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

He was listening to it all from his room.

Yuuma sighed aloud as he got the news about his mother expecting, however it was the conversation he heard before between Tempest and his father that got him worried. Yuuma's room was decorated in a dark, gothic like setting. However, he couldn't shake that something was wrong in the family. "Mom, what has you so worried?" he asked aloud.

He could sense something was off, more so than usual. However he also knows he has to keep his head in the game. In the next three days, he and the band will have their first challenge to complete. It was interesting though, for the sake of fairness, every band is allow their own studio to do the challenges in. They are kept at least two cities apart to prevent anyone from sabotaging the other. Just yesterday, he and the others got to tour the studio and meet their producer. His name, David, and he has a love for music. He was rather short, bald and yet strong looking physic. "I promise you, your music will come out crisp and clear with me on the case. I will never let a flat note escape this room!" he vowed.

He was great to talk to, David was also thrilled he wasn't placed with a pop band. "Oh God, kill me if that happened! I volunteered to be the producer for either you or Zombie Apocalypse!"

"We will be sure to switch things up and keep it fresh for you," vowed Jason.

Since then, Yuuma has been thinking about the contest. But now, he's concerned with what his mother wanted to say to him and his siblings. "Hey Yuuma?"

He jumped a little. Yuki was at the door. "Hey… what's up?"

"Mind if I come in for a moment?"

He nodded as his brother slinked in and closed the door. He turned to him and said. "I know what mom is worried about, but, can I just say this… don't pry into it."

Yuuma froze. "Wait, you know what's concerning her!?"

He nodded. "I've… sort of known for a while. I had help figuring that out, but I just want to say it's no worry. I also don't want mom to stress out in her condition. If given the option, tell her we're okay not knowing."

He sat up in his bed oddly, his head crooked to the side as he stared at his brother with great confusion. "Yuki… what's going on?" he asked.

"Please, it's nothing to worry about…"

"Then tell me!" he demanded. "What are you hiding?"

His brother sighed as he took a seat at the edge of the bed. "Mom… is worried… about us… I think I know why but I am not sure yet. I don't want to say anything either until I know without a shadow of doubt that I am certain of it."

"Huh?" Yuuma asked with concern. "Yuki, you have never spoken to me in riddles like this. You're even worried about whatever the hell you are talking about. I want to help you however I can, but I can't if you don't say anything!"

Yuki looked away from him, not uttering a word or even dignifying him with eyes contact. Instead he stood up from the edge of the bed, as he headed for the door, he paused. "What if… what if we weren't suppose to be like this?" he asked.

"What?"

"Just answer me, what if we weren't suppose to be like this… what would you think?" Yuki asked of him once more.

But he didn't answer, the question as too vague in his mind. Besides, they aren't suppose to be human, that's a given, they are born serpents! But… what was he trying to get at? Yuki left without another word, Yuuma on the other hand began to worry what his brother was referring to!

#

He sensed it through the floor.

Titan could feel the tension in the other room, and wanted to see for himself what was going on. However given his situation and the position he put himself in, he refused to leave his spot. Not to mention, Suiryu just started to snore, falling into a deeper sleep than before.

"You certainly do snore Suiryu…" Titan said and snickered.

So for the rest of the time, he tried to listen to what went on outside of the room, the door opened just a crack when he heard. "So you are what? Two and a half months along now?" from his uncles.

"I knew it." Titan said and grinned at the thought. Mom was pregnant again, he knew he sensed something off about her! However he didn't quite know what to make of it.

"I'm going to be a big brother!" he said to himself. "You hear that Alley? We're going to be older siblings!" he whispered.

Despite the fact she probably can't hear a word he is saying, Titan still like to think he is able to talk with her.

The situation between Suiryu and Alley though he didn't know what to make of, however since he is able to help, it made him feel rather proud of his contribution.

The only problem was how to pass the time!

He grew rather board and quickly too, there was nothing to do in Snek's room, as well he couldn't go to his own to retrieve his mangas, or even his IPad to play. "Maybe I ought to try drawing…" he thought to himself.

He has been practicing as of late, however, he has found his drawings to be rather crude. He recalled the last time he was doodling around when someone asked him about his stick figure. "Why does it have a penis?"

Looking down he completely missed the part where the legs were to stretch down from the point, and made his picture look like he indeed had a penis. Since then, he has been second-guessing on his drawing abilities despite his father insisting that practice makes perfect.

"You don't learn martial arts in a single day, you can't expect to draw good in a single hour. Keep at it."

He has been trying to, but perhaps drawing just wasn't meant to be for him. He will look at other ventures and hobbies to try and see if something else will interest him.

Until then, he will remain as the new 'bed' for Suiryu and Alley. With a slight yawn, Titan decided to try and catch some sleep himself…

#

Hours later

Dinner hit the table.

Tempest proudly displayed his culinary skills before the family, setting up the various hot pots, stocks and fixings to go into the meal.

Saitama was already clearing away his drool. "Mmm, that smell amazing" he said aloud.

The rest of the family was called to dinner, everyone came but Suiryu and Titan of course. Snek was even drawn in by the smell of the hot pot. "Mmm, that does smell amazing… Mind if I…"

"Please, help yourself Snek" Tempest insisted.

As everyone took a seat, they began to add their fixings to the hot pot. Due to the amount of people, the family invested in multiple hot pots and burners to keep everything nice and warm.

As everyone began to make their meals, Tempest kept peering over to his mother, wondering what she wanted to talk to him and his siblings about. However he felt now wasn't a good time, with everything going on, he knew if it was important, she would have said something the moment everyone sat at the table. He continued to eat as Saitama turned to him. "You have officially made the best stock I have ever tasted," he stated.

"Gee… I have been replaced… bummer," muttered Pac in a sarcastic tone.

"You use to make the broth?" Tempest asked.

"Yep,"

"In fact Saitama told me flat out, to my face that Pac was the better cook than me," his mother explained.

"Ouch…"

"What? Are you not suppose to tell people when their food is good?"

"He was heartbroken the time Pac left to find himself, when he came for dinner and realizing he wasn't here to make the stock, Saitama took matters into his own hands and made dinner." His father said with a snicker.

As everyone partook in the meal, Tempest paused. "Where's Max?" he asked aloud. "I haven't seen him in a while…"

His father smirked. "Either training with Flash, or he's off doing his own thing, I noticed that too. I also heard he is considering moving back to his old place… but I don't know…"

As the meal finished up, Saitama was pleased with the feast. "Ah, this is why we still come Genos. The food just gets better and better."

"Noted Master Saitama…" Genos even wrote it down in his book.

Tempest smiled as he cleared away the bowls, Saitama however took out his own pot that he saved for such an emergency. "I'll take the leftovers in here please!"

It brought a moment of pause to Tempest as he turned to his mother. She sighed and nodded. "He usually takes home the leftovers." She explained.

"Huh? There was food left?!" demanded Uncle Knuckle. "That doesn't happen when we're here."

"You need to understand uncle Knuckle. I have learned to cook extras when it comes to feeding the family. I am a sumo wrestler after all aren't I?" he asked and smiled.

"Kid's got a point!" said Uncle Street.

"Well, perhaps we will come by again next week, if Tempest is cooking, we will be here!" Saitama announced rather proudly.

"Of course you will…" muttered father.

With the leftovers taken, Saitama and Genos left that moment. Tempest however sighed as he turned to his mother, he was about to speak when Yuki said aloud. "I am making progress!" he stated proudly.

"Progress?" the table asked.

"What kind of progress? On what?" asked Luna.

Yuki only smiled as he turned to his siblings. "It's a surprise, until I know for sure with all my findings, I will let everyone know soon enough. Mom… I know you wanted to speak with us on something. I got a good idea as to what it is, but for now… I got this. Let me be the one to say it if it needs to be said,"

"Huh?!" Yuki's brothers said aloud.

"What the hell are you talking about!?" demanded Rimuru. "Yuki, is something happening? Are our bands no longer going to work?"

Tempest froze, that was it, wasn't it? Their bands are getting over worked!

Yuki however shook his head. "No, not that, I swear it." He insisted.

"Then what!" demanded Yuuma. "You can't just go off saying something like this and then shut up about it! Dude, seriously, you got me all jittered and I don't need this before my band's first contest challenge!"

Yuki composed himself, he sat quietly and looked to the table, mainly to his brothers and sister. "Trust me, when I say this. It's not important, if it were, I will be telling you personally since I am the one working on this…" Yuki's gaze shifted to mom. "I know you are worried about us too, mom, know I got this… okay?" he said gently.

She was stunned to how determined he sounded, she could only nod her head to Yuki and went silent. "Besides, we got more important matters. Mom is expecting again…" Tempest announced.

"What?! Since when!" demanded Athena.

"Just found out a few hours ago thanks to your uncles," she explained.

"I'm getting fixed," Father announced.

Suddenly Uncle Street and Knuckle began to look sick. "OH NO! CANCEL, CANCEL DAMN IT!" shouted uncle Knuckle.

The whole family was stunned back by their sudden shouting. Some looked even disturbed by it. "Whoa, what was with the outburst?" demanded Goliath.

Their glares however turned to father. "DON'T say something like that aloud!" Uncle Street scolded. "Our processor was going over… methods to help you with your little declaration…"

"Huh?" father questioned.

"Our scanners were scanning your junk!" Uncle Knuckle stated. "God, I need bleach for my eyes now… that better not be in my data banks… if it is, I am so kicking your ass for it!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next day at the Association.

Titan found himself staying in his original form. He wasn't going back and forth between his human state and monster state. After all, Suiryu has now been coming to him the moment he needs to sleep. When he woke up this morning, he wasn't the least bit stunned or bothered with the idea that Titan kept him in a firm coil. What surprised him was how well he slept! "Dude, you're really good at this. I don't think I have slept that well in a long time!" Suiryu declared.

Titan puffed up his chest proudly. "Mom did say I gave the best hugs. But I will ask you Suiryu, I can do this for you from this moment on if you want to rest. I can keep you upright and comfortable if need be. But, I want to be sure that's okay with you."

Suiryu snickered. "With the way I have been sleeping kid, I will take you up on it. Alley is comfortable too. I can feel that. If you don't mind doing this for us…"

"I would gladly do this!" he said proudly.

Yet he knows in that promise he made, at any given time, Suiryu could get tired and want to rest. It's just finding something to do to pass the time when he does! Suiryu can take up to three naps a day and then still get a full sleep at night. Yet in the nap periods, Titan is board out of his mind! He can't take that many naps either.

He needs something to do!

As he slinked through the association, he paused at the cafeteria and saw one Puri Prisoner working on something.

Curiosity got the better of him as he approached and stared at what was in his hands. "Can I help you darling?" Puri asked.

Titan nodded. "Mind if I ask what you are making?"

Puri held it up, it had a massive heart on it, but he still didn't know what it was. "It's a sweater for my boyfriend" he said proudly. "I knit with love in every stitch!"

"Knitting?" he whispered. "Is it simple enough to do? Could you teach me?"

Puri Prisoner was taken aback by the question, but a sly grin came over him. "What are you going to give me in return?" he asked in a teasing tone.

Titan was warned about him. So he smiled. "How about I don't tell a single word to my sister or father to what you are asking of me. I am more than aware of you Puri Prisoner, but also, be aware of me… sometimes… I can go overboard giving someone a hug… get it?"

Puri's eyes drifted down. On the table was a steel reusable bottle, Titan took it into the tip of his tail and crushed it with ease. There was no effort to it as Puri Prisoner got the hint. "Pull up a chair, let me show you the basics…"

It took an hour for him to grasp the concept of knitting, but when he got the hang of it, Titan was a natural! He was working on his first piece when he suddenly paused. Peering behind him, he saw Suiryu, and he appeared rather embarrassed. "Uh… Titan…" he began to say.

He smiled and nodded to Suiryu. "Let's go, Mr. Prisoner, thank you… may I…"

"You can keep that yarn and knitting set, I have plenty of them!"

Titan took his supplies, nearly an armful of yarn as he slithered next to Suiryu on their way to the resting room. He was curious though. "Are you taking up knitting?" he asked.

"Something to do to pass the time."

Suiryu suddenly looked embarrassed. "I'm sorry for putting you though this. I know you probably have better plans to do than to let me sleep…"

"I don't mind the least bit," Titan said, but then smiled. "In fact, I enjoy it too. It will help me practice for when I help my little sibling after mom has her baby."

Suiryu was confused. "Wait… Melee is pregnant?!"

Titan nodded as he explained his mother found out last night. Since then, she is taking better care of herself. "Uncle Knuckle said that they are going to be born human… oh… so it's more than one she is having huh?" he said and came to the realization he will have at least two new siblings to help take care of.

Suiryu rolled his eyes to it all as they arrived at the sound proof resting room Alley made. Titan coiled up a little bit at first and allowed Suiryu to sit down, when he did, he gently wrapped around him until comfortable. "Good?" Titan asked.

However, Suiryu was already passed out, sound asleep! "I guess he is…" he placed down his supplies and began to knit, a smirk came over Titan. "I think he needs a sweater…"

#

Meanwhile.

SMACK!

It was another blow out victory for Tempest. His seventh opponent of the day knocked on to his back and down. The crowd in the arena appeared to have grown since yesterday and their voices were getting louder too. Tempest however kept his composure as he assisted the fallen sumo back up and on to his feet. "Remarkable power…" his opponent whispered. "Good job kid."

Compliments like that were few and far between. Tempest knows that there are many veterans who are driven to knock him out of this division and bring him back down to square one of the sumo pyramid of things. However, Tempest refuses to yield and go down. He hardly feels their strikes anymore, in fact, most of the time. He feels nothing at all. His father certainly toughened him up to say the least, and he can take a hit. However he wondered if perhaps he was getting too strong for this sport.

As he made his way back to the locker room, Tempest was stopped by some of the veterans of the industry. "You think you're special don't you?" one asked in a seething tone.

"I have yet to prove if I am or not." Tempest replied with great respect. "For now, I will strive to achieve my goal and do so with honor and dignity of this sport."

"I don't like the way you speak to us, you are mocking our profession!" another shouted.

"How?" came a deep and demanding voice.

Suddenly, everyone around Tempest froze. They turned and instantly bowed to him.

Raiden.

Raiden was the mountain that has yet to be conquered by anyone in the industry, all who have tried are taken out in mere seconds. However, with the way he has been looking at Tempest, Tempest himself couldn't help but feel he will be facing him soon enough. The massive man made his way through the other sumo wrestlers until he stood before him. "You aren't just blowing smoke," Raiden said in a deep and rather commanding tone.

Tempest bowed respectfully. "I have trained hard for this, and I intend on becoming Yokozuna."

"You still have no rank," Raiden decreed. "Yet by the looks of things, you are going to clear this division by the end of the tournament… it's about time I get a worthy opponent… keep at it kid, and sooner than later. I will be standing across the dohyo from you!"

He then turned to the others who remained bowing. "Word of warning, you play any dirty tricks on this guy… you answer to me!" he warned and walked away.

Tempest was stunned. Raiden was coming to his defense despite the fact that he has yet to be ranked, as well he took out his top student in a single match? He didn't quite understand, but the others got the message loud and clear.

One turned to Tempest and bowed. "We will respect the Blue Dragon of the dohyo"

They left shortly after.

"Blue Dragon of the dohyo?" Tempest whispered.

It wasn't long until he found a sports page, there was an article about him sumo wrestling and the man who wrote it has given him his sumo nick name. The Blue Dragon.

"When did this happen?" he wondered aloud. But for now it was time to leave, he learned the hard way that other sumos don't like him about watching their matches. It made them feel uneasy to say the least! So instead, he decided to go and visit Misty at her job placement.

She worked at a high end five star restaurant along side their teacher. The place was just outside of City R since that's where all the movies are done. Celebrities were quick to flock to the restaurant due to the cook, however now people are going because of her.

Misty has made the cover of various magazines on cooking and food. Many have pictures of her at work but there have been some photos of her in odd positions. Bending over for one to take something out of the oven, he didn't quite understand the purpose of that photo, he saw her butt more than anything else!

He walked into the restaurant to say hi, but got stopped at the door. "Reservation?" the man asked of him.

"Uh… no… I came to see my friend…"

"No reservation, no entry!"

"Please, I know the chef, he was my teacher."

"Rules are rules…"

"TEMPEST!"

The waiter froze when the owner came running to the door. "Tempest! My God boy, you got bigger the last time I saw you! Come, come! We could use your help if we can."

"Of course sensei!" With that, Tempest was brought in. The place was packed with people, and at the helm cooking away as head chef was Misty!

"WHERE ARE THE BARRELS!" she demanded.

"No one can lift them Chef!"

"I NEED THOSE!"

"Barrels?" Tempest asked.

"In the basement, barrels we have of wine and oil for cooking," the chef sighed. "I hate to ask of you…"

He smiled. "Please show me the way."

#

He lugged up ten barrels to the kitchen, when the final one hit the ground, Misty turned. "Finally, who was strong enough… TEMPEST!" She dropped everything and flew into his arms! He laughed as he caught her, her embrace was most welcoming to him. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I came to see you, but you were busy, but then you needed help. So, I helped!"

"I need a table for him!" she called out to the wait staff.

"Yes Chef!" Tempest was guided out of the open kitchen to a small table to call his own. He took a seat as the waiter explained. "Our chef is intending on making you an extravagant meal." He whispered. "Be honored, for she only does this for a select few."

He nodded graciously as he waited.

It took a good hour, by then he had worked up an appetite but he also realized there were mini tables being set up around him. Then, like a small army, the wait staff came out with silver platters and placed them before him and around the small set up. As the lids lifted, his senses were filled with the pleasant aroma of the food, he could already taste it by smell alone!

He soon found that people at other tables were staring over at his to see what he was given. Tempest graciously gave thanks to the meal as he began to eat. She made roasted duck, stuffed pork chops, perfect steak, steamed, sauté and grilled vegetables, the sauces were all hand made, everything was utter perfection. The taste alone made him swoon as it flooded his pallet. "Remarkable…" he would say between mouthfuls.

He ate every bit of it, nothing wasted until the plates were done. He sat rather contently to the meal as the owner came out. He called aloud to the patrons of the restaurant and stated. "Tonight we have our head chef to thank for the wonderful food. We also have an announcement. Chef Misty will be taking a slight leave of absence, for she has been offered her own cooking show!"

The restaurant applauded her for her success, yet there were those who appeared rather unhappy about it. "Damn, she's the best chef here besides the owner!" one said.

"She's easy on the eyes too…"

Some comments he didn't care for, some young actors were eying her like a hunk of meat! Tempest certainly will not stand for that to say the least! Yet as the meal ended, he tried to pay for it when he was instantly dismissed. "No, you helped us earlier, we needed those barrels up and you were the only one strong enough to lift them. You have paid for your meal!"

"Thank you Chef… is there a place I could wait around for Misty? I don't wish to bother her but I will like to walk her home."

He smiled and nodded. Tempest waited off to the side and merely people watched as the afternoon rushed by. Misty was done within a few hours and ready to head for home. Yet as she came out from the staff room in comfier clothing, he noticed those young actors didn't leave yet either. The moment they saw her, five of them made their move. "Ooo, the hot dish that serves the hot dish huh?" one snickered.

"I've heard worst pick up lines, but you're really close to being first place. Beat it," she said venomously.

"Oh don't be like that girl! Come on, let's go get you drunk and have some fun!" said another.

"I don't drink… Keep your hands off of me!" she warned as one tried to reach for her backside.

Tempest stepped in. He came up from behind them and said. "I'm sorry I'm late Misty, ready to go?"

The actors froze. One slowly turned and saw Tempest staring down at them. "Uh… guys… he's a sumo wrestler!" he whispered sharply.

They were quick to back off and away as he stood behind Misty protectively. "Let's get you home, you must be tired from today…" His arm went out, she graciously hooked hers into his.

"I do agree, let's go,"

The five didn't dare to trail them, yet the moment they got a good distance away, she laughed aloud. "Oh, that was awesome!"

Tempest smiled. "I'm sorry to interfere. I know you could have kicked their asses, but, blood is hard to get out of a five start establishment isn't it?"

She giggled to his comment, they walked in silence of each other. He kept peering down at her. "Misty… Uh… I was wondering… And… would you come to my matches again when you have free time?" he asked.

She blushed. "Of course! As long as you come on my cooking show at least once!"

"Deal,"

Yet, Misty paused. "Tempest…" she said. "Would… you mind if I told people you were my boyfriend?"

He paused to her words. "Boyfriend?" he asked. "Am I not that already?"

Her face turned red. "Oh no it's just… uh… How do I explain it… It will make sure other guys leave me alone, they think I am not with anyone… and if they knew you were my boyfriend, then…"

"I would be delighted." Tempest said with a smile on his face.

Misty froze in her steps, making Tempest stop in his. "So, does this mean I can call you my girlfriend?"

Her arms wrapped tighter around his. "Really?" she whispered.

He nodded to her. "I have always… appreciated how you have helped my siblings and I adjust to this strange world, not to mention being human… You have been so open with me, as well, my courage. I wouldn't have dared to take that cooking class alone. To know you were there with me made it easier to attend and do. You encouraged me as well to try sumo wrestling in case I may like it… and I do. There have been these other girls staring at me oddly, but no one looks at me the way you do. I would be honored to by your boyfriend."

She suddenly brought her self in closer to him. Her arms wrapped around him as best she could. "Perhaps it's a good thing I learned how to cook better, you do eat a lot don't you?"

"Wait until you hear the nick name they gave me…"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It was time.

Their first challenge, as a band was today, Yuuma felt bad he couldn't be there for his brother's sumo match but Tempest understood. They arrived at the studio in their full raised by wolves' gear; it's time to show the world what they can do! However, no one, not even Drax knows what is in store for them. But they are told to prepare for anything. David, their producer explained. "Amai is in a bit of a mood, so keep your guard up but keep loose, got it?"

They nodded as they entered the studio. Everything was tuned up and ready to go. The booth which David controls the sound from doubled as a TV. When the show starts, the booth dims and glass become a TV. It was soon to turn on.

Amai mask appears. "Welcome one and all to battle of the band, we have made the proper introduction to the masses and from this moment on, your fate is in not just my hands, but those of our lovely viewers. Now, let me explain a few things. You will be judged on the challenges I give you, every challenge that you complete gets you points in a sense, as well, the more difficult the challenge, the better the reward. For there will come a time where you may not be able to fulfill what I have asked, and you will be permitted ONE pass. But you must complete all others if you use this pass." He explained.

His fingers snapped, TVs began to appear behind him each one with the bands watching the screens, so he sees everything inside the studios. Then a small portion of the floor opened with a simple red button. "You must notice this little thing by now. This is our Show must go on button. After I state the challenge to you, if you hit this button, it means you are ready and I expect a performance from you within 3 minutes. Those who hit this buttons after the challenge is issued will be given bonus points depending on how fast it is struck and how quickly you respond."

His smile grew rather creepy. It made Yuuma shutter. "Now… your first challenge…" He paused as he appeared to think it over. "You are to go onstage… HOWEVER… your led singer just lost their voice… your drummer is late. Can you still make a show?" he asked. "You are required to do one…"

BASH

Yuuma hit the button, the screen behind Amai turned red as he appeared stunned. "What is this? Raise by Wolves are you ready to go on? Very well, your countdown begins now!"

Yuuma turned to everyone who nodded. "You got this," he said to Jason and patted his shoulder. Eclipsa moved out from behind the drums as Yuuma took over, she went into the booth along with David who appeared rather stunned. Then, they began to play within 30 seconds of the timer starting.

Jason did the Bad Wolves version of Zombie, and they did it to utter perfection.

When the song ended, David was stunned, Amai reappeared on the screen but he looked annoyed. "Raised by Wolves… Challenge… complete." He said reluctantly.

"YEAH!" they cheered and high fived each other.

But Amai warned. He forced a smile and a small giggle. "Don't get full of yourselves now, this is but a taste of what's to come… now… who else is ready?"

The other bands had trouble but managed to get through the challenge. Amai appeared disappointed. "It seems I am going easy on you, very well then, until next week, the challenges will only get harder from here!"

When he vanished from the screen, David came out of the booth. "That… was… AMAZING!" he announced. "You kids got your shit together!"

"We try," snickered Jason.

"Makes me wonder what he plans for us…" muttered Akira.

"Guess we will find out next week!" said Drax. "For now, we might what to try and guess what's going to happen, he seems intent on messing up the bands with these challenges… we got to keep on our toes!"

Everyone nodded. "If anyone can make Amai slip up, I think it's going to be you kids!" David said with great excitement. "I can't wait to see what you come up with!"

#

At the Neo Heroes.

He was training hard along side Master Bang.

Rimuru was slowly getting the hang of doing fists of flowing water, however he didn't have much time to practice, trying to keep this a secret from his father as well as being a Neo hero wasn't easy to do. Yet when he was with Bang and able to train, he did so with every fiber of his being! Bang was impressed to how far along he has come. They just finished a spar session, Rimuru was out of breath and yet he appeared proud of himself. "I'm… getting… better…" he said between gasps for air.

Bang nodded in agreement. "You have come along quite well. You have nearly gotten it, and…" he leaned in and whispered. "I haven't seen a single vein on you,"

Rimuru nodded, he remembered the hell Bomb put him through to develop his strength, it was just as his father stated, strength doesn't happen over night, yet the more he worked on it, the greater it became. "Thank you Master Bang," he said and bowed to him. "I will continue to learn."

"When you perfect it, I think you maybe able to do combination attacks…"

He froze to the news. "Combination?" he asked.

"Fists of flowing water, combined with Whirlwind iron cutting fist… creates a devastating move that and destroy whatever it sets its sights on… usually, not always. I learned that the hard way. However, Garou was able to combine the two when normally you need another person to make it plausible."

He was stunned. "You think… I can… Wow…" he whispered and pondered the thought.

"I know Drax has been trying to combine moves from Biting Snake fist with flowing water… whether or not he succeeds depends on his determination… Much like you." Rimuru nodded to him.

"I will keep that in mind Master," he said and bowed once more.

He turned to leave but saw Child Emperor waiting. "I don't think we have been introduced yet… mind coming with me?"

Rimuru froze but nodded. He followed him out the spar room. "The name is Emp, you?"

"Rimuru…"

"Rimuru huh? Or are you Amai Mask in character?" he demanded.

He froze to the challenge. "Why would you compare me to that asshole?" he demanded. "I am learning martial arts to become stronger, I am stronger because of it too"

Emp wasn't buying it. "To my lab, if you please…"

Rimuru was getting to feel uneasy about him. Still he followed him anyways. When they entered the lab, the door closed tightly and locked, the cameras within suddenly shut off as Emp turned and faced him dead in the eyes. "I know you are hiding something, question is, what? Who are you really? What do you want with the Neo Heroes?" he demanded.

Rimuru froze. "Well, if you want to truth, I accidently became a Neo Hero, since I wanted to train with Master Bang, they said the only way for that to happen was to join you. I didn't intend on doing so, but I rather learn from Bang than to ask my father, I wanted to surprise him…"

"Your father?" Emp asked with curiosity.

"Garou," he said.

Emp didn't flinch, nor did he buy it for a moment. Instead he snorted to the notion. "You… Garou's son? Yeah right, look, I know that family well enough and I can say without a shadow of doubt you are not his kid!"

Rimuru glared at him. "He IS my FATHER!" he said defiantly.

Emp froze realizing he wasn't backing down. "Okay, I'll bite. Tell me how this happened. How did Garou become your dad?"

He was silent on the matter, Rimuru refused to say another word about it. Emp however wasn't going to accept his silence. "Perhaps it's best we evict you from here…"

He sighed aloud. "So be it," he said. "I just wanted to learn from Master Bang, besides… I'll go help my sister's Association if that's the case. Alley won't be doing much for a while…"

"Alley?" Emp asked. "I haven't heard from her in a while. I even wrote her just a few days ago!"

"Well she's not going to answer you, she's pregnant." Rimuru stated. "And if you know my family and how the guys tend to their woman when she is expecting…"

Emp froze to the news. "That's why he's looking fat…"

"Emp, do whatever you want, I'll leave if you want me to leave, but for now. I don't want to talk about my true biological father."

He sighed with defeat. "I doubt Accel would let me live it down to let a promising hero slip through our fingers like this…"

Rimuru sighed aloud. "I ask of you to please leave this be… I know of you Child Emperor former Class S Rank 5. Your intellect is second to none… well… compared to my sister you are a close second…"

Emp appeared to have pouted. "I get that… thanks…" he said sarcastically.

The two fell silent to each other. "I think I'll take my leave now…" Emp unlocked the door, yet before he could leave, he heard…

"If you are ready to tell me about yourself… I would like to know more…" Emp called.

Rimuru nodded. "Fine by me, if I get the chance, perhaps I'll introduce you to my sister and four other brothers."

He left shortly after, but never turned back to see how pale Emp's face became!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Yuki was in the lab, he was staring at the same thing for the past hour, chewing on the edge of a pen all the while. His mind has gone into overdrive trying to make sense of it all. He has memorized every note written by Genus and his work, however none of it was connecting with him.

"Yuki?" Genus said gently. "Everything okay?"

He broke out of the stare and sighed aloud. "It doesn't make a lick of sense!" he protested and turned the screen off. "No matter how I look at it, the damn thing makes NO sense whatsoever!"

Genus approached the screen and turned it back on. For a moment, he paused and stared at the genetic structure. "This… this is amazing! Where did you obtain this sample?" he asked with great curiosity.

He sighed aloud. "It's me," Yuki said in a mutter. "That's my genetic sample."

Genus froze as he looked it over again, he began to count up the DNA within it and noticed what caused his confusion. "There appears to be an abnormality isn't there?"

He nodded to him. "That's what has me confused. Not to mention, it's what has worried mom the most… Genus… I don't even know if I should be telling you this…"

"Amai Mask is a monster." He said without beating around the bush. Yuki froze to his announcement, but Genus merely smiled. "I have been made aware for a while. After all, I worked with Alley when he couldn't turn back into his human state thanks to my clone. Yet looking at this, you are wondering many things to say the least."

He nodded once more but sighed to it all. "Genus… what if my siblings and I… aren't done transforming? I mean… are we going to completely turn monster? If this is Amai Mask's monster form, how on earth can we be like this? How can we?" he asked with worry.

Genus nodded again to his concern, but then he began to notice something. "Yuki, would you mind if I ran a few tests myself?"

"Go ahead, I got a blood sample in the chamber if you want to use that."

He graciously nodded and used the sample. Yuki watched as Genus went straight to work, breaking down the DNA and making notes along the way. He was amazed to how fast the doctor worked. Within an hour he nodded to the findings. "There we are," he said rather proudly. "And I do believe I have your answer."

"So soon?!"

"This… how does Alley state… this isn't my first rodeo," he said and smiled.

He showed Yuki his notes and explained there were various parts of his DNA at work here. "You were born serpent, so that there is already your advantage, holding back Amai's true monster genetics at bay, but… this is where things become utterly fascinating. Look at these indications I have marked on your DNA."

Yuki took the notes and saw he circled various areas. "So what about it?"

"That my dear boy, is Brawler DNA. Did you know they are a perfect stabilizer?" he asked and smirked.

"Brawler… you mean mom's genetics?"

He nodded. "Part of the reason why I have wanted to study the Brawlers in the past. My tests could have been done much smoother if I had obtained Brawler DNA sooner than later. However, they all died before I could even take the chance to try and gain one of them for study. Melee wasn't the right fit for what I needed, the males possessed that characteristic the strongest, and I wanted it more than anything. I could have gotten it had I used your mother for breeding until she produced a male…"

Yuki froze as Genus continued to speak aloud how he could have kidnapped his mother, force her to breed so he could have the sample he desired. "Uh… Dr. Genus…" he said with great worry.

Genus laughed. "My dear boy, that was ages ago. I have no desire to do such a thing, but there was also a good reason why I never went through with it at the time. Your mother was working for one, Amai Mask, making obtaining her nearly impossible. He was constantly around her or had Melee at his side," He paused as Yuki stared at him oddly, he was quick to clear his throat and move the matter along. "In the Brawler family history with the exception of Melee and her children… none of them have turned into monsters. Their blood wouldn't allow it, Melee on the other hand was a rare abnormality. She had gained adaptability from somewhere, and when her life was in danger, it took what Garou gave her and turned her. However, one given such power in a short period of time would simply go mad with it. She should have gone insane with such strength, the monster would have overpowered a human mind with great ease… why didn't it to her?" he asked.

Yuki then took a closer look at his DNA. "So… mom's genetics… keep everything at the level. It doesn't allow the take over of other properties brought into the body?"

"That has been my theory. It's part of the reason why you and your siblings, all of them for that matter, have remained in control of yourselves since you turned. The Brawler blood keeps everything even, you have the power of your monster form, however you still maintain the human aspect of yourselves. Alley must have used this as part of her base in her first prototype of the cure she tried to make… Ah! That would explain Snek, Max and Suiryu!"

"But Doc… do we know for sure this is going to prevent us from going… off the deep end here?" Yuki asked. "My brothers are worried, Yuuma in particular. We don't want to become like Amai the least bit…"

"Look at the sheet again, the dominate monster aspect of your genetics is the serpent. This trumps Amai's hands down since you were born serpent, your mother turned serpent, and therefore that genetic is the dominant one in your body. You may have obtain his features and strength, but all other aspect of you… came from your mother."

He froze to the news. For a moment, his eyes stung as Yuki cleared away the tears that formed. "Mom… saved us… again," he said as he tried to calm himself once more. "Thank God…" he whispered.

"I know you have been worried about this, but rest assured, I believe you will not turn farther. If you wish, I know a technique that will age the blood as if you have become fully mature. We will be certain that this doesn't happen. Now… shall we get to work?"

He dried his eyes, but a determined nod came from Yuki. He has to be certain he and the family are going to be safe from the curse of Amai Mask!

#

Hours would pass.

The tests would be some time yet until the results reveal themselves. Yuki however was relieved for the time being, they were stable. Nothing will change their appearance and personality. However, he was still concerned, if this breaks down with age, this may only be a temporary thing to say the least. As he waited for the results, he decided to get something to eat.

Venturing to the cafeteria once more, he looked about and smiled to his friend, Pig God waiting at his own table and helping himself to a massive meal. He ventured over to the table. "Mind if I join you?" he asked gently.

Pig God gestured to the chair across from him. As Yuki took a seat and placed his order with the drone, he turned to his odd friend. He couldn't explain why he was so drawn to the massive hero. Perhaps it was because when he was younger, he helped him, and in return Pig God looked out for him. He didn't have to, but still he took the time to do so.

"You appear troubled."

He froze to the hero's words, looking up he found Pig God looking at him with concern. "Is something wrong Yuki? Is everything okay?" he asked.

"I hope so, I will know soon enough…" he said and yet he toyed with his hands oddly. "Pig God… sir…"

"Just, Pig God," he insisted.

Yuki smiled. "What if… I am not suppose to look like this?" he asked aloud. "I mean… What if… what if I was to look like something else… would I still be me?"

The former S Class hero paused oddly. "Why would you ask such a thing? I doubt if your appearance changed you would become someone else. You go back and forth between being a serpent and human, yet you are still Yuki."

He nodded to his words. "But, if I were to change so much that altered both forms… would I still be me?" he asked again. "I know this sounds really weird…"

"What's troubling you?" Pig God was now sounding concerned. "Yuki if this is serious…"

"I don't know yet." He said cutting off his words. "I am researching it now, but… I don't know if it means anything yet… if it does change I will be sure to ask for your help. You have always been a great sound board to me, and I thank you for that."

His lunch arrived. Hunger got the better of him as he ate rather quickly. He saw a smirk come across the large hero who said. "You eat like Garou,"

It brought a smile to his lips.

He finished his meal, and yet as he turned to leave, people began to stop and stare oddly. At the door stood Suiryu, wearing a knitted sweater that fit him. But that wasn't the strange part. "Suiryu…. Are you wings in a sweater too?!" questioned Stinger who was starting to snicker.

Suiryu turned and found his wings were in the knitted cover. "How the hell did he even get that on me!?" he asked aloud.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

He heard the commotion.

Curiosity got the better of Garou as he ventured to the cafeteria of the Association. He came to ask Genus a favor, mainly check up on Melee to ensure the health of herself and the baby. Yet as he walked into the cafeteria, he saw Suiryu in a large knitted sweater, with an S on the top and an A over his stomach. Yet somehow, even his wings were in a sweater of their own! "What the yarn hell is going on?" Garou demanded.

Suiryu was just as bewildered as he was. "I have NO idea how this got on me!" he stated. "I woke up from my rest and Titan left, yet somehow… I am in this!" He looked it over but appeared rather impressed. "I got to admit the stitching of this is amazing."

"Something is telling me Titan has taken up a new hobby…" Garou said and smirked. "Looks good on you," and went on his way. Still, it was funny, but a part of him wondered too, how did Titan get that damn thing on Suiryu when he was asleep!?

It didn't matter, he was at the lab doors when he walked in. Genus was hard at work on something and didn't notice Garou standing there at first. He waited a moment until he abruptly cleared his throat… well not abruptly, it sounded as if he was going to hock up some phlegm! Genus turned and saw Garou there. "Oh for a moment I thought you would contaminate the lab!" he said and sighed with relief.

Garou smirked but then turned serious. "Got something to ask you…"

Genus paused and nodded. As Garou came into the lab he appeared rather… reluctant to speak, but he had to in order to ask the favor. "Melee and I are expecting again…."

"Like mother like daughter," he said and smiled. "Congratulations are in order…"

"Let me finish… due to the little mishap with the black bile we contended with and the cure the Brawlers gave us, there has been an abnormality…"

Genus appeared all ears now. "Go on…"

"Melee… is going to birth a human child." He said. "None of my monster genetics or hers is going to affect the baby… hell I don't even know if she is expecting more than one! But we were told… they are going to be human because of the black bile and the Brawler's cure. It accidently took out the monster DNA in her reproductive cycle… whether its permanent or not, we don't know… but…"

"Are you telling me, she will give birth to a healthy, human baby?" he demanded with great amazement.

"Probably?" Garou said in an uncertain tone. "We were wondering if…"

"Bring her in for a check up as soon as possible, I will keep a close eye on this development and sure the health of your wife and child!"

He didn't even have to ask, then again a man of science like him wouldn't dare pass up an opportunity like this now would he? With the arrangements made, Garou left the lab as Yuki returned from his lunch.

He wondered around a bit more. He needed to think over what to do next. Garou wondered if he could raise a human child the way he is, would it make much of a difference? Would his kid know he's their father? What about the other children, what would they think of this odd sibling? His mind was wondering about with what to do next, so much so he nearly didn't see him coming.

"Dad? Are you okay?"

He snapped out of his wondering state. Garou came face to face with Titan who appeared concerned. "You look lost, everything okay?"

He smiled warmly. "Fine kiddo… nice sweater you made Suiryu…"

His chest swelled with pride. "My first one, and it turned out great! His wings were hard to do but I managed!" he then paused. "I… do need more yarn…"

Garou smirked. "You want to go out and get some?"

"Really!? You'll come with me!"

"Your mother wants me to spend more time with you and the others, I focused a lot on Tempest as of late…"

"Can we go now?"

Garou smirked. "I guess we can." Titan was quick to turn to his human form once more as he began to talk about yarn.

Garou was already regretting his offer…

#

Spending time with the kids… it sounds easy enough until they all have different hobbies and want to try various things on their own. Since then Garou as been pulled every which way to say the least. He has been a model for Athena, trained with Tempest, going yarn shopping now with Titan, listened in on Yuuma's band, checked with Yuki on his tests and progress on whatever the hell he was doing. Then there are his OWN children who he believes still need him. Pac, Hunter, Goliath and Draven all go off to do their own thing. He has been more focused on Suiryu than anything and his own children insist that he tend to him more than themselves since he is looking after Alley.

The triplets are with Yuuma most the time to practice their music and try and prepare for whatever is coming their way on this reality TV show.

Yet, here, Garou is standing in line, with arms full of yarn and even his appendages have stretched out to hold more. Titan was buying up nearly half the store! "Are you going to use ALL of this?" Garou demanded of him. "You better be!"

"Oh I will!" Titan vowed. "I will use every piece of yarn and I will make amazing things!"

Garou sighed as he went up to the cash and paid for it all.

That was over 950,000 yen!

They managed to carry it all home, from there he dumped it all into Snek's room as Titan began to organize them by size and color. With a sigh, Garou went on his way yet wondered something. "Rimuru hasn't been seen much around here… nor Max… I wonder if those two are hanging out?" he thought aloud.

Curiosity got the better of him, first thing he would do is find Max. That guy can be like catching smoke after mastering his speed and abilities!

#

Max sat in wait.

He wasn't ready to tell the family yet, but, he has been dating!

However, he didn't know how they would take to him going out or bringing someone home for that matter. But he has been able to get clothing made for proper dating from Athena who was more than willing to help. Not to mention she liked the challenge. Max had been stuck wearing the same hero outfit day in and out for various reasons. One, whenever he put clothing on, he couldn't take it off without shredding it due to his scales. Second… clothing costs a lot of money!

Yet Athena somehow made a fabric for him that won't snag on his scales and would allow him to change without problem. She has since made him a whole wardrobe with this property! "Max?"

He perked up to the gentle voice, but not only that, he heard her coming with bells on… literally.

"Lin-Lin…" he said and smiled.

She was the martial artist he defeated years ago when the Monsters Association was around, the two hit it off as friends shortly after. He felt bad going at her during the fight, he didn't hold back, however he was surprised to hear from her. "You were the first to give me a proper fight!" With that, he offered to spar with her and improve the skills she already possesses.

Lin was something special, she also had familiar movements that he couldn't quite put his finger on either.

Yet when he was turned, he avoided her. Assuming she wouldn't want to spar with someone like him anymore. However, she found him on patrols one afternoon. When he defeated the monster he turned and found her standing there with her hands on her hips. "Sure, you will go and fight a monster on a whim but you won't answer my text messages!"

He was stunned, then again he had to get a whole new phone after his got fried by accident from his power. When he tried to explain to her, she sighed aloud, grabbed his phone and put her number into it. "No excuses this time!" she protested.

She never said anything about his appearance, let alone that he was half monster. They trained every so often, but more and more, Max has found that she has wanted to spend time with him. Today was their first official date!

"You are looking dazed again, get knocked stupid by Garou or something?" she asked as he snapped out of his train of thoughts.

Max smirked. "Sometimes I wonder that myself…" and then laughed. "Where would you like to go?"

She shrugged her shoulders to it all. So they just started walking. "You look sharp. Where did you get this?" He wore dark blue dress pants and a blazer to match. When he caught his reflection in a window he smiled, he felt normal!

"Friend made it for me. I had trouble finding clothing to wear because my scales could shred them so easily." He explained.

Her arms suddenly coiled into his. "So… tell me, how are things at the house? Everyone okay?" she asked with great curiosity.

"Chaotic to say the least… Then again, the house is full of strange and interesting people…" he said and snickered. "The strangest part is Suiryu and Alley are going to be parents! Yet somehow… Suiryu has taken Alley into himself… we're not sure how that happened…"

Lin froze. "He's going to be a father!?" she demanded. "Why didn't he tell me!"

This made Max freeze. "Wait… You have a thing with Suiryu?" he asked with great curiosity.

"I thought you knew already. Suiryu is my older brother"

He stopped dead in his tracks. "HE'S YOUR BROTHER!?"

Lin-Lin laughed aloud. "Oh that never gets old… Yes, he's my older brother. We don't really get in each other's ways. I went and practice a different martial art than him, went to different masters and what not. When his career took off, I stepped back and kept that tidbit a secret. After all, what girl would try to befriend me to get to him?" she asked.

"Good thinking on your part," Max snickered. He then paused. "Suiryu never mentioned he had a sister…"

She nodded. "Just I never mention I had a brother. Perhaps it's for a good reason. He writes and visited me often after he turned. I was SO glad to know he was with good company… I was worried for him. Believe it or not, he gets lonely very quickly. Which was why he always went from girl to girl. He didn't want to be alone. I think it scares him. When this while thing happened, I was worried since he was kept in isolation for so long. He still tells me the happiest day of all that was when Pac and Hunter came to visit and then made the arrangement for him to move in…"

"I got to agree with him on that, I was in the same hospital, they kept us separated from the other heroes thinking we were going to go nuts or something and fight everyone. Snek and I were able to hang out a little… Snek barely left his room… same with me. We couldn't face the world with what we became… I thought… I thought it was the end for me… I would have anything worth living for."

Lin paused as he hand came up to the side of his face. "Max… there is always a silver lining… you still have your heart and mind… that the important thing."

"Took a while for me to get that… I couldn't believe how well Garou handled this. He never got enough credit for that, and he was able to teach us on top of that…"

They began to walk a little more, they stopped for snacks and treats, but never decided on a place to go or what to do on the date. Lin was more than happy to just walk and talk with Max and so was he.

Yet, on their date, he heard something. Normally those who don't approve of his appearance whisper lowly to themselves, but every so often, it bubble up again. "Freak!" he heard one man yell.

Max paused as he turned to see who spoke it aloud didn't even try to hide or blend in with the crowd. "Why doesn't anyone else see this is wrong!" the man demanded. "A monster like him, tricking a young girl like this! What is with you people! He needs to be stopped!"

"HEY!" Lin snapped back as she pulled away from Max. "I ASKED HIM OUT!" she stated.

The man froze. "You? Wanted to date… THAT!"

"HIM, and yes" she snapped back. "Let's go Max, I'm getting hungry."

He nodded in agreement, yet, as they were about to leave, he heard it. A sharp break in the air, he didn't even bother to turn around, instead one of his tentacles reacted and snatched the object in mid air, inches from his head. He turned his head far enough to see the bastard picked up a rock and dared to throw it at him! Max didn't turn around, instead he kept glaring at the man from the corner of his eye, his tentacle then crushed the stone with ease to dust, startling the man who threw it.

He turned pale, realizing the strength Max had in that lone appendage was nothing compared to what he really possesses! "I heard there's a new pizza place that opened, wanna get a slice?" he asked.

"You know, pizza sounds good." She said as her arms linked into his once more.

As they walked though, Max felt a familiar energy lingering about. Perhaps curiosity got the better of him, but he smirked as he felt the presence vanish. Garou couldn't help but keep an eye on everyone who lives under his roof!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"That was perfect!"

Rimuru smiled.

He was out in the deep woods along with master Bang, learning water stream rock smashing fist. He had finally perfected it to his linking and the approval of Master Bang. Yet as he smiled to the accomplishment, he sighed aloud. "Perhaps I should leave the Neo Heroes now…" he said. "I only joined to learn from you Master…"

Bang was seated against a near by tree. It made Rimuru do a double take since he appeared much like his father when he is in a relaxed state… just far more human and older looking. Master Bang however smiled. "Remember when I said that you could combine moves? Do you want to try it?" he asked.

His eyes widened as he nodded his head. "Good, I'll do water stream, you will be doing whirlwind, this has to be done in perfect harmony… and we need to go elsewhere to do it, or we will take out half the forest here."

Master Bang rose from his seat as he silently walked next to Rimuru. "You should tell your father about this," he insisted. "After all, I am sure he is wondering where you go off to, isn't he?"

"Yeah… but I want to surprise him, I mean I have mastered a few other technique but I still don't have his ability, I mean, dad just has to see it once and he can do it. I take a week!"

"Still remarkable considering it takes others years… some may never even learn it at all!"

He nodded his head as they found a clearing. This part of the forest was ravaged by a monster attack, there was nothing more than dirt and dust to strike against. "Ready, now we have to be in perfect sync for this. Movement and all, are you ready?"

With a deep breath, Rimuru nodded his head. They began. However, Rimuru already felt his timing was off, Bang went through with his movements but he hesitated with his own.

"What's wrong?"

"I… I don't know, maybe I am second guessing myself here… I mean, how could I possibly…"

Suddenly, there was a massive blast of air! It occurred right before his eyes as it ripped up what little remained of the forest, making a trench deep enough that if one were to fall, they would break a leg! Master Bang was slightly startled by it, however he sighed aloud. "I do believe your secret is out…" he said with a sigh.

Rimuru was confused until he heard something come from behind him. He suddenly struck a stance, prepared to fight. However froze when he saw his father lingering behind him. "Dad…" he said and nearly stepped back into the hole. He was quickly caught though by his father's tail and was pulled to safety.

"Garou…" said Master Bang. "Why are you spying on him?"

His arms crossed as he refused to look his former master in the eyes. "I was… merely flying about in the neighborhood… got curious…"

"Dad…" Rimuru said in an annoyed tone.

"I was concerned okay! You disappear and not tell us what is going on, I get worried… Happy?" he said yet directed the latter part to his former master.

Bang was smiling from ear to ear. "Very much so," he said with a grin on his lips. "Your son is remarkable. He wanted to learn martial arts for you."

His father appeared stunned as he turned to Rimuru who now shied away. "I wanted… to do something that would make you proud of me." He explained. "I felt this was something doable since… you're a great hero, I don't think I could ever be as good as you dad…" He froze as he was suddenly pulled into his father's arms.

"You don't have to do this for me," he whispered. "Do it because you want to," but there was that proud look on his face. "You must have come a long way, who else have you learned from?"

"Master Bang, Master Bomb and various others who were called to master Bomb's dojo that were willing to teach me. Others refused when they learned I was your son,"

His father laughed. "Yeah, figured that would happen. So, you are learning combination strikes aren't you?"

"I don't think I am ready for those yet,"

"You will be soon enough, keep at it kid… I suppose we need to head back now…" Bang said offhandedly.

"Go back?"

"Uh… I had to join the Neo Heroes in order to learn from Master Bang…" Rimuru confessed.

His father sighed aloud but nodded. "I figured they would pull this shit…" he paused though. "You don't have a hero suit made, do you?"

"Hero suit?" asked Rimuru.

"Let me speak with Athena on that. Perhaps she can make you something like what we made for Drax…"

"So… you don't mind me being a Neo Hero?" Rimuru asked.

"For the moment, no, since you are doing what you want, and learning from who you wish to learn from. Yet if they put you in a situation you don't want to be in, then I will be furious!" he said in a warning tone. "For now… keep at it kid, just don't hide something like this from me. We still got the house of evolution on our case and if they come after you… I wouldn't have known where to look."

He nodded in agreement, yet paused. "Wait, how DID you find me?" Rimuru asked.

His father merely smirked. "I have my ways!"

"He was stalking you the moment you left the house." Bang whispered.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

He stood alone before the store.

With a deep breath his hand reached for the door, but it trembled all at the same time. However if he were to do this, he has to do it right! He gaining his courage, his hand reached once more and he walked in.

"Welcome!" came the cheery voice of a salesman, yet the smile instantly vanished from his face the moment his eyes locked on to him. A twinge of fear soon followed as his mouth twitched nervously, yet he tried not to express it.

Pac was use to this by now, however he needed this man to cooperate with him. "Hi… I came to look at some rings," he explained gently.

Despite his calm demetor, the man kept staring at Pac, but his eyes noticed his tail lashing about as it too took in the store on his own accord. "Uh… wh… what kind of rings?" the salesman managed to sputter out.

Pac began to look about as he tried to find the proper words to explain. "Uh… It's actually an engagement ring…" he explained.

The look didn't vanish on the man's face, Pac didn't need esper abilities to know what he was thinking. 'This freak has the guts to ask someone to marry him? HIM! Doesn't he see what's in the mirror every morning?!'

Pac sighed aloud, he has been to other jewelry stores all with the same look and same reaction. "Maybe I'll just go elsewhere…" he was about to leave until he heard a sharp whisper.

"You're not going to help him!?" He was nearly out the door when he heard. "Sir, wait!"

It was a more gentle voice. He turned and saw another man who glared at his counterpart. "Please, forgive the rudeness of my employee here. You are looking for an engagement ring?" he asked.

Pac nodded. "I know I am not the kind that appears…"

"We have a lovely selection over here…"

He paused as he was instantly taken over to a display case along the far wall on the left. There, the sales associate pulled out various rings and explained their price and the size of the diamond. "Diamonds are in short supply but I assure you, we have a love selection to choose from."

Pac peered over them, but they weren't quite what he was looking for. "I am looking for one that… has a long diamond on it, not a princess cut or anything. I want it to look like a piano key… is that possible?" he asked.

"It will be difficult to obtain, but I can try and find one. It will be VERY expensive," he warned.

Pac then thought it over. "What if I brought my own diamond?"

This confused the salesman. "Brought your own?" he asked.

"Wait, I think I can make one…" Pac said as he suddenly put more thought into it. "Carbon, pulse pressure and heat… yeah… I think that's feasible…" he said aloud as his tail even nodded to the notion.

"Sir, a diamond is very difficult to make, as well those artificially created are not the same quality…" the salesman tried to explain.

"Make you a deal though. If I can make a diamond, will you make the ring for me? In exchange, I will make you four diamonds. You did say they are rare right?"

Curiosity got the better of the salesman but he nodded in agreement to the deal. Pac smiled as he was quick to leave the store…

#

He made a quick trip to the lab and learned a little bit about diamonds, despite his notion of using charcoal to make it, he soon gave up on the notion as Genus told him it wasn't doable. "Diamonds need various materials heated over 35,000 degrees and pressure of the earth." He explained and even gave Pac various samples of what makes a diamond. With that in mind he took the samples with him to the diamond place and tried to think if he was able to do this. With a sigh, Pac nodded as he gathered the ingredients into his hands, various metals and rocks were within the palm of his hand. He did this all outside of the jewelry store too, the shop keep insisted on seeing this first hand. So, with that in mind, Pac tried to make one. He condensed all the materials within his palm, then he summoned the fire ability he possessed. The heat continued to grow and build into his hands, as items within the alleyway somehow began to smolder and burn! Pac had to take drastic action as he used his coiled beasts around his hand to retain the heat. The continued to clench with all his might in hopes he could make something, within twenty minutes, he couldn't handle the heat or continue the pressure. As he called back his creatures, his hand slowly opened.

It was a smoldering mess!

"Damn it" he cursed. Yet as he was about to toss away the contents, the jeweler stopped him. "Wait!" he looked in the palm of his hand and saw a single glitter. "That's a very small diamond!" he explained.

"But it's not enough…" Pac said with a sigh.

"No, but you made a good attempt… huh… let's see if perhaps we can still arrange something. I won't have a diamond big enough to make it into what you wish, but a group of small diamonds would work just as well wouldn't they?"

Pac's eyes lit up as he nodded his head. "Yes, yes it would!"

"Good. Now… whose the lucky lady?" he asked with a grin.

Pac smiled. "Metal Bat's sister… Zenko."

The man froze. "You are proposing to her?! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO!"

"Huh?"

"Come, this way!" The man ushered Pac back into the store, there he made a phone call and was told to wait.

Question is, what was he waiting for!?

#

He was given a chair, a snack and a cup of tea as he waited. Pac was also getting a little nervous as to what the hell was going on! Yet it all came perfectly clear when the door opened.

Metal Bat walked in.

Pac felt defeated as the sales clerk explained. "This young man claims he is going to propose to your sister,"

Pac sighed. "Let me guess, not the first time this has happened?" Pac asked sarcastically.

Bad smirked. "I doubt I would be the one going around and kicking ass of those who claimed they were going to ask Zenko to marry them." Bad approached as the sales people got another chair and a little box. Bad took a seat as he stared right into Pac's face.

"Is something wrong?" Pac asked nervously.

Bad shook his head and smirked. He took out the box and revealed the ring inside. "Sis has looked at this ring ever since she was eight." Bad explained. "Every year on her birthday I bring her to the stores, show her all the rings but she always came back to this one."

Pac took a closer look at the ring and found it to be stunning. It was like a regular cut diamond, but the smaller ones all around it made the larger one pop. No wonder she loved this ring. Bad smirked. "I pulled a few favors and asked the store to take this one off for sale. I pay'em every year to do this and keep the ring on hold. Now… it can be bought." He turned to the salesman and nodded his approval.

Pac was stunned as the ring was already chosen. "How did you know she would still go to that ring?"

Bad smirked as he leaned back. "I told her our mom had one that looked similar." He explained.

Pac stared down at the ring and nodded. "If she wants this one, I will get it for her!" he announced. Standing up and out of his chair he went to the cashier and bought the ring. The price was high, however, for Zenko is it worth every penny.

With the ring in hand, he felt Metal Bat's arm come over his shoulder. "Now that I KNOW you are going to be my brother in law, let's take a walk. There's an area where I think would be perfect for the two of you to start putting down roots!"

Pac had no other choice as Bad refused to let go of his shoulder and led him out of the store…


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Meanwhile deep in the woods…

"You're shitting me!"

She paused and looked around, Shadow Ring knows she heard his voice, and yet she couldn't find a trace of him. "What do you think?"

Looking about she tried to find him. "You can't be serious? Since when the hell did you learn this? You swear to me you aren't moving the moment you say something?" she demanded.

He chuckled aloud. "I have remained in the same spot since I tested this. But it works right?"

She sighed aloud. "Yes, now undo it so I know where the hell you are!"

Draven suddenly appeared out of nowhere. His back against the tree as he was grinning from ear to ear, this was a technique no one in his family knows how to do. Yet he wondered how he was able to do it. Shadow Ring sighed aloud to it all, ever since he has been training with her and Zombieman, he has tried to become more stealthy. "I wonder though how this happened…" Draven said aloud as he came off the tree. He looked to his hands and then began to think. "Could this be part of the power the monster possesses?"

"What monster?" she asked.

"Well, considering my skin came to be because I made it out of Snek's moltings. Snek's suit was made out of a monster he killed back in the day, perhaps its powers are slowly being released into me… but if I am capable of this, perhaps he is now too…"

Shadow Ring appeared rather disturbed to the news. "Wait, your skin… is that way because you wore a suit out of Snek's old sheddings?" she demanded.

"Yes, I thought I looked good in it. It's the same with my brother but he made his out of Amai's discards," he explained. "Still, for it to appear now…"

"Wait, wait, how did that even happen?!"

Draven smirked and explained to her about his mother's powers. She can absorb the strength of those she comes in contact with. "I don't know if she has complete control over it, but when we are young, we don't. Since Goliath and I wore the suits all the time, I guess our bodies just took what it wanted from them. Strange if you think about it…"

She sighed aloud to it all. "You have any more tricks up your sleeve?"

"I'll let you know if I find any." He said and smiled. "So, what do we want to practice today?"

Shadow Ring was one of the few heroes who would give him the time of day. Draven found it was interesting. Before they really hit it off, she had been testing him. Seeing how good his perception was, and perhaps curious to his abilities. He managed to out maneuver her one day when she was following him about in the city, he vanished down an alleyway just as she was going to confront him. When Draven appeared behind her without a sound. A skill she possessed but not to the same degree as him. "I would say stealth since you are working on that. I got to up my game!" she stated. But a pause came over her. "You think there's a reason why Flash hasn't asked me to train with him yet? I think I would be a good apprentice!"

Draven sighed. "He has his own priorities to be honest with you, he's still not officially part of the Association, my sister Alley has asked him, but he claims he isn't ready to join just yet. Perhaps he has some other business to take care of."

She appeared rather disappointed to the news. Her ninjutsu is good. However compared to Flash's caliber, she has a long way to go. Since then, he has trained with her deep in the woods where no one would disrupt them. Not to mention, Draven has begun to develop a crush on her. They have 'dates' in a sense but not the same kind he has seen Alley and Suiryu go on or talk about. They are merely training sessions for it is all she wants to do.

"So… stealth huh? Let's see how well you can do. I am going to hunt you, do your best to avoid being found by me. Okay?"

She nodded. Draven turned his back and tucked his tail away as he waited five minutes for her to hide and remain hidden. Yet when he turned around again, he listened to the forest. There were sounds that should be there, he sighed to it all. 'I got to encourage her, but she is so disheartened when I find her easily. How do I go about doing this?' he thought.

Yet the more he tried to figure something out, the more he heard the strange sound in the forest. It made him pause. "That's not her…" he whispered.

Trees suddenly began to tremble, he could hear some crushing down in the distance. This wasn't Shadow Ring at all, but a monster! "SHADOW! LET'S DO THIS ANOTHER TIME, WE GOT TROUBLE!" he shouted. He began to rush through the woods, when he came to the clearing, he found her already going head to head with a wild demonic monster rat with four serpent tails! She was holding her own okay, however the beast was getting pissed off with her and her constant barrage of shurikens. Suddenly, she was lashed!

One of the serpent tails managed to strike her. "SHADOW!" Draven shouted.

He couldn't stop himself, he ran in hard and fast. He merely shoulder tackled the bastard before it blew up into chunks of gore! Yet when he turned, Shadow Ring was bleeding and poisoned! "Shadow… hang on Shadow!"

Draven went over the body, until he found all the serpent heads. Without hesitation he devoured them quickly, his body shuttered as his tail shook and then nodded. Rushing back he stopped the bleeding and then his tail bit into her. It took a moment for the anti venom to work, but the moment it did, the color returned to her face. "Draven?" she whispered weakly.

"Hang on, I got to get you to the Association. I gave you an anti venom but you are bleeding."

"I still… have a long way to go…" she whispered.

He wasted little time, he flew to the Association as quickly as he could and called for help. He was fortunate that Alley turned most of Metal Knight's drones into a work force. One was specialized in medical procedures. They were quick to assess the situation, they stitched her up and gave her one more shot of the anti venom to be certain. All she needed now was rest.

Shadow Ring passed out rather quickly in the bed. Draven stared down at her, dishearten to his own actions. "I should have done more…" he whispered.

"Hey Kid,"

Draven paused and saw Zombieman lingering in the doorway. "What happened here?"

"Monster attack… I acted too late and she got hurt…" Draven whispered in embarrassment. "I thought… she looked like… I should have…"

"Should have, would have, could have…" Zombieman signed. "I get it, but there's no point in beating yourself up over it. She's going to be okay right?"

"Yeah…" Draven whispered.

"It's a hard lesson for both of you to learn. Know your limit, know when to interfere." He said in a rather cold tone. "You will figure that out soon enough."

"But… I should have done something before hand." Draven said. "We were training and I thought… I mean… She was training on her stealth. I knew where she was right away but she is always so disheartened every time I find her instantly. I know I am not the one she wants to train with, she wants to learn from Flash…"

Zombieman smirked. "Yet, why is she going to you?" he asked. "If she wanted to train with Flash that much, nothing would stop her from consistently going to him, seeking him out and demanding she learn from him. Instead… she's with you. Why is that?"

Draven shrugged. "Runner up I suppose…"

"Think harder kid," Zombieman said and patted his shoulder. "She's gonna be fine,"

He left him alone in the room shortly after. Draven couldn't bring himself to leave until she wakes up again. Pulling up a chair, he sat vigilantly at her bedside…


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

She was at a loss.

Melee didn't know how to handle the news of being pregnant with human children. In her mind she wondered if her children would really be okay, what if something goes wrong? What if she does something wrong? Before it was simple since instinct took over, Garou truthfully did most of the work for her and she returned the favor when it was his turn to take care of the children. But now… it was a whole new and scary situation.

"Sis, you are overthinking this, you know that right?"

In hopes of setting her mind at ease, Melee's brothers took her out for the day and insisted to Garou they got this. They first went out for lunch, Street was trying to tell her so far she is doing great, there was no need for worry. But she didn't share that sensation. "Street… Knuckle… You know I have had kids before, this doesn't feel the same. In fact… I feel more exposed than I ever have before!" she said but whispered the last part to them. "Garou… always took care of me. I always felt safe when I was with him. Sure, it was weird, but I never worried about a thing when he enveloped me into himself…"

"Still creepy," said Knuckle as he took a mouth full of food. "You got to see it this way sis, if you two were human still, this is the kind of kids you would have had! I mean isn't this a good thing too? You will have two children who will be human and able to take in the world! Not that your current kids don't do that, but…"

"Keep eating, you talk stupidly when hungry," scolded Street as he shoved a dinner roll into Knuckle's mouth. She smirked at that. Her brothers are still the same despite being cyborgs.

"I just want to be certain we can raise them. I mean, Street, Knuckle. I have only handled infants once and they weren't even my children!" she explained. "The kids grow up fast when they have monster genetics in them, they were never small for a long time. But to have normal children growing at a normal rate… how am I going to do it?"

Street nodded as he understood apparently where she was coming from. "You ain't use to kids being kids for long, is that it?" he asked.

"Yes," she whispered. "But I also don't know how they are going to feel when they grow up seeing their family are a bunch of monsters and they aren't. Would they be upset with how things turned out? Would they want to find a way to be like us?" she questioned.

"Can't answer that, and neither can you. Sis, you're a good mom, you know and understand your kids well enough. Human or not, you are going to be a mother again, and you are going to be a damn good one!" Street scolded.

Knuckle nodded in agreement as well. "Human or not, you're pregnant, you are going to have babies, and baby bro is going to help you raise them!"

"You do know that nick name really annoys him," she warned.

The brothers smirked. "Good, now we know he's listening to us when we call him that. Come on sis, let's walk off lunch, we got to do some baby shopping for you, don't we?"

"Cribs, supplies, diapers, bottles, clothing, blankets…" Knuckle named off.

She sighed aloud and nodded in agreement. Perhaps it was best to get this done now than to panic and rush about later.

As they walked out of the restaurant, Street peered down at her oddly. "So, have you picked names yet?" he asked.

"No, I don't know what I am going to have yet" she said.

"We can tell you," said Knuckle. "It's not surprising either…."

She sighed. "Boy,"

"Boys," corrected Knuckle.

"Twins again!? What the hell!" she demanded.

The brothers snickered. "You really shocked on that? You're a Brawler, Melee!"

"I don't even remember anyone in the family having that many multiple births!"

"You were too young to remember," Street explained. "Brawlers are prolific breeders needless to say, however it does strain the mother a lot. Lucky for you, your body adapted to it, not to mention that Zombie guy's regeneration is nothing to sneeze at, that's what's been saving you each time you have kids"

"You don't have to tell me twice," she muttered.

For the rest of the afternoon, Melee and her brothers went shopping for baby supplies, mainly diapers, blankets, a few articles of clothing and even toys since Knuckle insisted upon them. By the end of the day, there were enough things to last her at least three months after the babies are born. But for now, she will tuck them into storage at the house. "Sis…" said Knuckle. "If you ever needs us, you know we will come, not even hellfire will stop us!" he vowed.

She smiled and nodded. "I know," she said meekly. A part of her still couldn't believe her brothers were back from the dead and walking next to her. Never in her wildest dreams did she think this would ever happen. God forbid if someone found a way to bring back her father!

Garou would divorce her soon after if he ever returned!

They made their way back to the Dragon's keep. When they entered Melee found the house rather empty, except for Titan who was in Snek's room. She paused as she heard the small ticking sound coming from it. Curiosity got the better of her as she knocked on the door. "Titan?"

"Don't come in!" he warned. "I am working on a surprise!"

"Oh… okay…" Melee backed away, however Titan was quick to slip out of the room in serpent form. He smiled to his uncles but was soon focused on her.

"Mom, you seem tired, come here…"

"Titan, I'm fine… wait, what are you…" He began to coil around her gently, she felt herself braced up against him and was cuddled right into him! "Titan…" she began to say yet, somehow, she felt instantly relaxed!

"Kid's got talent on that to say the least." snickered Knuckle.

She couldn't explain the sensation, but she couldn't bring herself to move out of his grasp. "I got you mom, I will always be there when you need me," Titan vowed.

"Awww!" cooed the Brawlers.

She was too tired to care, her eyes grew heavy as she began to fall asleep. "No wonder Suiryu prefers to sleep like this… I get it…" she muttered as she drifted off to sleep.

"Hey! That's my spot!"

Her eyes shot open as Suiryu came though the door. Titan hissed angrily at him. "You didn't have to wake her!" he protested. "Besides, I got more than enough room for two, you can share!"

Suiryu smirked as Titan readjusted himself. The kid was over 50 feet long, one loop around a person and he has them in his coil. He was able to adjust himself enough that he brought Melee up closer to him and kept Suiryu mid way down his body. From there, the two nestled in. Melee couldn't explain why it felt so good to be held in such a way.

"Ah, that's how he does it…" Knuckle said offhandedly with a smirk on his lip.

"What?" asked Melee.

"Titan here has adapted to holding on to others in such a way it relaxes them, think of him as a living weighted blanket. However he can adjust himself to the weight and pressure someone needs to feel comfort. That's a talent in itself," Knuckle explained.

Titan smiled. "I always remembered how mom would hold me, a firm and yet gentle embrace, it always made me feel safe and comfortable…"

Melee's eyes were growing heavy. She gave out a yawn. Suiryu on the other hand was already out like a light!

#

She wanted to celebrate… Not to mention get some time alone with Jason.

Eclipsa was getting braver as each and every day she draws closer to Jason. The two have been able to get some alone time after practice and go out somewhere without the rest of the band. Luna has tried and failed many times over to peep in on her sister, but Akira has been keeping a close eye on her. "You know better than this…" he would say as he caught Luna eavesdropping on Eclipsa. With that said, he would take hold of her ear and drag her off. "You two go while you still can." He insisted.

With the blessing given, Eclipsa and Jason rushed out and tried to find a place more secluded in a sense. They ended up at a quite little coffee bar, but the place was packed! The slinked in and managed to get a table. "Damn… I didn't think Luna would let us go off on our own!" Jason said and laughed. "What is with your sister?"

Eclipsa sighed. "The fear of missing out apparently. Luna wants to be in there like a dirty shirt… she doesn't realize just because we are siblings, doesn't mean I can't sense her…" she said and snickered.

Jason nodded. "I better get us something to drink. What would you like?"

"NO WAY!"

The two jumped as a voice came to their table, rather loud and brash to say the least. Looking up, Eclipsa froze as she found the band Zombie Apocalypse staring down at them. She worried, did… did they figure out who they were?

"Dude… WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN ALL OUR LIVES?!" demanded Rob Zombie.

Jason however was rather startled. "I'm sorry, do I know you?" he asked.

"Oh… sorry." Rob regained himself. "We're a band, you see, we're a tribute band to the S Class hero Zombieman!" he explained. "You… are a dead ringer for him, you know that?"

"I get that a lot actually." Jason said and tried to laugh it off. "If you guys don't mind… I'm out with a dear friend of mine…"

Rob's arm was suddenly shoved by one of the other guys. "Dude… that's one of Garou's daughters!" he whispered.

Eclipsa froze a little, wondering what they were thinking. She knows she looks odd but still. "I have never seen a child of Garou up close before… wow… you look amazing" said Fester.

"Huh?" she and Jason asked at the same time.

"Sorry that sounded creepy didn't it? Look we apologize for dropping in on you like this, we're a HUGE fan of Zombieman… Garou is a close second in our books. We hold him and his family in high regards for all that they have done for the cities and us. You see… our families were saved by Zombieman once before… we've also been saved by Garou and his family too." Said Rob. "Some people don't understand it, but, we got a great respect for the two of them."

She was surprised to their words, she thought the band were just a bunch of cold and heartless teenagers. But in reality, they really do appreciate people around them. Perhaps their cold expression they casted when Yuuma first introduced themselves was to be certain they wouldn't be messed around with. Suddenly, Fester stepped away for a few minutes, but then returned with two drinks. He placed one before Eclipsa and one before Jason. "Sorry for the interruption, this here is top notch café mocha, there's a lot more chocolate in it than others. I think you would like it."

"Thanks… I'm Jason by the way, this is Eclipsa."

They bowed respectfully. "Truth be told man, if you know how to play or what to learn. We will take you in, you would be a perfect fit for our band." Rob explained.

Jason smiled. "Thanks, I'll consider it."

"We got to go practice, I wonder what Amai is going to throw at us next." Explained Cannibal.

"Yeah, that's true, I never knew our competition would be so difficult. Especially the wolves man, anyway…" Rob turned back to them, he gave a gentle nod before excusing himself and his band mates.

When they left, Jason was rather impressed. "They were a lot nicer than I expected."

"Yeah… weird… now it's going to get awkward playing against them!" Eclipsa said, but then her eyes caught the drink. She saw Jason reach for his own and playfully raised it to her.

"To first dates?" he asked and smiled.

She raised her glass as well, yet before they could even clink them together she paused and then sighed aloud. "It would be if my siblings were to leave me alone…"

Peering out of the corner of her eye she caught them red handed. Akira and Luna, sitting across the room trying to hide themselves behind a menu…


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

In the days that followed, Garou went to Tempest's tournament and watched him clear out his opponents. Despite being the only sumo going back to back in seven consecutive matches, no one in the audience dare to question he wasn't worthy to fight in such a high standing in the sumo federation. "This guy is amazing! He doesn't stop!" Garou heard one say.

"No kidding, no wonder he's the blue dragon!" said another.

'Blue dragon huh?' Garou thought and smirked to himself.

He was able to sit among the other fans in the crowd, he's gotten better at retracting his extra appendages and creatures to appear more human and less threatening. Yet as he continued to watch the matches, his eyes kept catching that of another.

Neo Hero Raiden.

Garou sneered at him as he knows Raiden has been eying him as well. But for the most part, he comes, watches Tempest's matches and then leave when he is done. More than likely, he is scoping out his competition. "The man is no fool, I'll give him that, he's been eying Tempest this whole time…" Garou muttered to himself, but then, he began to think. He hasn't seen Raiden in action, nor has he scoped his strength and capabilities, if anything, Garou needs more information on him so he can properly train Tempest on how to defeat him.

"VICTOR, TEMPEST!"

Garou snapped out of his blank stare as Tempest was declared the winner after his seventh bout of the day. The crowd roared aloud as some even threw their seat pillows towards the ring. "Huh, that's a sign of respect…" Garou thought. It was never done before yet having face all the sumos in this bracket. It was called for. Tempest gave a dignified bow to the people before walking to the back. Just as he did, Raiden got up and left as well.

Curiosity got the better of him.

Garou decided to seek around the back and see what is going on. He left his seat and then made his way towards the locker room. He just peered around the corner when he saw Tempest talking to someone, a little more and he managed to catch a glimpse of Raiden speaking with him. "Not bad kid, not bad at all. That was the first step you take on your way to become Yokozuna. Those guys will weed out the weak, now that you have proven yourself, those ahead of you are aiming to take you out!"

"He's warning him?" Garou whispered.

"Thank you for the advice, Raiden. I assure you I am ready for it all. I will defeat any and all who come before me." Tempest said with great respect.

"See that you do boy, I've become interested in your career. For that matter, I still need to repay you for taking out my top student… don't think this is all fun and games now… you are about to enter the higher bracket… I do admit though, your nickname came a lot faster than I anticipated. The Blue Dragon… nice ring… It will be a perfect compliment for when I get my new nick name… the dragon slayer!"

With that, Raiden walked off. He strolled right pass Garou, however, he stopped.

"Why is the Human monster interested in the world of sumo?" he demanded.

Garou merely smirked. "Something to do, besides, I know you are still sore about me taking out Oni before you could."

Raiden's eyes flared with rage. "You had NO RIGHT to do that!"

Garou kept calm, he scratched his chin but kept the smirk on his lip. "Yeah, I know that… but that's in the past, it can't be changed now, can it?" he asked.

Raiden sneered at him but his eyes drifted towards Tempest who was now watching on with great curiosity. "You better not harm that kid over there… He's the closest thing I got to competition in this industry!"

"Wouldn't even think of it," Garou vowed. "Besides, that kid is going to kick your ass." He said and made certain his voice was loud enough for Tempest to hear. "I think that kid is going to be more than what you can handle."

Raiden then smirked at the notion. "We'll see, shall we?"

"Indeed, we will"

Raiden walked off shortly after, when he was gone, Garou turned but nearly ran into Tempest. "Dad… what are you doing!" he demanded. "Are you provoking Raiden!?"

He smirked and nodded. "I wanted to fight him."

"WHY!" Tempest demanded. "Dad… you can't do this, not here and not now! Are you not thinking about the consequences?"

Garou paused but then realized his son was more upset with the notion of him getting into an unprovoked fight, one that if discovered that he is a part of, would make him lose his credibility. "Sorry… honestly, I wanted to fight him so I would know how to train you better."

"Dad… I appreciate that, really, but at the moment. I don't need to worry about Raiden, I still got another few ranks to go, and I doubt they are going to allow me to move up due to a single victory over these sumo wrestlers."

"That's true… okay then, well… perhaps we ought to step up your training then…"

"TEMPEST!"

Garou hid himself in the shadows and watched on. Tempest was approached by a referee and was explaining the situation. "Your victories have permitted you to enter the final bracket of the tournament. You need to be here tomorrow, understood?"

"Final bracket?" he asked. "But I wasn't…"

"Chairman's orders, you had more victories than all others in this tournament. As well, we have found attendance is down when you are not fighting that day, so tomorrow. You need to come here and compete in the final bracket. Understood?"

Tempest merely nodded as he was left to be on his way. However, Garou began to realize something. The chairman of the sumo federation is no fool. He has found himself a new attraction. Raiden isn't wrestling as much due to his Neo Hero obligation, Tempest however is a fresh face, and has already gained a lot of attention.

"Let's get you rested up for tomorrow then," Garou announced.

He nodded in agreement.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The next day.

Yuuma and the band were in the studio, not before they had to air out a small family tiff. Eclipsa as told her brother and sister to back off and quit following her. "Jason and I want time to ourselves!" she stated before they left the house. "So quit following me!"

"We just want to be sure…" Akira began to explain, but she refused to allow him to finish his answer.

"No, you just like following me around, and Luna like to watch the drama happen… enough is enough you two, you wouldn't like it if I was hanging over your shoulders when you are with someone special!" she stated with her arms crossed.

"We were just curious…" Luna muttered.

"I got to agree with Eclipsa here…" Yuuma began to say. "Despite the fact that I love my brothers and sisters here, I like my own time and space, and if I am with someone special… I want that to be a private moment." He said.

Luna put her hands on her hips and protested. "We look out for each other, what if there was a monster attack!" she demanded.

"There will be in this house if you keep following me!" Eclipsa warned.

"You will not make such a threat in this house!"

They jumped when they heard Snek's voice. He came out from Amai's room and slithered up to them, his arms crossed as he looked down at everyone. "I am not your father on this, but I want this to end now since he is going to have enough to deal with. You two, back off on your sister!" he ordered. "If you don't, I will be sure to have ALL your siblings linger around you when you are with someone special. Hell I will even get my kids involved too!" he said in a threatening tone. "You will never know peace again and I will have them sing baby snake throughout the whole day too!"

Luna froze, despite the fact she made that song for Snek's kids, the older she got and more mature she became, the song also drove her rather crazy after the 400th time!

Snek then turned to Eclipsa. "You just keep your parents posted on your whereabouts okay? We still got the House of Evolution shit going on, and I don't want to see you or your friends get hurt. Understood?"

She nodded in agreement.

"Okay, Drax is already at the studio waiting, you better get going. Good luck today!"

Yuuma didn't know if that resolved the situation, nonetheless, it has returned calm to the band.

They arrived with their gear and persona masks and costumes on, they were greeted by David who explained that things were about to get interesting. "We had a meeting a few days ago, Amai really wants to mess you guys up with challenges… Can't say I know what he's going to do next…"

With that being said, they waited for the show to start and for Amai to appear once more. When he did, he smiled wickedly. "Hello all you wonderful and beautiful people out there. It has come now to our second challenge for the battle of the bands, but we are going to do things a little different. There will be no singing as of yet, but I wish to see how resourceful these bands are. For your challenge is this, find someone in the sports industry to sing for you!" he said and smirked.

"What the hell is this?" muttered Yuuma. "Find a sports celebrity to sing?"

"You will have one week, and you will have a film crew on hand to show your progress. Good luck!"

When he vanished from the screen, Yuuma looked in the booth and saw a small film crew, they came out and already started to record them. "Wait, so we got to find someone who plays sports to come here and sing with us?" Drax asked.

"Sounds that way… Any ideas?" Yuuma asked aloud.

"I don't even know any sports celebrities!" protested Jason. "What start up band would know any!" he demanded.

Yuuma nodded, however a smirk came over him, he began to chuckle a little. "What's so funny Alpha?" asked Luna.

"I have been doing a little research of my own, I got into sumo wrestling myself… did you know a sumo wrestler needs to know how to sing?" he asked as he turned to the band and gave a wink.

Jason played along. "Good to know, you know any sumo wrestlers?" he demanded.

"No… but that doesn't mean we can't go ask, right?" he said and grinned.

#

The camera crew would make this difficult, however Eclipsa managed to text Tempest a head of time, and her father to be safe than sorry in case Tempest couldn't get to his phone. It was the day of the final tournament, they went early and watched the whole thing with the camera crew. "So… you kids think you can just approach them?" the cameraman asked.

"Well, if we do it politely, maybe?" Yuuma said.

"We won't know unless we try…" Drax chimed in.

The tournament was fun to watch, and it was even better as Yuuma got to see his older brother take it all! He won the whole thing and was given a trophy for it! He was rather stunned to it and kept asking the ref if this was right. The ref insisted as he held the trophy high above his head, but still, didn't know what to make of it. With the stadium began to empty. Jason made a move. He ventured down and was able to flag one of the security guards. Much to his surprise, the guard was quite laxed, in fact, he was a fan of raised by wolves!

"My daughter loves your band, even though you only did two songs, she thinks you are amazing!"

"Thanks, we kinda need some help with the next challenge, any chance we can talk to the sumos quickly? We won't take up much of their time…"

Jason was rather good at talking people into helping them. With that, the guard smiled and asked him to wait. Twenty minutes would pass when he returned and waved them over. The band got backstage and saw the sumo wrestlers waiting.

Yuuma took it from there. "Hello, everyone, thank you for your time!" he said and gave a sincere bow of gratitude. "We are Raised by Wolves, and we need help with our next challenge in our battle of the bands contest. According the rules, we need a sports celebrity to help us with our next song. Rumor has it, you gentlemen know how to carry a tune. So, would anyone be interested in helping us?"

They exchanged odd looks among each other, one snorted. "We have to train for the next tournament, we don't have time for this!" he said.

"This… sounds like fun…"

They suddenly parted. Tempest came through the masses and appeared rather interested. "What does one need to do for this… challenge?"

"We need you to sing one song… can you help us?" Yuuma asked. "We don't have anything to compensate you with…"

Tempest appeared to think it over. "Perhaps this will work out, I currently don't have a rank in the sumo industry, does it matter?"

"I don't think so, you're called the blue something or whatever…" said Drax.

"Blue Dragon," he corrected. "Hmm, very well, I'll do it just to see how it's done."

The film crew finished taking what they needed, they gave Tempest a sheet of paper. "You need to be at this location in three days times, can you make it?" the cameraman asked.

Tempest peered at the paper. "It's tight, but, yes I will be able to attend."

"Very good then, see you in three days." As they left for the evening, the other sumos muttered aloud.

"Can he even sing?"

That… Yuuma didn't know either, perhaps he should have thought this through a little better!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Are you insane!?"

He smiled to her tone. "My sister asked me the same thing… I think I am still all there though… but what do you think?"

Knuckle decided to take a chance. He was at the association by himself when he saw Fubuki not too far from him. He approached with caution and introduced himself to her. "Miss Fubuki, may I have a moment of your time?"

She was rather stunned. Despite being around for a while, it was the first time they had really interacted with each other. She gave a questionable nod before Knuckle began guiding her to one of the smaller dining areas. Alley had set up little mini sections for heroes to eat at if they wanted to have some more privacy, here Knuckle was able to speak with Fubuki with little interruption. When they sat down, she appeared rather curious. "Knuckle Brawler… Melee's brother, correct?" she asked.

"In the alien slime!" he said proudly.

"What?"

"It's nothing," he insisted. "Uh… so… what I wanted to ask you… is there a way for me to… ask out your sister?"

She froze, her face nearly drained of color as she stared at Knuckle oddly. "Ask out Tatsu!?" she demanded. "Are you insane!"

He laughed since his sister said the same thing, in fact Bun-Bun too! Knuckle shrugged his shoulders. "I don't think I am, but I would like to get to know her. I know she is a very strong, independent woman, and I like that in a gal! I hate the kind that try to depend on you for every little thing, pain the ass and I dated too many of those chicks. But Tatsumaki… she's a woman who can take care of herself. I like that" he said and grinned.

Fubuki shook her head to it all. "NO ONE has ever dared to ask out my sister… NO ONE. She's stubborn, can be pig headed and is too confident in her own power…"

"Yeah but, I can understand her way of thinking and why she is. Tatsumaki is a very strong woman, but I also believe that's just a front too. Despite her power, she has to be strong, she has to appear strong to everyone so no one messes with her… or with you." He explained.

Fubuki paused. "Wait, how on earth did you get to that conclusion?" she demanded.

Knuckle shrugged. "I may look like a total meathead, but you got to understand, my family, we were fighting monsters and bad guys LONG before the Heroes association came and went. I was a rather damn good detective despite my boorish nature and size. I ran into her only once before, I tried to make it look like I accidently ran into her and offered to take her out to dinner for the incident… needless to say it didn't work."

She nodded. "My sister is difficult to get along with to say the least, we still have our spats and she is still far stronger than me…"

Knuckle nodded and sighed. "So no suggestions huh?"

She paused but then smiled. "I wouldn't say that… I do have an idea, but I don't know if you would be into it."

Knuckle paused. "I'm listening…"

#

In the main cafeteria.

"Mmm, those chief get better and better!" Suiryu was helping himself to another feast. He has found himself no longer able to hunt down animal looking monsters, his disposition made that clear, so for the time being, he will stick with the cafeteria food at the association to keep his hunger at bay. So far, Alley has not objected to it. "Still got no clue how I am feeding her like this… oh well!" he shrugged it off and went back to his meal.

He was about to start his fourth course when he heard. "There you are!"

He froze, as he was about to tear into a massive steak. A voice he had not heard in a long while. However, he was nervous to it. But… Why would she be here?! Slowly, he turned his head far enough, instantly he looked forward again, scared to death. "Shit it is her!" he muttered.

"Suiryu!" She came from the side and made certain he saw her. "You aren't even going to look at me? That embarrassed huh?" she said and giggled.

"Lin… why… how did you get in here!?" he demanded.

"Boyfriend!" she said and smiled.

He froze once more. "Boyfriend?! I didn't approve of any boyfriend for you! We had an agreement!" he protested.

Her arms crossed. "Oh really? When where you going to tell me about your wife and soon to be child?!" she demanded.

Heroes began to pause and watch on as the two argue, many appeared worried. "Is… he cheating on Alley!?" one asked.

"He's not THAT stupid." Said another.

Lin however heard everything too, she turned and glared at the masses. "HE'S MY OLDER BROTHER!" She snapped at them.

Instantly the crowd broke up and went about their business. However Suiryu heard a familiar chuckle. To his right he saw Max laughing it up! "Max…" he growled.

"Sorry, couldn't resist!"

Lin-Lin took a seat next to Suiryu. She her smile grew as she stared at his odd state. "I never though you would let yourself go like this…" she joked.

"Not funny," he muttered and tried to get back to his meal. Yet before he did, he paused as he turned and glared at Max. "Wait… boyfriend… you mean…. YOU'RE DATING MY SISTER?!"

Max nodded. "We have been going out a few times a week, probably why you don't see me at the house often anymore. Lin and I go on walks, we train, I've been teaching her how to fend off monsters. She's getting stronger each day too!"

"Since when!?" he demanded as he turned to Lin.

"Well…" she said as her voice trailed off. "We were sort of seeing each other after the super fight when he and I faced each other," she explained. "He was the first male opponent I had that didn't hold back. I appreciated that since all the others went easy on me since I was a girl. He made me see the faults in my technique and showed me I had much to improve upon." She explained. "We fell out of contact after the last super fight turned him into what he is now. We just reconnected a short while ago. I am still learning a lot from him and intend to do so. But also. Max is very sweet, he makes me laugh and we have a great time together…"

Suiryu's glare turned to Max. "When were you going to tell me?" he demanded.

"I was going to after I learned she was your sister! You kept falling asleep, but also, I didn't know you two were related."

Suiryu sighed, but his stomach was grumbling. "Talk later, I got to eat" he muttered and went back to his meal.

He ate a little more disgruntledly than before, but his glare was on Max the whole time.

"Hey Suiryu!"

He paused as Hunter came into the cafeteria with Jag. "You eating well for sis too?"

"Not now…" he muttered between mouthfuls.

Hunter paused, he turned to Max who was now shying away. But then he saw the new face at the table. Her eyes were fixed on him oddly. "Wait… are you the son of Garou?!" she asked.

"One of many to say the least," Hunter announced proudly, yet paused. "Don't think I don't notice that death glare you're giving, Suiryu. You need to calm down or you are going to rally up sis again!"

Lin paused. "So… your sister… is in him?" she asked oddly.

"Yep" Hunter said as he took a seat.

"Apparently there are creatures with great power, when they obtain a mate they hoard them into themselves to ensure no other male can get to them. Monster females are exceptionally rare." Said Jag.

"You've been paying attention too much" Hunter snickered.

"Monster females?" muttered Lin.

"Think about it, even I noticed it too. There are hardly ANY female monsters. I haven't even run into one to be honest." Hunter said, he suddenly crossed his arms and appeared deep in thought. "Huh, that may explain why dad wasn't upset when Alley and Suiryu got together…"

Suiryu paused from his meal, he remembered all to well how he and Alley got to be together. Max even shied away from the subject. "Not exactly a proud moment for either one of us…" Max said offhandedly.

"Oh? What happened?" Lin-Lin asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," said Suiryu.

"I will." Hunter announced. "When my sister began to… mature in a sense. Male monsters took notice right away. It didn't affect the family since one. Most guys were family. Second, Alley's scent only appealed to those who were strong. Genus said it was a monster trait that strong scents attract strong males to the female…"

"Shut up!" Suiryu snapped. "Look, we know what happened, can we just drop it right now!"

The table froze. "Suiryu…" whispered Lin.

He was embarrassed. "I never told you this because it wasn't something I full agreed with. I love Alley, don't get me wrong, but how this all came about… it's still uncomfortable. I wasn't myself, I was brash and was willing to do whatever it took to obtain her… I went toe to toe with Max, forcing him to push beyond his limits. His monster form changed as did mine because of it."

She turned to Max who nodded. "It's true. We… we are not proud of it. Not to mention it made Alley force herself to choose between the two of us, I cared for Alley, but not to the extent that Suiryu does. You at lease regained control of yourself Suiryu. It took you and Alley being together for me to come to my senses."

He nodded, but still, the notion didn't sit well with him. "Suiryu… is this why you didn't tell me anything?" Lin asked. Her hand gently crept over to brace on to his left. He gently squeezed it and nodded.

"I lost control of myself… when has that happened to me?" he asked.

"Oh a few times, I know that. Especially when you wanted to try drunken fist combat!" she laughed.

"Drunken fist?" Hunter asked with great curiosity.

"Pretty much, you fight drunk!" she explained and snickered. "Your movements become wild and unpredictable. But also in doing this, your body isn't at its fullest potential. Suiryu tried this method for a year… My God, you vowed to never drink again after! You went to void fist combat soon after."

He gave a small smile to it all, she was right. "But what was with this sour look you gave Max? I noticed it." Said Jag.

The smile quickly vanished. "He's dating my sister!" he protested.

"Yeah, so?" Hunter asked with his arms crossed. "You enveloped mine. Going to have a kid with her. You don't see me or my other brothers breathing down your neck now do you?"

Suiryu paused to the notion. He was being foolish over something so trivial. Not to mention, Max is a dear friend. He wouldn't dare harm Lin-Lin.

He began to smile once more, before he broke into laughter. "You're right as always Hunter! I'm being silly. Perhaps it's hormones!"

"Perhaps it is. Now, you know if ANYONE harms your sister, we got your back… you are my brother in law after all are you not?" Hunter asked and gave a wink. "Son in law of Garou… not as catchy, but could still strike fear into the hearts of many!"

With that Hunter got up. "Let's go Jag, we got to train some more. I am meeting your family soon aren't I? I got to be in top shape. Let's head to the fake Association to spar!"

"Sure, but please don't challenge any of them to battle, they will accept without hesitation." Jag pleaded as the left the cafeteria.

"Son in law of Garou… I like the ring of that."

Max however suddenly began to look quite nervous…


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Yuki had gone out for lunch that day. He needed a bit of a change of scenery and perhaps try a new dish or two. Yet, as he returned to the Association, he saw someone wearing one of those tech power suits standing before the fake front of the Association. "ANYONE HOME! YOUR NEW S CLASS HERO HAS ARRIVED!" called out the arrogant teen.

Yuki got a little curious as he approached. "Can I help you?" he asked aloud.

The teen turned, and gave a coy smirk. "Oh? You work here?" he asked.

"More or less…" Yuki said as he popped a piece of gum into his mouth. "Who are you?"

The kid's chest boasted outward, in a very dignified manner he said. "I am Waganma!" he said proudly. "Papa bought me the best tech armor money could buy. I aim to become a hero, so… let me in already and make me an S class hero!" he demanded.

Yuki wasn't the least bit impressed. "Yeah… right… Look kid…"

"Who are you by the way? Some piss on here?"

Yuki paused. "Excuse me?"

"You don't look important, you must be in a low ranking position like fabrication. This suit is beyond your own skills to say the least, look, bring me to the one in change and I am sure we can sort this out like adults. You don't need to bother being there…"

"Do you know who even runs this place?" Yuki asked as his arms crossed. The more he stood before the kid, the more annoyed he became. It was taking every ounce of his moral fiber not to belt him!

"Sitch from the Heroes Association, my papa was one of the top donors you know. He was SO important, they sent nearly the whole S Class to come and save me when I got kidnapped by the monsters association!"

"Oh… your that shit stain huh?"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!"

"Shit… stain." Yuki said slowly. "My sister told me all about you, by the way, she's the one who runs this place, not Sitch."

He suddenly looked a little pale, but regained his composure. Clearing his voice, Waganma said. "Whoever it maybe, I will prove I am an S class hero!" he stated.

"You will huh?" Yuki said with great interest, he took out his phone, first he typed in a code to get the fake set up ready and into an industrial spar room. Next he called in two favors and waited for them to be in the room before allowing Waganma in. "Well if you are willing to prove it, then I can't stop you. I will have two former S Class heroes watch on and judge. I'll test you out personally."

A coy grin came over the teenager. "You? With what? This tech suit strengths me over 100 fold!" he bragged.

"Oh yeah, your strength a 100 fold greater… I'm shaking in my boots…" Yuki said sarcastically. He got the message, his two spotters were in position and ready. "Very well then, let's see what you got, follow me."

#

The doors opened. Yuki walked in first and smiled as he saw the two heroes he called in. Zombieman and Pig God stood at the ready as Waganma entered. His eyes widened as he smile. "Pig God… Zombieman…" he whispered.

"You shitting me on this?" Zombieman muttered to Yuki.

"Just humor me if you don't mind." Yuki whispered back, Zombieman gave but a nod as he stepped off to the side and watched from the far wall. Pig God remained in the middle of the room oddly enough.

"So, I am to demonstrate my abilities here? Perfect!"

"Not so fast…" Yuki announced. "The purpose of this is to see if you can truly be a hero. You need to take into factor the people around you when confronting a monster as well as watching your own strength. My friend here is going to remain in place. You are going to battle me, however at the same time, he may move about. Your objective is this… stop me… without putting him in harms way or danger"

"Wait? That's it?"

"Also…" called Zombieman from the wall. "You need to be fast, quick and decisive. Your actions can cause a panic…" he struck a button along the wall, the once empty room appeared to become a bustling city street. "This is a highly sensory detection system. It will pick up on your frustration and every emotion you emit during battle. The moment you lose your cool is when people become startled and scared. Which causes a panic. As heroes…"

"Blah, blah, blah!" Waganma stated. "Let's just get his show over with, you are going to be too easy to beat…" he stated and powered up his suit.

Yuki smirked as he donned on his goggle.

"Goggles?! What on earth are you wearing those for!" Waganma demanded.

"You got your equipment, I got mind. Zombieman, please start the countdown. Pig God, please step in if this is too much for the simulator or if I am going a little overboard."

Pig God nodded as Zombieman typed in the program. The lights went out as a countdown from three began.

3

2

1

The lights came on, Waganma found himself in the middle of a busy street, the virtual people appeared almost real to him…

BASH!

From the side he was struck. Yuki smirked, as the holograms were quick to back up and give them space. "Cheap trick!" he protested.

"There are no rules in monster battles, monsters do whatever it takes to win. A hero must take that into account and be aware of his or her surroundings!" Yuki snapped back. He then went at him again, before Waganma could catch his breath, Yuki already got his hands into a crack of the power suit. Effortlessly he lifted the arrogant kid off the ground and slammed him hard into it! The suit was already starting to spark from damage!

"Cheap ass suit." Yuki smirked.

Wag was getting upset. "You insolate peasant! This is a multi million dollar suit!" he protested.

"Wasted money,"

He wasn't going to take it lying down. Waganma began to power it up, turning the notch nearly to full blast. "You will pay! I am going to be the best hero here! I am the best since papa told me so!" he shouted.

Yuki sighed as he turned to Pig God who gave a nod of approval.

With that, he stood perfectly in place and waited. The cocky teen was about to overload his suit. One thing Yuki forgot to mention about his goggles is that he has built in a little computer within them. Scanning and compressing data in what he sees. His goggles picked up the weak point in the armor, and now it was registering something else. 'Hackware…' he saw. 'No doubt the Organization trying to break into Alley's lab again. Better end this quick…'

Wag began to charge at him with everything he possessed, Yuki easily avoided all his attempted strike. "Despite the fact… this improves your strength 100 fold… if you have none… 100 times zero is still zero!"

SMASH

A stiff shot to the power core and Yuki fried the suit! Waganma froze as it began to go haywire, then… BOOM

The thing broke off his body, lying in pieces along the ground. "That's it, calling it now" Zombieman announced.

The hologram shut off. "Wait, I want a do over!"

"No do overs, according to hologram it registered the damage you have done, the force of your strike would have sent chunks of street into the crowds, killing 40 people. Your strike against the sidewalk, cause tremors, harming surrounding civilians within a ten foot radius. Pig God was moving about, however according to the sensors, he would have been struck twenty times by various debris. Kid, you ain't no hero… you're a walking bomb!" Zombieman announced.

"I got to agree, too much damage, people killed for goodness sake!" Yuki stated. "You did more harm than me"

"NO, I WILL BE A HERO HERE, MY FATHER SAID SO! HE SAID I WAS THE BEST HERO HE HAD EVER SEEN!"

"Look here kid" Zombieman announced.

"NO! YOU LISTEN HERE HAS BEEN!" Waganma snapped back. "I am the new hero this world needs. I am the one who is going to be greater than Blast!"

"Who?" Yuki asked. "Never heard of him."

Waganma paused. "Blast… number one hero of the heroes association, everyone knows him!"

Yuki shrugged. "Either way, I am board of this, leave already…"

"I will not leave until I am declared a member of this organization!"

Yuki sighed aloud to it all, the whole thing was now giving him a headache. The pain in the ass teen wasn't going away any time soon. "Oh hey… look who it is! It's Wiggy!"

Yuki froze as Hunter came into the room. Waganma froze stiff as he turned and saw Hunter smirking at him. "You… You're here!?"

"No shit, my sister runs the place." His smile only grew. "Ooo looking to be a hero now are we? You know what… funny that you HAPPEN to come here… I was looking for a new sparring partner after I broke the last guy!"

A different shade of white came over the arrogant teen, which suddenly shifted his petrified look to Yuki. "Well it was an accident…" Yuki began to say. "But the doctor said he has never seen someone's limbs break in such a way before…"

"AAAAHHHHH! PPPPPAAAPPPAAAA!" He couldn't get out fast enough, Waganma vanished out the door and out of sight.

Yuki took a deep breath of relief. "Thank God you came Hunter, that kid was a pain in my ass!"

"Trust me, if a pain in the ass had a face, it would be his. Piece of shit kid too." Hunter muttered.

Zombieman snickered. "No kidding, we risked our lives for that" he muttered, but then stared down at the suit. "Left his power suit here…"

"Good, because I am getting the Organization radio feed… they are behind these things and were planning on using the suit as a way in… perhaps… I got a better idea…"

He paused. "Oh Zombieman, can you come see me at the lab, I got some bullets I need you to test out for me."

He looked intrigued. "Bullets you say?"

"Yep, and trust me, this will knock em dead!"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Three days passed.

The band's mind was at ease the day they asked Tempest to sing, however the question remained, could he? Yuuma was quick to ask the moment they got home. He merely smiled. "I took lessons from Oni. A sumo actually needs to have a good singing voice if you can believe it. I do sing quite well,"

"So… let's hear it," Yuuma insisted.

Tempest smirked. After he sung a few songs, it came rather clear that he is capable of carrying a tune.

In fact he was FAR MORE than capable of doing so. Not even Yuuma knew his own brother sounded like that when he puts his heart into music. "Why the hell did he become a sumo wrestler with a voice like that?!" he asked himself the moment he got to his room.

The three days went by quickly. Raise by Wolves were invited to the sound stage to perform with their 'sport's celebrity.'

They stood ready on the sound stage, the broadcast was about to go live and Amai introduced the bands once more. All appeared to have found someone to help them thanks to the popularity of the show and social media. However, Amai was insistent that the Wolves go first.

"Trying to see what Tempest is capable of huh? So be it…" muttered Luna.

The got into position, they had to substitute with a synthesizer since the song Tempest wanted to do basically needed an orchestra. This allowed them to mimic one without having to bring one in.

Tempest stood at the ready, David who ran the production booth gave the nod as the music began to play.

Who knew Tempest would sound like a singer by the name of Josh Groban in another timeline? His voice was like that of an opera singer, he hit high tones with ease as his voice was smooth and soothing. He sang a song called Remember and it sent chills down Yuuma's spine!

When he finished, the came a screen to reveal Amai Mask.

His face said it all, he was stunned, but at the same time, he couldn't bare to look into the camera. "Raise by Wolves… challenge completed…" he said reluctantly.

When the camera turned off, David came out from the booth.

"Why the hell are you a sumo wrestler!? You have a golden voice!" he proclaimed.

Tempest smirked. "Sumo wrestling is my first passion, cooking is second," he explained and smiled warmly. "Thank you for the compliment."

David then turned to Yuuma. "How did you land someone like him?"

The band shrugged. "Luck?" they all said at the same time. "We rolled the dice and went to a stadium after a sumo tournament. Rumor has it all sumos can sing… I didn't think there were any that could sing THAT good though." Snickered Luna.

"Good call on him though."

They waited around as the challenges finished. Amai was impressed with the other bands, but already he appeared to be thinking of something else in mind. "You are all doing remarkably well… now… perhaps we need to make this a little more fun… Next week, you are to perform a song about a hero… but… the hero needs to be unknown!" he said and smirked. "Enjoy, and until next week…"

As the screen went dark, Yuuma smirked. "We really ought to tell him we're cheating… but where's the fun in that?" he laughed. They already got a song, and it was dedicated to a certain bald caped hero…

#

"You got time to yourself!?"

It was an odd change of pace. Well, for Titan anyways. Normally he would wait around for Suiryu to be tired so he could coil him in for a nap, however, he got a text message from him say he wasn't tired and he was in fact, spending time with his own sister! "I never knew Suiryu had a sister…" he said aloud.

It opened up his afternoon, yet he didn't know what to do with himself. Angie suggested they go to the mall and just walk around. "It's nothing exciting, but it's something different if you want to join me. Conna is with Athena learning now to make clothing… it wasn't really interested in it." She explained.

"The mall… I haven't been there since I first became human… okay… maybe you can help me find some things too"

It was a nice outing for the two of them. Angie hated to go alone, after all, boys were creepy. Titan never found a reason to go, nor would he want to go to such a massive place alone. When Angie offered to for him to come along with her, he figured he would change things up.

They arrived; he looked about with great fascination as always. However he noticed people were stopping and staring at him oddly. "Huh, they still do that?" he said to himself.

"You okay Titan?"

"Oh yes, fine, I just wonder why people always stop and stare at me… I am not even serpent and they do that… Then again, when I am serpent, the stares are less… how shall I put it… intense" he said and smiled warmly.

Angie smirked. "Tell me about it, half the time I am tempted to come to the mall as my true self, but I find when I do alone… it causes a panic to say the least… despite the fact a lot of people know who my father is."

"Same," he said and snickered. "Sometimes I think being human is just too complicated. Being a snake… very easy and a lot more comfortable."

She giggled to his words. "Don't I know it. Able to eat a nice big meal, sleep it off, not having to worry about getting fat really. Bigger, yes, but not fat."

Titan laughed. "You had me at the sleeping it off… those are good times, lazy times… mom doesn't want me to be like that. Oh… right, why we are here… do you mind if I check out this store?" he asked and pointed up ahead.

She was surprised. "A yarn store?" she asked in confusion.

"I am nearly done my surprise for the family, but I needed more material. Also, with new little siblings on the way, I figured I could make blankets, and warm clothing for them. Perhaps I should look at new patterns…"

He mumbled the last part as he walked into the store. There were a lot of seniors within, but they stopped and appeared rather surprised to see someone like him. "Excuse me young man, are you looking for your grandmother?" one little old lady asked of him.

"Huh? Oh, I don't have one. I actually came to look for yarn and new patterns. My mom is going to have babies soon and I want to make new clothing, blankets and other things for them. But I don't quite know where to start…"

He was stunned as all these little old ladies came to him. Offering to help him out in anyway. "Ooo, this one is the best for making little hats, the top of a baby's head gets cold very easily…"

"Okay…"

"This is the pattern for a blanket, it can't be too big and the stitching needs to be very tight so they don't get tangled in it." Said another.

They bombarded him with materials, patterns and even gave him a quick lesson on how to make the hats. When was thrilled as he went to the cash register and bought everything they suggested.

When done, he thanked them very much, bowing politely and leaving the store. Angie on the other hand appeared completely dumbfounded. "Even with old people they flock to you!" she laughed.

"I noticed that too… mom did say I am very approachable despite my appearance."

It was true. There have been many times where random children would walk up to him and asked that he tie their shoe laces for them. Luckily he had been practicing that when he goes back and forth from his serpent to human state. Yet the parents found it strange that their children would go to him and not them for such a task.

As they continued to shop about, they stopped by a baby store and looked over what they offered. People once more stopped and stared as Angie and Titan would look at outfits and declaring which one was adorable and ones they may want to get later.

"Are you kidding me? They are only teenagers!"

"Too young to be starting a family…"

"But he looks like a good provider…"

Titan paused as he heard people whispering about them, when he turned to explained that he wasn't shopping for himself, they were quick to move away. He sighed aloud. "Why do people always judge me without even asking what's going on…" he sighed.

"People's minds like to wonder to say the least." Angie explained. "I saw a lot of people talk behind papa's back all the time. I don't like it when they do that…" she said. "Papa is an amazing father and I hope to find someone just as good for me someday… I just don't know if I ever will or if I will be ready… papa said there will come a day when my siblings and I just… separate…"

Titan nodded. "It's already happening though." He said gently.

Angie froze, she turned to him bewildered to his words. "If you look at it, it's just like with my siblings too. Tempest has become a sumo wrestler, Yuuma a musician, Athena makes clothing, Yuki makes things, Rimuru… I still don't know about him, but dad appears to know how but never says anything. He's out all the time now. Me… I don't think I know what I want to do yet… but… well…" he trailed off.

"Well, what?" she asked.

Titan sighed. "I want babies of my own." He said. "I want to tell mom and dad that, I want my own babies… I haven't taken care of any yet, but I think I would be good at it" he said proudly.

Angie snickered. "If I said that in front of Papa, he would demand 'Who is this boy you are seeing and demanding children!?' Papa said I wasn't ready for my own babies…"

Titan nodded. "I have a feeling dad and mom would tell me the same thing. Perhaps I can prove it though! When mom has hers, I'll help her. I'll be really good at it!" he vowed.

Angie smiled and nodded. "Best of luck to you on that."

"But it's not fair, Alley get to have them, I can't!" he protested

"Alley has a mate though, and she was old enough…"

Titan sighed aloud. "Perhaps… mom is right… I think I lack something…"

"Papa would say maturity if you asked him."

Titan smirked and nodded in agreement. "I am… rather child like aren't I? Perhaps I should do something different make myself become more mature!"

Angie giggled to his declaration, but she sighed aloud. "It can't be helped… how come all guys are like this…" she sighed.

"Are they?" he asked in a confused tone.

She nodded. "Every time Papa said something to Pythan and Bo, they went a little overboard with the notion. One time, Papa said Bo was getting so strong he could take down a larger monster soon… three days later he tried… didn't quite do it, it took Papa and Pythan to take it out as he got in over his head. The point is, Titan, as much as you want to declare that you will become more mature… that only happens when people have seen you do so. It doesn't happen over night."

He took a moment to think over the information, but then he sighed aloud. "Why do you sound like my mom?" he said and sighed. "Normally she tells me something like this to prove a point…"

"You mom is very smart… she helped raise us too."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Yeah… perfect!"

Garou was at the Heroes Association. He had just borrowed Alley's drones for a task that would be perfect in the main entrance.

A massive trophy case!

From there, he placed in the first trophy, Tempest's tournament was done and over with, he won and got a nifty piece of hardware to show for it and a photograph of the sumo federation council. However, his rank is still yet to be determined, he has cleared one bracket, now he moves up in the ranking system. One step closer to becoming Yokozuna.

Not only that, Garou has been saving the newspaper articles written about him. They have been framed and placed within the case. When he was satisfied, he stepped back and nodded his approval to it all. "Wow… that's some exhibition."

He turned and saw Knuckle noticing the display. "It's a little too big don't you think?"

"He's only won one tournament, and there are more to come!" Garou stated defiantly. "This thing is gonna get full in no time,"

"Nice, well, excuse me, I am going on my date!" He then noticed Knuckle was dressed… oddly. He wore a pair of rather nice dress pants, a dress shirt and jacket. His shoes were black and polished, as he appeared rather dapper. "Huh…" Garou muttered. "So… who's the lucky lady?"

She appeared behind him, dressed in an elegant green dress was Fubuki! "Ready?" she asked with a coy grin.

Knuckle smirked as he turned to Garou. "Don't wait up." And waved as he walked away with Fubuki around his arm.

"That asshole really has a death wish," Garou muttered.

He turned back to the case and admired it. "I wondered how many trophies I would have won if I played by the rules…" he thought to himself.

"Wow… when did this get built?!"

He smiled as he heard Melee marvel aloud to the new edition in the lobby. She peered in and smiled. "Oh, Tempest's trophy?"

"Yep, no room at home, I thought here would be nice." Garou explained. "I got a feeling he's gonna fill this up. He already got a nick name that appears to be sticking…"

"Oh?" she asked.

"The top writer for the sumo federation was there when he was at the special tournament, he's been watching Tempest ever since. Normally when he give a sumo a nick name, they are stuck with it for the rest of their career…"

Melee appeared worried. "Oh God, he didn't insult him did he!?" she demanded.

He smile grew. "I don't think he would be insulted being called the Blue Dragon."

She paused and appeared rather confused. "The Blue Dragon?" she asked.

"Because of his hair and at the moment his mawashi belt is a light blue. Normally he can't wear a color until he earns his rank, and before that it should be white as he enters the higher bracket. But it appears they are letting this slide just this once. It's quite distinguished on him,"

She nodded. "I… went to see Genus about…"

Instantly he turned to her. "Oh? And?" he asked.

"Everything's good so far…" she said but shied away oddly. "Garou… I am really nervous about this…"

"Me too," he said reluctantly. "When we have kids usually, we don't have to worry too much on raising them… They grew up so fast, but now… yeah… I'm terrified!" Garou confessed.

"Garou…"

"Look, I was never a good role model, not even to our own kids, yet somehow… somehow it worked out… I just don't want to mess this up…"

He paused as her hand reached for his, he felt her warmth as she smiled to him. "We won't. We will get through this as we always do… We will be a lot more careful with them… twin boys… heads up,"

He snickered. "After the incident with Alley, I don't mind the least bit. Luna is a handful as it is… God I pity the bastard that tries to make a move on her!"

"Before or after when Boros returns?"

He snickered. "Oh man… I would like to see that!" then paused. "Then again…"

She giggled. "Come on, let's go get some lunch. I'm hungry"

Garou nodded. "You go ahead, I'll go find something for me," he gave her a quick kiss before taking his leave. As Melee went to the cafeteria, he turned back to see her leave. However he paused.

Standing before the trophy case was Amai Mask…

#

He admired it.

Such an achievement in a short time was one worthy of praise. Tempest is making his mark within the world of sumo wrestling, however he dreaded it. "He has no idea what will happen to him if he pushes himself…" Amai muttered.

"You ain't planning on doing something to Tempest's trophy case are you?"

Amai snapped out of his blank stare as he turned to see Garou lingering behind him. He sighed aloud. "I wouldn't dream of making such a public stunt here, besides… he earned this… nothing was given to him, why would I destroy it?"

Garou appeared to be taken aback by his tone. "What the hell are you up to?" he demanded. "You would be half way to pissed off by now to see Tempest or one of the six becoming so… noticeable in public."

Amai merely shrugged his shoulders, he turned to leave, but not before stopping before Garou. "Keep a close eye on them… I did try and warn you about this. They are monsters…"

"Melee told me everything," Garou said in a low growl.

Amai smirked. "Really?" he asked in a jokingly tone.

Garou returned the smirk as he leaned in and whispered. "You were a monster long before I became one."

His heart froze, Amai felt he couldn't breath as Garou pulled away, and yet he still smiled about it. "We are more than aware of them, and what could possibly come. You keep forgetting, we know how to raise them. How about you back off and not say anything for the time being. Got it?"

He could only bring himself to nod his head. When Garou walked away, Amai turned back to the trophy case. "They told them?" he asked himself. But it only made him wonder, how did Melee know the truth? He never told her anything, let alone revealed his true self to her before…


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

It took a while for her to recover. Yet Shadow Ring was soon back to normal and ready to train.

Draven didn't leave her side until she was well again, it surprised her that he stayed all this time. "How long?" she asked.

"Nearly a week," Draven said in a whisper. "I am so sorry… I should have been more careful…"

Shadow however paused. She sighed aloud and said. "You knew where I was the whole time, didn't you?" she asked.

"Yes, I tried to pretend I didn't know, you were always so down on yourself when I found you instantly… I didn't want to crush your spirit in training, you improved greatly, I mean… it's become more difficult to track you, but I still knew where you were…"

"Draven," she said, he looked away until she took her hand and gently guided his gaze back up to her. "I don't mind, the fact is, you knew where I was, and you said so yourself, I improved. Despite the setbacks, you are making me get stronger for it. I have improved greatly thanks to you!"

"But you got hurt since I delayed myself… I thought you could have handled the monster alone…"

"So did I," she said. "The fact that you had faith in me was enough for be to believe I could take it out too. But I underestimated it, that mistake was mine, not yours."

He turned away embarrassed still. "I hesitated and you got hurt… that isn't fair…"

"A ninja must take risks, even if it means their life is on the line…"

Draven froze, as did Shadow Ring, lingering by the door was Flash. "But a ninja shouldn't take foolish risks like the one you did." He said scolding Shadow Ring. "You have talent, that is certain, however I won't train you."

"Wait, please, let me prove…"

"This discussion is over." Flash announced. Then his sights turned to Draven. "You have been training her, have you?" he asked. He nodded his head to him. "Keep doing so, she will learn better from you than me. After all, I would kill her."

Shadow froze as he left, Draven turned, unable to find the words to say, her fists clenched with rage. "I'll show him…" she vowed. A look of determination came over her, then her eyes set on Draven. "Keep training me!" she demanded. "Don't hold back, and I don't care if you find me in no time, keep training me like you always have, then I will prove to him that I am just as good as he is!"

He was stunned to her declaration, but he gave a nod to her. "Yeah, what makes him so damn sure you can't be taught and become as good as him… no… let's make it so you are even better than him!" said Draven.

A look of excitement came over her. Shadow eased herself out of bed. "Let's get started!"

"After you fully heal!"

#

Meanwhile…

The time finally came.

Hunter and Jag returned back to his homeland. There, Hunter found a group of strong warriors wearing monster pelts awaiting him. "Let me guess, your brothers?" Hunter whispered.

"All eight of them, you met Leo already,"

"No kidding…" They approached as the brothers all glared down at Hunter, they turned to Jag and said.

"So it's true, isn't it? You're courting him?"

Jag nodded his head. "Hunter and I are…"

He didn't get a chance to finish, the largest of the brothers grabbed hold of him and nearly smothered poor Jag into his chest. "WAY TO GO LITTLE BROTHER!"

"No kidding! The son of Garou as a brother in law!"

"This is great… but how strong is he?" came the voice of Leo.

Suddenly, they all bore the same look, their eyes widened as looks of greed came over the brothers. "Whoa, hey, wait! We just got here!" Jag protested.

"Now, now. Just because he IS the son of Garou, doesn't mean he's as strong as Garou… you know how sometimes there can be a weak link in the family genes…" said the elder brother Ty. He wore a skin that appeared to be that from a tiger monster. "Besides, we all had to do it too when we found our better halfs. We had to prove we were strong enough to be at their side… it's only fair…"

Jag wasn't impressed. "You were out to impress the WOMEN'S family to prove you were worthy of them… why do I feel like you are treating me like I'm the girl in this?" he muttered.

Hunter sighed aloud. He knows the feeling. After all, his brothers wanted to spar with Jag the moment they learned he was going out with him. However Hunter was quick to ensure they didn't as well made certain his parents got involved to ensure none would go over his head in attempts to fight Jag. However, being in his neck of the woods, Hunter felt he had to prove himself. "It's okay, if they want to spar, I'll spar. But the question is, how much of my strength do they want me to display?" he asked.

The eight were grinning now. "Ooo, you planning on holding back on us?" chuckled Leo.

"I doubt your brother wants to attend eight funerals." Hunter said rather brashly.

"Ooo, this one's got lip!" snickered the third eldest Cougar. "Let's see what you got!"

"Do you have a place with a big clearing?" Hunter asked.

"Why?" demanded Leo.

"I need the space."

They guided them to a massive clearing in the middle of the woods. From there, Hunter looked about and nodded his approval. "Yeah, this should do it…" he said.

"So how is this going to go? One on one?" asked Leo.

"Nah, too much time, I'll take all of you on at once."

They froze.

The brothers then burst out into laughter as they turned to Jag. "Your friend got a death wish?"

"It's you who has the death wish." Muttered Jag. However Hunter approached him oddly.

He leaned in and whispered. "I'm about to show them a side of me that not even you have seen yet… I hope you are ready for it…"

This, surprised him greatly, but he nodded as Hunter insisted he back up quite a bit. Jag obliged as Hunter turned back to the brothers who were all stretching out and stood at the ready. "You got to be a cocky son of a bitch to make such a claim to battle all of us at once!" snickered Leo.

"Not cocky… confident… by the way… what the biggest monster you have taken down?" he asked.

"Demon level threats are no issue to us, it would take the whole family to bring down a dragon." Said Ty. "Why do you ask…"

"Just making sure."

Hunter stretched himself out, it had been a long time since he went into his larger form. Not since Amai Mask took over his father's power has he considered growing himself out again. But, it wasn't time to hold back. Jag's brothers want to see his strength; he will show it to them!

"You done, son of Garou? You know, I heard you aren't quite like him… In fact some say you aren't really acting like a son of Garou at all…"

"Shut up Panthra!"

Hunter however smiled. He turned to the brothers but there came a glare in his eye. "You want to see how much I am like my father… so be it… you asked for it…"

His body began to contort, his arm was the first to burst in size, then his chest, the legs soon followed as he began to gain height and mass. Slowly, he kept growing, bigger, and bigger until he was tall enough to see over the land and towards the sea. Hunter towered over the brothers, he went down on to his hands and glared. "**_Whose first!?" _**he said in a monstrous voice.

They froze.

All eight of them froze stuff as they stared up into the eyes of the monster named Hunter.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Hunter peered to the forest clearing. Jag's father emerged and approached his sons. Each of them got a stiff slap to the back of their heads. "What did I say before Jaguar returned? Do not embarrass your brother like this!" he roared.

Hunter calmed himself down, reverting back to his former self, however, he felt a little different as he did. When he returned to normal, there were odd stares given to him. "What?" he asked.

"Hunter… you have finished turning back… right?" asked Jag.

"Yeah…"

"Then now come you look different?"


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

It was a new day at the Dragon's keep.

Garou however felt like he was trapped in a suna!

"Damn, why is it so hot in here… I thought it was October!" he muttered.

Slowly he woke up and stretched himself out. When he did, that was when he noticed it.

The knitted sweater.

"What the hell… Melee…" he turned to his right and found she too was wrapped up in a thick sweater as well. But was still sound asleep. Garou began to look over his and found it strange, even the creatures that are bounded to him were wrapped up in small sweaters of their own that connected to his! "Titan…" he muttered.

He woke and walked out of the room, but found most of the family was already up and trapped in knitted garments as well. However, Garou couldn't hold back his laughter the moment he saw Snek! From his shoulders down, he was in one long, knitted tube! Garou burst out laughing at the sight of him. "Shut up! Your son did this!" he protested.

"I got to admit, it well made…" said Goliath.

"Dad… all your guys on your body have one too… even your tail!" said Pac.

Peering behind himself, Garou saw his tail was wrapped in a tube like pullover as well. "I better get this off…" Yet as he reached to remove it, his body rebelled, the creatures snapped at him as they caressed the material. "What the hell… You like it!" he demanded of them. They coiled around his body and yet, there were content looks on the creatures faces. They haven't been given such comfort before.

Titan finally woke, he yawned aloud and stretched himself out, Suiryu came out of the room shortly after, wearing a new pullover as well. Titan looked over everyone and smiled. "Oh good, they all fit!" he said with great cheer in his voice.

"First off… how the hell did you get these on us when we were sleeping!" demanded Snek.

"I spent most of the night doing that," Titan smiled. "I wanted to surprise everyone."

"Well we were…" muttered Garou. "Titan, you got to be careful when doing this, this is forcing yourself on people again. We talked over this as well…"

Titan suddenly appeared devastated. "Oh… do you don't like it… I worked hard on it…"

"I didn't say that, I am saying your are forcing this on people. You need to ask especially when it comes to clothing… did you dress your sisters?" he demanded.

"They have their pajama shirts on under what I made, I didn't take them off…" he said an a shy tone. "But dad…"

"Titan…" Luna stood up from the table, she embraced and thanked him for the gift. "It's wonderful, but next time. I want to put it on myself. Okay?" she asked gently.

He nodded his head. "Okay…"

"Besides, I can't get mine off, these things like it." Garou muttered.

"I can't really slither with this one, but I will wear it when the nights get colder okay?" said Snek.

Titan nodded, but he wasn't happy. "I'm going back to my room…" he slinked off and closed the door.

"Did we hurt his feelings?" Snek asked aloud.

"Titan can be a little overbearing…" came the voice of Melee, who was wrapped up in a knitted shawl. "Let me talk to him." She excused herself from the room and went to see him. Garou sighed aloud as he tried to get the sweater off again, only to get snapped at by his tail!

"HEY!" he scolded.

Tempest snickered. "They like it, considering those thing probably didn't get a lot of comfort…"

"I treat them well, they are part of me after all!" he protested. But then he thought it over. Was he treating these things well? Garou gave up on the notion and kept the sweater on, it wasn't like it was going to come off anyway.

#

Melee approached Snek's room and gave a gentle knock. "What…" came the voice of a dishearten Titan. She smiled a little as she opened the door and snuck in. Titan was coiled with his back to the door.

"Titan… thank you for the shawl you made me. It's wonderful," she said.

"You're just trying to make me feel better…"

"Partly true, but this is wonderfully knitted and very warm. I was getting rather cold last night." She said. Melee came deeper into the room until she rested her back to the wall and came to sit down. "What's wrong sweetheart?"

He hissed. "No one appreciated it…"

He turned to face her, clearing away tears he was upset with the reaction that he got for his hard work. "Titan, you put them on people as they slept. Poor Snek I heard him this morning trying to get out of the room, he couldn't slither due to the knitted sweater that covered his whole body." She explained.

"I worked really hard on those mom…"

He drifted over to her until he came to embrace Melee, resting his head on her shoulder. "I thought… they would have been more appreciative of it…"

She rubbed his back to comfort him as he began to nestle himself into her, just like when he was smaller. "It's a wonderful gift, but I think next time, you need to ask. I am certain they will be more than happy to wear what you make them when they are given the chance to put it on themselves." She explained. "Besides, I'm going to be wearing mine for a while. I get chills now… it's strange, I wasn't feeling cold before."

He pulled away gently from her. "Can… can I make you another… and a blanket?" he asked.

She smiled and nodded to him. "I would like that very much."

His smile returned as his embrace grew a little tighter. Melee was certain to return the hug to him. "You have such a big heart Titan. I hate to see it when it gets broken…" He didn't say a word back, but when he finally pulled out of her arms he looked much better than before. "Want to rejoin us?"

He smiled and nodded.

The returned to the kitchen. Snek was in the living room, coiled up but still remained in his one piece suit in a sense. He actually appeared rather comfortable! Garou on the other hand was trying to get his off, but his other appendages had other ideas! "Come on, I'm hot!" he protested, but those creatures rebelled and refused to allow the clothing to be removed, he sighed and gave up on the notion for the time being.

Melee on the other hand snickered. "I guess those guys like to be comfortable too!" she snickered. But then, they began to eye her oddly.

Garou felt it too. "Huh… Come here a moment Melee,"

Curious, she approached him as the creatures suddenly unraveled and wrapped around her! They brought her in close to Garou but didn't completely envelop around her. Melee however felt comfortable and warm!

"This… is nice…" she said and snuggled in. "I was feeling chilly."

Garou sighed, he turned to Titan and said. "Can you make me another one of these… please?"

His eyes widened and his head nodded. "I'll get started right away!" he slipped into the room once more and went straight to work.

"I got to admit, the kid is good at this… I don't know how mine comes off though…" said Snek.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Amai was at a loss.

He thought this reality TV show would prove to the world and those who wish to make it big that the industry is unforgiving and merciless. However, this one band has proven to him time and time again that whatever he throws at them is nothing! "I don't get this, not the least bit…" he muttered.

They have been at the show for a month now. It was November when he went over the footage of Raised By Wolves who didn't hesitate or shrug off the challenges before them. Bringing in Tempest for the sports celebrity singer was a good move, how they convinced him to help was another matter. Yet now, there are talent agencies going after Tempest for his deep and opera like voice. The last three weeks of challenges were to throw the wolves off their game… yet he failed at that too. However there was one challenge Amai did like. After their 'sport celebrity' challenge, he told them to sing a song about an unknown hero… who knew they were aware of Saitama. The song was perfect and worthy of him no less, even Alpha dressed up as him!

Since then, he has tried to throw them off. The week after that, they were to preform before an audience and get them to sing along with two songs. They did so with ease. The one named Artic took to the stage and sung a rather catch tune called 'The Sky is a neighborhood' Then Beta took to the stage with one that was rather mellow yet it enticed the audience to sing along. "Make this go on forever… how fitting of a name… how on earth did they think of these on the fly…" Amai thought to himself.

The challenge after that, sing a song with as few interments as possible.

Raised by wolves used none… merely their own voiced as they went accapella. The song, Sound of Silence.

"They are prepared for whatever I throw at them, perhaps this week's challenge will be difficult…" he thought to himself. Amai told them to sing a raunchy song. He just went over Zombie Apocalypse's entry called 'Necrophilia.' It passed… just barely in his books. He was forced to pick that band for promote diversity in the industry.

Next, raised by wolves. "No doubt they are going to follow the norm of the others. All who have girls in their bands used them to make it 'crude' to say the least. Classic and yet very predictable." He began to watch the entry.

It started off with stripper like music, and then, Whinny on the eclectic guitar. Yet as the song progressed. Alpha took the lead vocals, however he was acting and dressing strangely. "What is he up to?" Amai wondered.

When it reached the chorus of the song, apparently called 'Porn star dancing' it began to be uncomfortable to watch. Alpha stripped down to tight shorts, stripping away as he danced rather suggestively against a stripper pole…

"What… am I watching?" he asked aloud.

It only escalated when Artic sung the second part of the song, yet when it came to the guitar solo… the two boys were doing stripper like dancing around the poles in very suggestive and raunchy ways. When the song ended, Amai didn't want to admit it, but they succeeded in the challenge. In fact, they took the lesser known approach to fulfill it, instead of exploiting the girls, the boys opted to exploit themselves!

"I must give credit where it's due here, they certainly know what to do as well as spare their band mates this indecency." But, then a new idea came to mind.

Amai smiled as he was about to go on the air and explain next week's challenge.

#

"WHAT!"

"Indeed…" said a coy Amai Mask. "Next week, we are switching things up… we are going to have the led singers switched out with another band. Raise by Wolves, you will be swapping lead singers with Zombie Apocalypse!"

Yuuma froze to the news as it was announced. How is this fair? How does this prove that a band can perform when it's not THEIR band! "There are penalties though, however, this would be the perfect time to use a pass if you wished to do so. After all, the bands you are swapping with are your rivals. You can set them up for failure or… even perhaps boost their rankings. The choice remains yours. Good luck and I wish to see a very good show. You are all moving to a different studio to prevent sabotage and unnecessary… damage to say the least"

Then that smirked appeared on his face. "Good luck…"

When the cameras were turned off, Yuuma froze to the news as he turned to the band. "Shit…" said Akira. "What do we do!?"

"Now, let's not jump the gun here…" said Jason. "Look, we've talked to these guys, when we were not in our… persona uniform in a sense. They are sensible. We can perhaps work something out…"

"They see us as their main rivals in this, do you think they are going to cooperate?" demanded Luna.

Eclipsa paused as she considered the option. "I think we can work something out with them. The lead singer is more of a screamo kind, perhaps though it can be of use… What was that band that we listened to that sort of had both vocals of screaming and elegant?" she asked.

"Oh Alexisonfire" said Akira. "Oh, yeah, that would fit wouldn't it?"

"We need to do everything possible to have them work together with us, we shouldn't rock the boat to say the least." said Eclipsa. She then nodded her head. "Okay, let's go talk to them!" She turned to the booth. "David, favor to ask of you!"

#

They met.

Zombie Apocalypse stood across from Raised by Wolves, they met in a neutral location, one suggested by David himself was on the outskirts of City Z by the metal fence. The two bands stared each other down, none were able to speak to the other. Yuuma cleared his voice and said. "We know… we're in a contest to get a contract. But can we put that aside for the moment and come to an agreement? We will cooperate with you, if you cooperate with us?" he asked.

The Zombies looked to each other. "What makes you think we believe you are going to collaborate? Huh for all we know, you are setting us up to fail. We may use our pass on this one…"

"Why though?" demanded Jason. "Look, we're all after the same thing, but, if you use your pass now, isn't that playing into the hands of Amai? Look at it this way. He is forcing the bands to use their passes now so he can screw them later. You may not agree with us, that's fine. But just so you know, even if you don't cooperate. We're going to play anyway. We are not wasting our pass on this. Especially when we know we can play good music together."

"What the hell makes you think that?" demanded Rob. "You heard me, I'm a screamer. I don't sing all that much…"

"That's fine, we got a song that would be perfect for you. If you allow it."

Rob wasn't buying it. "If you are to be the singer for this band… what are you going to sing? You got a song worthy of Zombieman?" he demanded of Yuuma.

There was a smirk on his face. "Yes, yes I do." He said rather proudly. "I'll sing it proudly in his honor, but only if you agree to do your part to help my band. As we said, either way, you work with us or not. We are going to perform… and if you don't cooperate… it's going to look bad on you not us!" He put out his hand. "Let's make a deal here and now. We won't mess this up if you don't mess this up. My band will go first again, and then you will go second. That way, there is no delay, no hesitation on each other's end. Agreed?"

The Zombies looked to each other, however Rob found his gaze shifting towards Cannibal. Who gave a nod of approval. "Fine, agreed. You better hold to your end of this!" Rob demanded.

"We will. Now…" Reaching into his fur vest, he pulled out sheet music and passed it along to the Zombies. "This is the song I wish to sing…"

This action alone stunned them. "Wait, you are going to give us the sheet music?" demanded Fester.

"How else are you going to play? You got time? Wanna practice now?"

This stunned them to say the least. Jason was already reached into his vest and took out other sheet music and passed it to Rob. "This is what we are going to play. It's called this could be anywhere in the world." Rob looked over the lyric, but appeared confused.

"This song… looks complicated…"

"We can do it, come with us, we got a studio set up to rehearse, you interested?"

They were, with a shrug, they agreed to go to the studio and test out the music together…


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

He's changed?

Hunter paused to the word as Jag stared at him oddly. He looked down to his hands and found they weren't as rugged as they used to be. His arms were smoother as the scales appeared to have disappeared. Much like what happened to Pac. "I… changed…" he whispered.

"Hunter, are you okay?" asked Jag's father.

"Yeah… I think so… I mean… I wasn't expecting this…" but a part of him was happy. His brother and sister had changed in appearance, but he hadn't since he became what he was. "Is there a mirror I can use?" he asked.

"Back at the village, come on, let's get you out of the cold." Jag insisted.

They were silent as they made their way to Jaguar father's home. From there he was led to the bathroom where a mirror was in place. Hunter didn't look into it at first, but when he finally did, he froze a little.

He did change drastically!

His once pointed hair was rendered down and shorter than before. The serpents that coiled around his arms and waist were also gone. He rolled up his pant legs to see that the serpent monster there too were no more. He also grew wings! "I didn't need them before… why the hell do I have them?" he muttered. His body was still an emerald green, yet looked more like exposed muscle. His face aged slightly, and yet he wondered why he even turned into this! "I used those things all the time… why did they disappear?" he whispered. In a sense, he missed them.

They were a part of him after all!

He did a quick check behind himself and found there was no tail, "Man, I wanted one of those too!" he muttered.

"Hunter? Everything okay?" asked Jag.

"Yeah, I'm good." He called and came out of the bathroom. He was rather stunned to the change and took a deep breath and sighed over it. "Shit man, I didn't expect this to happen at all!" he said and them laughed. "Than again, I am sort of glad it did… I mean my brother and sister changed long before me. I have always been playing catch up in a sense…"

Jag looked him over and smiled. "You look amazing." He said and blushed.

"Yeah… I do miss those thingy I had… the monster looking dragon things… those guys were cool…" he said and sighed.

Jag looked him over. "I don't think they are gone… what if they just evolved along with you?"

"You think that? I dunno…" Hunter said.

"Let's go out and see. Come on it will be fun!"

Hunter sighed aloud but agreed, if he can get those guys back or at least know where they are, this evolution wouldn't be a total loss!

#

They went to the back of the house, there Jag stood and waited as Hunter was looking over his arms. "I think the ones in my arms are defiantly gone. I don't sense anything no do I feel any movement. Pac still has his from his side, but… I look rather solid down there too…"

Jag took a closer look and nodded in agreement. "Try something… anything you think will bring those things out," he suggested.

Hunter nodded. He then began to focus, he remembered when he had to take in Amai Mask when he lost his looks. His body just unraveled itself and them took hold of him and coxed Sweet Mask into his body. "Whoa…" he heard Jag whisper.

Hunter opened his eyes and saw his core was shifting and moving. "Wait, I still have them down there! Hey… come on guys don't be shy, let me see you please!" he begged.

His core chaffed. Then he saw part of him moving about that shouldn't, his sides bulged out and then, his core opened up! The creatures were bigger and stronger looking than before! "There you are!" he cheered.

They only revealed themselves for a moment, before going back into place. Jag was amazed. "Dude… those things fit in you like puzzle pieces! You look whole and yet at any given moment BOOM these guys can come out!"

"Yeah… I know…" Hunter paused. 'I better talk to dad when I get home about this…' he thought. But then he smiled to Jag. "Well enough about this, you going to show me around town or what?"

Jag's eyes lit up. "Of course! Let's do this!" he grabbed Hunter's hand and began to drag him all over town. A part of him believed Jag just wanted to show him off…

#

The people stopped and stared, they whispered and giggled, as some even blushed to the sight of Hunter. "It's him, the son of Garou!" one group of girls whispered.

"I know, Jag is so lucky…"

"but I hear he likes girls too…"

"Ooo… no, we can't, he's Jag's boyfriend."

Hunter snickered the more he heard the people whisper and talk about him. Jag sighed aloud. "Dad is determined about something… not just for you and me to hook up, but he is trying to find a way to get a grandkid out of us"

Hunter paused to the news. "Wait, I thought he didn't care about that."

Jag ho hummed on the notion. "Well… the thing is this. Dad said that to take pressure off of us. So you would stay and become part of the family. However, since he knows now that we're serious. He has decided he wants more out of this and especially a grandchild!" he explained. "I… I don't know the lengths he is willing to go for this. Leo told me he is even talking to my sister about becoming a surrogate for us!"

Hunter froze to the news. "Why… I mean, I don't really see that happening, it wouldn't be fair to you or your sister… this is getting a little out of hand, don't you think?"

"Tell me about it… Look, I would love to have a family of my own, don't get me wrong about that. But I don't want to use my own family to get it. My sister is a wonderful young woman, we got guys beating down the doors just to get a glimpse of her. If dad forces her to do this… I fear we may ruin her chance at a normal family later. If guys see her walking around pregnant…"

"I get it," Hunter said. "Besides, we can talk about this another time, let's look around and take in your village… Besides, the kids are starting to catch up to us." Hunter said with a smirk as he pointed behind him.

There were children starting to gather in great numbers. Many came to see Hunter himself, curious to why he was here and perhaps wonder what he is capable of doing. Hunter smirked to the notion as they continued on.

It wasn't long until it was time to eat. Jaguar's family dines in the great hall so everyone has a chance to sit down and enjoy themselves. When Hunter arrived it remained him a lot of home. There were kids running around everywhere. Jag's brothers were dotting over their wives, many who were expecting by the looks of it. His father was trying to keep the grandkids contained as the mother and the other daughters cooked the meal. Yet when Hunter walked in, it all came to a sudden stop. "Hello…" he said meekly.

"Oh, this is the infamous son of Garou?" one of the wives asked. "I thought he would be bigger"

"Trust me he is, that's just him containing his power!" Leo announced.

Ty nodded in agreement. "He's got muscle that would take more than the family to bring down… I would not want to make the likes of him angry to say the least."

"Hunter, sit down!" Jag's father called. He nodded and graciously took a seat. They talked over various things, monster attacks for one that appear to have died down quite a bit. "We haven't really seen this before. Normally we get monster attacks just before winter, but this year, they are rather scares to say the least."

"Indeed, I noticed that too, all the dens have been cleared out. None are daring to come to the village…"

Hunter then remembered it was about a year ago since Pac left to find himself. He wondered if perhaps his brother set up camp near the village, since then, his presence alone drove off the other monsters…

"We should celebrate either way!" said Jag's father.

Yet as everyone was yelling about, Hunter stood and approached the women who were hard at work. "Can I help in anyway?" he asked.

They were surprised to the offer. "It's okay, the women take care of the men…" Jag's mother insisted. She was a slightly older woman but a heavy build, however her eyes shined as she smiled.

"In my family, we help out, if there is anything I can do to assist…"

"Well… if you want to help, can you cut up some meat?" the youngest sister asked. She had to be in her late teens to say the least, but she was a beauty. Hunter smiled and nodded as he saw the large stack of meat waiting on the table. He was so fast that many of them blinked and missed him cutting it all up into perfect portions. "Whoa…" the sister whispered.

"How…"

"I come from a family just as big as yours you know." Hunter laughed. "In mine, you help get food on the table fast, everyone is hungry, and if you knew my dad well enough… you would understand." He continued to help prepare the meal and even cook, Jag's mother was quite impressed with him, the sisters and in-laws who were able to help were also taken aback by his presence in the kitchen. When the meal finished, it was quickly served before the masses.

Just like his family as well, it became a free for all as the food hit the table!

They tore into it without hesitation, Hunter managed to get his plate full as did Jag who was now rolling his eyes to the whole thing. "I think your family is more civil than mine!" he whispered.

"I'll reserve judgment later" Hunter snickered back.

It was a wonderful meal, very filling as the table appeared content. "I didn't think there was going to be enough! Especially with three of the ladies here expecting!" Jag's father laughed. Then he suddenly appeared serious. "Hunter… have you considered your options for a family?" he asked seriously.

The table fell into an odd silence. All eyes came upon him as Jag froze. "YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T BRING THAT UP!" Jaguar protested.

"I merely wish to see where his intentions lie."

Hunter thought it over carefully. He gave a small smile and said. "Family has crossed my mind, many times. However at the moment I am still trying to understand who I am and what I have now become. Evolution from one thing to another isn't always easy in my family. Given time, I will strongly consider the option."

A nod came from the massive man as he turned to the youngest daughter. The cute 18 year old Hunter saw blushing earlier. "My daughter… has offered to bare a child for you two." He explained. "I did not force her hand in this, she came to me and made the suggestion…"

"Father, you know people will speak ill willed of her!" Jag stated. "Sister… Lynx, you don't have to do this for our sake"

She nodded. "I know, but… I also know Hunter is a great hero to our people. There will be those who will speak behind my back if I am to do this for you, but do not care what they think, what they believe. I know the two of you should have a child. Jaguar, you are kind and caring to say the least. You always defended me when I was younger. Hunter… I strongly believe that your great power is for the benefit of all. You have never abused it and have learned greatly from your family on how to use what you have been given." She said.

Hunter smirked to her. "As kind as it is for you to make a grand offer such as this, I must politely decline and refuse." Hunter said. "Besides, you do know we have someone else who can perhaps assist us if we decide to have a family. We are also still dating, a child is a lot to consider on the notion."

The table froze once more. "YOU HAVEN'T ASKED HIM!" Leo shouted to Jag.

"WE'RE DATING STILL!" he snapped back. "Why the hell are all of you so desperate to have me marry?"

"We want to be sure no one else gets the son of Garou!" stated Ty.

"ENOUGH!" father shouted.

He sighed aloud as he turned to Hunter and Jag. "I do apologize for this. It is very rare for us to find someone strong suited and to be called family here. Hunter, I apologize for forcing the issue. Jaguar, I too am sorry for pushing you both like this. We will refrain from interfering from this moment on. Is that clear?" he said as he gave dagger eyes to the table. Every head nodded in agreement.

Hunter smiled and thanked them for the meal. "I should be heading back myself. It was wonderful to meet you all, and I apologize for my actions earlier… I didn't mean to scare the tar out of all of you,"

"We weren't scared!" protested Cougar. "We were impressed"

"Hunter… I think I am going to stay a couple of days here… is that okay?" Jag asked.

He nodded in agreement. "No problem. I am going to head home and see what I can do to help out around the house. See you soon." Hunter stood as did Jag, they hugged, and yet Hunter was quick to sneak a kiss before heading off.

He had never seen Jag turn so red before.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Some things never change.

Garou has spent the past few days trapped in a knitted sweater for one, and second, holding on to Melee. She has become quite susceptible to the cold and doesn't like to be to say the least. Garou has found himself holding on to her, yet not completely envelope her into himself. If anything his extra appendages have made themselves into a cradle and brace her close to him. "So, that's where I got it from huh?" snickered Titan.

The two were at the Association cafeteria. Garou had Melee, Titan was bracing on to Suiryu who needed a nap. The two were fast asleep despite the commotion going on around them. But, it brought a smile to Garou's lip. "Guess so, how's Suiryu?"

Titan peered down at him. "He's gotten bigger. Alley is getting more active to say the least, but I think I am starting to feel through her too, a very tiny vibration." He explained. "I think it's the baby's heartbeat."

Garou smirked. So the baby is doing well huh? That's good to hear in his mind. "You think it's all fun and games…" came out of Suiryu.

Titan froze as he peered down, he was glowing oddly as his eyes were also aglow. "Alley?" Garou whispered.

"Hey dad… I can't really see like this… I don't know where I am… besides in Suiryu… still trying to figure that out…"

"Don't think too much of it hon, besides, you are in the safest place possible."

"Hi Alley…" Titan said gently.

Alley mustered a confused look on to Suiryu's face as suddenly one of his arms got free and gently caressed about. The confusion didn't leave his face. "Scales?" she said.

"Your little brother has been taking very good care of you and your husband to say the least. Suiryu is too big to fit in the bed; he can't sleep in any comfy position since he can't get up properly. Not to mention, when he gets stuck and panics it sets you off. So, Titan has been gracious enough and offered to become your bed for the next while." Garou explained. He then smirked and peered down as Melee nested in closer to him. "As I am doing the same for your mother. We're expecting again… that came out of left field to say the least!"

"Damn it dad! When are you going to have enough kids!"

Garou glared at her. "Talk to me a few years down the line and see if you say the same thing again… at least your kids will have a lot of uncles and aunts to visit and help baby sit won't they?" he snapped back.

Alley was silent. "Point taken…" she muttered. "So… how much longer am I going to be trapped like this? Suiryu is sleeping a lot, I can feel that, but he's eating well… don't ask how I know…"

Garou smirked. "Well let's see, I think you were at least a month and a half along before Suiryu enveloped you the way he did, you've been like this for just over a month… you got about another seven ahead maybe."

"Damn it…" she muttered.

"It's okay Alley, I will always be here to help" Titan insisted.

She forced a smile. "Thank you Titan…" She then yawned aloud. "This is draining…"

"Then stop possessing him! Geeze kid, get your rest, you're going to be a mother, take all the sleep you can get!" Garou playfully scolded.

She laughed. "True… okay… I'm falling… back…" the glow was gone before she could even finish her sentence. Suiryu fell into a dead sleep once more as Titan gently tighten his coil.

"She really doesn't want to be held back doesn't she?"

Garou smirked and nodded. "Stubborn, just like me to say the least." He paused and peered down at Melee. "I just hope I am keeping your mother warm enough, she keeps inching herself closer to me."

Titan nodded. "You are, but she likes the comfort. You may want to consider wrapping her up in a blanket before coiling around her. I've been doing that with Suiryu now since it is getting colder outside."

"Good advice kid."

With that, Garou tucked in Melee a little more. "I better do some rounds and make sure everyone is okay. You good here?"

He nodded. "Yes, I got my yarn set under the table," Titan said and smiled warmly. "I think I need to work on blankets…"

"You do that," With that, Garou got up and began to walk around. He was watching the other heroes train, some got sent out for monster attacks and were quick to deal with them. He found Zombieman secretly meeting with Tempest, but there was a look of reluctance on his face, but it appeared Tempest needed to borrow him once more for training purposes.

Then he saw him.

Coming in a tattered suit, but with the biggest grin on his face. Knuckle.

"I thought you had your date with Fubuki a while ago!" he protested.

"I did!" Knuckle insisted. "Why?"

"You wore that suit on the date… how is it in tatters?"

"Oh, funny story on that. You see, when Fubuki and I just stepped out of the Association, Tatsumaki was waiting for us, she pulled me up into this vortex tornado and demanded an explanation to why I was with her sister. So I explained… and then she whipped me around and sent me flying ten thousand feet…"

Garou couldn't blink at first, he was trying to process it all. "Uh… huh?" he said with great uncertainty.

"Anyway, I am being thrown ten thousand feet into the air, Tatsumaki in close pursuit, interrogating me as to why I was with Fubuki, so I explained that I was trying to get to know her better. She didn't believe me so I made an offer. That was when she threw me into the ground and dragged me a good 6 miles…"

"This story isn't getting any better in my books…"

Knuckle however wasn't the least bit upset to the whole thing. He continued on and said. "When she finally stopped dragging me, I turned over and challenged her by saying. 'Tell you what, how about I take you on a few dates, if you think I am worthy of Fubuki after, great, if not I leave her alone'. She paused and thought it over, with a flick of her fingers I was sent back up into the sky and then slammed down into the earth again, I turned myself over and said. 'Tomorrow at six?' and she accepted!"

"Again, I am sure that was a few days ago, why do you look like hell now?"

"Oh this? We battled a monster just a short while ago, nasty thing. She was telling me she didn't need my help, which was cool, but I also didn't want her doing all the work either so I helped however I could. The monster tried to shred me to bit to say the least, she appeared to have gotten pissed off at it and turned the thing to mush in an instant!"

"So…" Garou said with great uncertainty.

"So… I think she's warming up to me!"

He couldn't bring himself to say anything. Knuckle has his own idea as to what is successful and what has failed to say the least, yet he instantly changed the subject when he noticed Melee. "Sis is cold, she need to get warmed up." He said.

"Yeah, I am taking her home now. Well… good luck with whatever the hell you are doing…" Garou said and walked off.

"My brother is a total meathead…" muttered Melee in a groggy tone.

"No argument here…" snickered Garou. "Let's get you home and warmed up…"

#

Elsewhere.

They were going at it. Despite the lack of training, the brothers were becoming well versed in Biting Snake fist combat. Pythan and Bo had been training each other day in and out on the method their father used and were certain to perfect it. They trained for two hours a day, doing nothing more than the technique they learned from Drax. When finished, they would put themselves on patrols and sometimes use it.

However, there was a secret the brothers had, that neither one told their father just yet. "So… How do we explain it?" Bo asked out of the blue. They were making their rounds in City F, both maintained their human forms when doing so. They were still adjusting to the aspect of being such a thing after they learned their father was once human.

Pythan's mind wondered as he tried to think things over. "I don't think it's that big of a deal. Even Dr. Genus said it was a natural evolutionary trait on our part." He said. "Yet, perhaps we should tell papa, just in case he worries when we confront something…" The brothers suddenly lost their footing, the ground shook and trembled as a monster came out of nowhere!

It spewed forth this purple mist that melted anything and everything in its path. Cars turned to molten metal, even road kill on the street dissolved! "We got to stop it before it hurts someone!" Pythan said as he rushed in.

"BRO THINK THIS THROUGH!" Bo shouted, but he was too far ahead. Pythan was already going over plans in his mind on taking down the large beast. Yet the monster turned its focus to him. It spewed the toxic smoke once more. Pythan became engrossed into it.

However, this was what he has yet to tell his father, as well as what Dr. Genus had discovered. "You're naturally immune." He remembered the voice of the doctor echoing in his head.

Pythan smirked as he stormed through the poisonous cloud. He managed to summon his strength and jump from the street, he got high enough to land a solid blow against the beast, his presence must have taken him aback as the monster stumbled away from him. Pythan emerged from the poisons cloud unscathed, and was grinning from ear to ear. "Not bad, but your toxins are nothing compared to mine!" he struck his bands, nearly turning instantly to his serpent form.

He struck hard and fast biting into the monster's arms, as he retreated, the monster tried to get up but fell to the ground, foaming at the mouth. It was dead before it even had a chance to get away.

Bo was quick to get to his brother and saw the fallen beast. "That was stupid and reckless!" he scolded.

"I was immune to the poison, so what!"

"Brother that was still a stupid risk! What if you are not immune to ALL poisons? Are you willing to worry Papa?!"

He paused, he didn't think of that before. "I'm sorry…"

"We best tell Papa about this, or else if you do it again, he is going to freak out. You don't want him to do something foolish thinking you are in great danger, right?"

Pythan sighed. "You're right, I don't want to worry Papa like that… Are you going to tell him…"

Bo nodded. "I am. I just don't know how he will react…"


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

The family all came home for dinner.

Tempest took command in making the meal, after all. Everyone else was busy and he just finished a tournament, he had time to do this. Yet when his father saw him preparing everything, he paused. "I thought you had to train for the next one?"

Tempest smiled. "I have been, I trained at the association today. But I am in good shape for now, I will be sure to practice before the next one in three weeks." He paused but smiled as he looked down and saw his mother nestled into father. "Mom looks content."

His father smirked. "Yeah well, she's getting colder as of late. I can't completely take her into myself since I am wearing this damn sweater!" he muttered.

"Go relax and warm mom up, I got dinner take care of. We're going to have a Oden tonight with miso soup for mom to warm up with." He declared.

His father smiled and nodded. "Sounds good kid,"

He didn't want to tell his father just yet, but it happened shortly after he won the tournament. He had the younger sumos approaching him and requesting that he train them. "We have been looking to study under a new master for a while. You may have just entered this industry, but it's obvious that you know what you are doing… are you taking students right now?"

Tempest didn't know what to say to it. After all, he has never been asked to train others before. As far as he knew, he was still learning and a novice at this sport. "Perhaps I will after a few more tournaments, for the moment. I am not training anyone…" he paused as he saw the look of disappointment appear on their faces. He smiled though. "Just because I am not, doesn't mean I will refuse anyone who wishes to spar with me."

Suddenly, their eyes lit up. "Really?!" they asked.

"Of course, in fact, I am going to be renting out a gym. The chairman is insisting I have the best equipment possible to train myself with, if you wish to join me…"

"WHEN!" they demanded.

He was taken aback by their excitement. So within the next four days, he will be training with other sumos for the first time since joining Oni's sumo stables.

He was so lost in his thought that he subconsciously finished dinner just as everyone came home. Tempest set everything out much to the surprise of his family. "Whoa… this looks delicious!" said Yuuma with a grin and a lick of his lips.

"Help yourselves everyone,"

The family dug into their meals. Tempest ate his away from the table since he was cooking more up, by the looks of things, another round would be needed. But he heard about everyone's day. Yuuma and his band had to work with their top rivals on the singing contest thanks to Amai Mask, however, their test today proved that they would be a great sounding band with the new change up. "I got to hand it to the Zombies, they play really good!" said Luna. "They are also nicer than I expected."

"Jason got the sense of that too when they spoke with us at the coffee bar. They were trying to recruit him since he 'looks like' Zombieman." She said with a snicker.

Tempest smiled to the tales he heard. But the one that caught his attention the most came out of Pythan. "Papa, I got to confess something… I changed recently…"

The table fell silent. Pythan blushed as Snek suddenly was startled. "Changed?" he asked gently. "Everything okay? What happened?"

"Well… I went to speak with Dr. Genus on a check up, he found something strange with my human skin and also my monster skin. You see… I am immune to all poisons. In fact, I faced a monster today that was able to melt steel with it toxic breath. However it didn't affect me. Also it made mine even stronger."

"Oh, so that's your skill huh?" Father said offhandedly. "I wondered when that would kick in…"

"SKILL!" Snek demanded. "Garou, you are talking like this is some sort of make believe world! What the hell are you even trying to say here!"

Tempest was curious too. But his father merely snickered. "It's an adaptation you develop within your own body. Pythan here has been exposed to poisons, so his body absorbs them and is able to strength his own venom. I am not saying he is 100% immune to all toxins, but by the sounds of it right now, the kid has a good resistance to them and is able to adapt to ensure his remains the strongest."

"Since when…" Snek was about to say.

"I've noticed it with my kids too, not as obvious but you can see it in personality and abilities. Alley is really smart and continues to be. Pac has my genius combat ability, but his is better than mine, he merely needs to see someone do something once, and he can perfect it. I take a while and usually have to be hit by it to understand the fundamentals. Hunter… Huh… Hunter I ain't sure yet…"

"Don't worry, I don't know yet either with me," Hunter said between mouthfuls.

"Wait… when did Hunter change? I just noticed his hair got shorter…" Tempest said aloud.

"Oh, a few days ago, took turning into my bigger monster form to do it… still haven't quite figured it out yet…"

"Draven has just developed his, apparently he can turn invisible…"

"Really? How!?" asked Luna.

Draven shrugged his shoulders, but then turned to Snek. "The thing is this, I got Snek's scales and wonder if perhaps the power came from the monster he made his suit out of…"

"It never turned invisible on me before I killed it…" Snek muttered.

"Goliath is a very powerful esper, but also he is smart like Alley in his own way. He is great at coming up with plans as well as training regiments for those who wish to improve themselves, he can pinpoint their weaknesses and offer methods on strengthening themselves."

"It's not that hard…" he said between mouthfuls of food.

"What's our skill daddy?" Luna asked sweetly.

He shrugged. "You're still young, I dunno yet. But for Snek's kids due to their circumstances, may have developed theirs early. So pretty much, whatever poison Pythan is exposed to, he develops and immunity to it and it strengthens his own."

"Damn, maybe I ought to make a bandana out of his scales, in case I face a monster that spews that shit at me…" Drax said offhandedly.

"Not a bad idea, I also need to have my own hero suit made…" said Rimuru.

"Already done!" Athena said proudly. "It's in my room if you want to try it on later."

Tempest smirked as he found the family was quite content, as well as enjoying the meal. However he found his brother Yuki rather quiet, he ate in silence but listened to everything going on. When the conversations began to wind down, Tempest took the opportunity to ask. "Yuki, how is your research going?"

Yuki froze as he was about to take a bite of dinner, he cleared his throat as Tempest suddenly found his siblings were staring on with interest. "Well, it's going well. Very well in fact, Genus has been a great help to me in the research…"

"What the hell are you working on!" Yuuma demanded. He slapped his hand on the table, making the plates jump. "Damn it man, you need to tell us, I know it has something to so with the six of us, and you are hiding it! What's going on?"

Yuki was silent. He looked to father, but he gave no indication on whether he should speak or not, he sighed aloud and said. "I've been working on our genetics." He stated aloud. "I was curious about it and decided to go over our DNA. I made some discoveries and was worried about an aspect of it getting… out of hand." He explained.

Tempest himself froze to the news, Athena covered her mouth in shock as Yuuma sneered as he turned away. "I knew it… I KNEW IT!" he protested.

"HOWEVER!" Yuki said emphatically. "It's NOTHING to be worried about, thanks to mom's genetics. In fact… Mom's DNA is what's keeping us as we are… actually, Alley used that in her first cure for Snek, Max and Suiryu."

This made his father stare out in amazement. "Wait, are you telling me, your mom's DNA helped them from not turning full monster?"

Yuki nodded. "Yeah, Genus was stating when he was working with the house of evolution, he wanted to kidnap a Brawler for just such a thing, there's something in the DNA that makes a sudden transformation freeze in its tracks, that or if there is instability in the genetic code, somehow it's able to regulate it. Because of that, we got nothing to worry about,"

The table went silent.

Tempest could only wonder now why Yuki would look into something like this, why this was so important for him. "If it was nothing to worry about, then why were you so enthralled in this study?" Tempest asked as gently as he could. A part of him felt just as Yuuma did, there was something wrong with them, and Yuki was panicking. He was just grateful that Titan was asleep in Snek's room with Suiryu since he needed to rest. Yet this feeling wasn't going away. "Little brother…" he said. "What worried you so?"

Yuki was silent on the matter. He shook his head. "It's not important anymore…"

"It is to us damn it!" shouted Yuuma.

"SHHH!" scolded Luna. "Mom is resting!"

"Just please… no more of this okay!" Yuki pleaded. "I took care of it, I made certain we're safe. Please…" he begged.

The table fell silent. "Be that as it may. I want you to explain to your siblings a lot sooner than later." Father said offhandedly. He looked to Yuki and gave him a glare. "Out of the respect of your research and hard work, I will not speak of this. HOWEVER. You must explain yourself to them, you need to tell them WHY you were doing this research. Understood?" he said firmly.

Yuki nodded. "Yes sir…" he whispered meekly.

"Good… Now, your mom is really tired, and I am taking her to bed right now. Tempest please set a plate aside for her for later, she will be hungry then. Everyone else, go about your business but do so quietly"

With that, father stood up and left.

The table was awkwardly silent. Everyone was looking at Yuki oddly who decided to take his leave from the table. Yuuma continued to eat, but appeared disgruntled about it. Tempest however could only wonder what his younger brother learned and discovered about themselves. He only hoped that he would continue to be able to sumo wrestle, as he has always done…


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

He couldn't believe it.

It was the day of the contest with the battle of the bands, Amai had expected all of them to use their pass, however the bands appeared to have endured. However, what soured his mood first was Raised by Wolves, who, SOMEHOW managed to work with the led singer of Zombie Apocalypse! They played to his strengths and yet managed to maintain their usual sound. Combining the screaming aspect with mellow and meaningful lyrics. The song was well done, and then Zombie Apocalypse went right after. They played a very slow, yet haunting song called Cardiff according to the sheet music submitted, Alpha even dressed as Zombieman for the band and sung a haunting tune.

They worked together and they did so very well!

"Damn them…" he muttered to himself. When he finished watching all of them play he knew he needed to up his game. A wicked grin came over his lips. "So be it, if they work so well together, let's see how they will cooperate when there is no other choice…"

#

Yuuma waited, along with Zombie Apocalypse they waited to see if their song passed. When Amai appeared once more he looked to the camera and announced that they all indeed passed his challenge. "You did remarkably well considering you were to work with your opposite, but now the challenge I have for you is this. I wish to hear a song that requires an orchestra… along with heavy metal elements, with opera… and a choir. As well, someone needs to reveal a hidden talent not known to others. Do you think you can manage this? This can require more than one band, and all who participate will be given credit depending on the work put into it… Good luck!"

The screen went dark.

"What the fuck is this!" demanded Cannibal. "He is TRYING to screw us up?"

"Yep," Yuuma said without hesitation. "He's trying to set us up to fail… problem is… we got just the song for this challenge…"

They froze.

"Wait, wait, wait… you got a song already!?" demanded Fester. "How!? He just announced this challenge!"

Yuuma smirked. "I got my ways… you guys want in on this?"

They exchanged looks. "We got to talk it over with Rob." Cannibal said.

Yuuma nodded but paused. "You got a good singing voice, you know that?"

"Yeah, but it's not what the band was looking for. I am more than happy on guitar to say the least…" said Cannibal

"That and violin!" snickered Fester.

"Shut it!"

Yuuma paused. "Really?" he asked with great sincerity.

Cannibal was taken aback, however he sighed and nodded. "How I got into music in the first place… my parents insisted…" he muttered the last part. "I still play it, part of the agreement I had with my mom and dad. As long as I still practice the violin, I can still be in the band."

"Not a bad trade off to say the least. But still, great talent to have no less." Yuuma paused as he began to think something over. "We can really turn this challenge against him… Let's meet up with the other bands and see who is interested and go from there. I can promise you, we will pass this challenge if you want to cooperate with us." Yuuma vowed.

They appeared interested, after all, they sounded great together. Perhaps another team up isn't out of the question.

#

The meeting was called up then and there.

All those who are part of the contest decided to meet at the venue where Amai Mask wants them to perform. Yuuma took control of the talks as he explained to the others that this challenge is doable, however they need to work together. "You got nothing!" protested one member from the band S Class Rockers. "You are just here to fish out ideas from the rest of us!"

"They have a plan!" snapped Rob. "Look, I didn't trust them either, however with the last challenge that we did, I know this is doable! Give them a chance,"

"Tch, whatever!"

"Look, this is a group effort. However, this all hinges on you…" Yuuma said as he turned to the orchestra band, Overture. "This will be your choice, after all, you are going to be the main pillar of this challenge. Will you work with us?" he asked.

They huddled up and whispered among themselves, yet the conductor spoke when the consensus was reached. "It will depend on the song you wish to do. If it is doable after all… We have to combine not only OUR music, but that of your kind… it's a little too broodish if you ask me."

"Fair enough," said Jason. "But it doesn't mean it isn't impossible."

"But we have to split this up properly, you can't possibly do that! In fact, you are going to hog all the glory in this aren't you? Since it's YOUR idea!" protested one of the four pop bands.

The group, Sweet Sixteen agreed. "We want a led part in it!" said their head singer. She appeared rather brash and arrogant, yet got away with her attitude due to her cute and spunky look.

"What's your range?" asked Akira.

"My what?" she demanded.

"Your range, how far can you project your voice? What notes can you hit? How high? The song we have has opera like elements, you need to hit those notes."

She blew it off. "It's not that big of a deal!" she protested.

"Prove it," said Luna. "You and me, let's see what you got"

She appeared rather offended. "YOU! You can't possibly sing better than me!"

"I would like to hear this too," said Rob.

"I as well, if our music is to be used, I wish to know those who are contributing are going to be the ones to show how perfect it is" said the conductor of Overture.

"Whatever, the name is Shimmer!" she said.

"Whinny, you can go first,"

Shimmer smirked as she began to sing, her voice wasn't perfect to say the least, the notes were flat as she even stopped herself from hitting the high C. She couldn't even go that high with her voice. "It's not like a wolf could do better!" Shimmer announced.

Luna however had her turn, she took the part from the fifth element opera song, where the high note was to be hit, yet also showed off the build towards it. She did it all without a microphone, and her voice traveled to the back of the auditorium! When she finished, there was a sour look on Shimmer. "I'm going to use our pass on this" she announced.

"Us too," said the other three pop bands.

They were quick to leave as Yuuma took the floor once more. "You guys in?" he asked.

"Let's see the music and how well it combines with… metal," the conductor said reluctantly.

Yuuma passed out the music, they read it over and appeared rather surprised to it. "There… is harmony in this," said the conductor, but he paused. "Wait a moment, this has to be evened out doesn't it? What will…"

"You have a choir correct?" asked Yuuma. The conductor nodded. "Beta, Artic, Timber and I will be part of the choir."

The Zombies froze. "Wait, you're letting us…"

"That's your specialty, we can play that, sure, but it wouldn't even out the workload. Whinny and Howlin will be singing the main vocals… however, I suggest we let Cannibal sing the male lead in this, he has the right tone as well can fulfill the other part of the challenge with a hidden talent." Explained Yuuma.

There were stunned looks. "You really aren't here to take out other bands are you?" the conductor asked.

"Why would I?" Yuuma demanded. "I look at it this way, if I purposely tried to take out the other bands, it would only show how weak mine is… we're not. We got talent and skills, but we want that to shine against those who are just as talented and skilled as we are. Besides, how can you know if you need to improve if you don't have someone to compare to and a goal to reach for?"

There was silence once more. Cannibal snickered aloud. "I am already sold when you suggested we worked together," he laughed.

"Good, how about we meet here tomorrow and practice, let's make this perfect and knock Amai Mask down a peg or two!"

"YEAH!" everyone cheered.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

He held her close and kept her warm. Titan took his job very seriously when his father asked him to look after his mother. "I got to go do some patrols and get something to eat. I am trusting you, understood?"

Titan's chest swelled with pride. "You can count on me father!" he insisted. Since then, Titan has been at the Association, his mother in his coil as he kept her safe and warm. Yuki has made an electric blanket of sorts for her, after all, in serpent form. Titan doesn't offer much warmth. Yet with this, his mother was able to sleep soundly in comfort. He passed the time knitting as usual, working on more blankets, shawls and sweaters for the family and also his soon to be new little brothers. He just finished his latest design when he heard.

"Are you serious?"

He turned to see Amai Mask glaring at his creations. "Would you like a sweater too? I can make you one" Titan said and smiled.

"You're… knitting…" he said in a slightly disgusted tone. "For a being of your size and strength, you shouldn't be knitting,"

"It's to keep mom warm and comfortable. My scales are not soft to say the least and she appears rather content." Titan said and continued on his work. "How are you and Latina doing?"

"This isn't about us, this is about you and your… habit here… why are you not a hero? Why are you not out there fighting monsters?" Amai demanded.

Titan continued on with his work. "I do so when I have some free time and if needed, however I am more needed here to tend to my mother. As well as Suiryu when he needs to rest, I make certain they are all comfortable."

Amai sneered at the notion. Titan however only smiled warmly, worthy of the idol himself. "It may not be to your tastes, however, I do what makes those I care about happy and content and I will continue to do so. That brings me the greatest joy." He said. "If you don't mind, you are standing in my light and I have to make certain this stitching is perfect for mother. She tends to get cold too easily now a days and I must make certain she is warm." He said with great pride. "I do what I can to keep her happy and content…"

"Huh…"

Peering down, he smiled as his mother woke. "Hi mom… dad stepped out for patrols and something to eat. How do you feel?" he asked gently.

She merely cuddled in a little more. "Tired, but comfortable. The blanket is amazing, thank you."

He turned back to Amai with a smug look on his lips. "See," he said. "I am a hero, I am one to my mom."

He sneered down at him. "But how long will you remain one?" Amai muttered before walking away. Titan didn't understand what he was referring to, but it didn't matter anymore anyways.

"What did he want now?"

"It doesn't matter mom, got back to sleep if you like." Titan said gently, but smirked. "Besides, I think it's Suiryu's nap time too…" No sooner did he utter those words did Suiryu walk in and looked about until his eyes came upon Titan. There was a look of embarrassment once more, but Titan smirked as he already set up his coil. "I got blankets now!" Titan said proudly as he got himself set up and appeared even more inviting than before. Suiryu smiled as he got himself comfortable.

"Thanks again for doing this…"

"No problem at all," Titan said, but found Suiryu was already fast asleep, his mother wasn't too far behind…

#

Yuki went over the tests with Dr. Genus. In the past few weeks, they have done test after test on his DNA and found nothing was wrong, nor did the aged DNA reveal if his look would alter over time. "It's all stable… you and your siblings should be safe." Genus announced.

Yuki sighed aloud. "Thank God," he said.

"However…."

His heart froze. "However? When you say however it can't be good!"

Genus smiled a little. "However, it doesn't mean you cannot access this part of yourselves. Just because it's stable, doesn't mean it cannot appear. Understood?"

Yuki paused. "Uh… not really…"

"Let me explain it this way, if you seek to use this side of your power, you can obtain it. It won't alter you permanently, however you features will drastically change if you tap into this power."

He thought it over a little more. "So… you're saying… we can become this if we go looking for it or in great need of the power?"

"Yes," Genus said gently. "I doubt that will happen, you are rather strong yourselves aren't you?"

"If we work and train hard, we can be. Dad always said that, we never wanted to tap into Amai's side for strength to say the least."

"Then tell your siblings and set their minds at ease for this, okay? I know your brother Yuuma is very worried about his features and if he is going to turn into a full monster. It's written all over his face."

Yuki nodded in agreement. "I will be sure to tell them all soon enough." He suddenly paused. A moment of realization came over him, but it only dampened his mood. "I am going to tier five in swears for a moment… FUCK!" he shouted.

Genus was even taken aback by his tone. "Yuki?"

"Son of a bitch!" he shouted again. Then his hand quaked in anger, he was pissed off with the discovery he just made.

"Yuki, what is wrong? What's the matter!?" Genus asked.

He took a deep breath and finally calmed down. "I just realized why Amai wanted us dead…"


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

A week passed.

It was all Amai Mask would allow for the latest challenge. He accepted the pass from four bands, but has yet to learn who used their pass. Either way, those bands were now down their final trump card in case he throws another twist at them. But now he is curious to see what the combination of three bands made. He arrived early at the auditorium, he took a seat dead center where he could hear everything and see it all. The Orchestra was positioned in the back, a choir section set up on the right side of the stage. And then the heavy metal instruments were laying in wait. Everything was darkened so he couldn't see who would be going where, but, he also had one final twist for these bands that dared to defy him.

Above Amai was a prompter, he has one more trick to do but will wait until they are in the middle of the song. Perhaps they may be good thinking things over within a week, but how quickly can they think on the fly?

The lights darkened.

"To our gracious host, Amai Mask. We offer you this song in accordance with your challenge. We bring to you the Poet and the Pendulum."

He paused to the voice. "That sounded like Timber if I am not mistaken."

He could see the bands take their place. The Orchestra began to start up, playing a soft melody, and then, he heard a siren's voice.

The spotlight came on, and highlighted Whinny as she hit perfect tones. He smirked. "The wolves took over this, figures as much, glory hogs," he said to himself.

When her piece finished, the music began to change drastically, becoming faster and heavier. Much to his surprise, playing the electric guitars and drums were not the rest of the member of Raise by Wolves… but Zombie Apocalypse! He then saw Howlin come out and began to take over the song, Whinny sung backup to her, and the rest of the wolves were in the choir of all places!

"How on earth did they pull this together!?"

They were nailing every part of the challenge expect for the hidden talent. Suddenly, Whinny vanished and the lights went dark as Howlin got the stage to herself. When she finished, Cannibal of Zombie Apocalypse took center stage… playing the violin! 'Shit, there's the hidden talent' he muttered, but then smirked. It was time for the twist.

Before Cannibal could finished his solo, Amai's twist went up. 'Include a dance' was the final challenge. However, as quickly as it went up. Whinny took away Cannibal's violin, Howlin began to get close to Cannibal and the two began to dance! They finished their rather long song. It was over 13 minutes!

When finished, they stared at him, waiting for the verdict.

Amai sneered. "Challenge… complete" he announced.

They cheered out loud, they were actually cooperating with each other. He half expected these bands to try and take each other out at any given point. However, they refused to go down the path. They came together, played to their strengths and produced wonderful music, much to his cringe.

Amai wasn't about to admit it, but he met his match!

#

Tempest wasn't sure what to expect with those who asked to train with him. But the first thing they insisted upon was a good meal and that they treated to it. "It's the least we can do for Senpai!"

"It's not necessary, but I do appreciate the meal," Tempest said graciously.

As they ate, he got to know the four better. They have been training ever since they were children. Since then, they have upped their regiment, but found they have become stagnate in growth. "We saw how much you have learned in sumo, you are not afraid to take risks, also use methods that aren't well known. What is your secret?"

Tempest smiled. "I should at least know your names first," he insisted.

"Oh, sorry Senpai! I am Lok, this here to my right is Cho, across from us is Chan and Lou."

Tempest bowed politely. "It's a pleasure to meet you. As for my training, I have learned the manners and some fundamentals from Oni. However most of the harder regiment and technique, I learned from my father." He explained.

"Your dad must have been Yokozuna at one point!" said Lok.

He smirked. "Not exactly, but he didn't show me any mercy…"

"You four! Why are you here!"

Tempest froze as he heard a tough, booming voice come from behind him, yet it was quick familiar. "Haru…" Tempest muttered.

He stood up and slowly turned. Haru's face instantly shifted from angry to startled, back to angry once more. "Why the hell are you here!?" he demanded.

"Having lunch, also looking for new people to spar with, the four here have been kind enough to assist me. Is there an issue?" he asked gently.

Haru sneered. "Those four… belong to MY stable." He said in a warning tone.

"Indeed, but also is it not proper custom to train among other stables to better one's technique?" Tempest asked. "Rest assured, I am not here to take them from the stable. I am merely here to get some better insight to my own abilities."

Haru sneered. Tempest knew he got him, and by the sounds of it, the four were not his best men within the stable itself. Merely those who have yet to reach a respectable rank. "Don't hurt them too much… that's my job" he said in a warning tone.

Tempest bowed respectfully once more as Haru left in a huff. The four however froze when he turned to look back at them. "You… didn't even flinch to him." Whispered Cho.

"Nope, he doesn't make me, I took his strike to the face… I don't understand what the big deal is about him…"

The table went silent. "Wait… you took a strike from him… to the face?" demanded Lok.

Tempest nodded. "Yes… why?"

"NO ONE has ever gotten up after taking his strike! He made Raiden teeter with that blow! But that's it. He still hasn't beaten Raiden yet…"

"Good to know." Tempest said and finished his meal. "Well, I am done. Shall we go to the gym then?"

The four nodded.

The made their way to the gym the chairman booked for Tempest. It was state of the art by the looks of it, however it felt… rather soulless to Tempest. "Too much machinery… Oh good there's a ring. Let's start by seeing your strength. You are going to spar with each other once, then, you will spar against me. Sounds good?"

"But… isn't this your training time?" asked Chan.

"Oh I train all the time, I don't really use a gym. So, let's see what you have." Tempest watched closely as the four of them sparred. From a distance he saw their flaws, up close he saw their weaknesses. When they finished in about an hour's time he nodded. Disrobing, he took to the ring and stood in the middle. "Who is first?" They got nervous but Lok stepped up.

He stood across from him as one of the others served as referee. "Ready? SPIRIT!" he called.

Lok came charging right at him. He collided with Tempest but fell straight back and onto his backside. The room froze. "You became too keen to strike. That is a flaw I noticed with you. You won only one of your matches, when you are too quick to strike, you are quick to lose. I know being the first to make a move is important, but you have no method on how to back it up let alone how to take down your opponent. Again, up you get."

Lok nodded as he stood up once more, he took his position as the call went out. "SPIRIT!"

This time he didn't go for the quick strike, yet as he went to grab Tempest's belt, Tempest already moved out of the way and swept his legs out. "Right leg was up off the ground too long. You cannot let that happen. You need to learn to move with your feet on the ground. Slither like a snake, keep your feet grounded and you are less likely to be tripped,"

He worked with Lok for half an hour, and then did the same for the other three. By the end of it, they were tired, however, they smiled to the practice. "You taught us more in such a short time than our mentor!" said Cho.

Tempest smiled. "I like to see others grow stronger, that way I know I have done a good job in teaching what has been asked of me."

The four bowed to him. "Thank you Senpai!" With that, they took their leave. Tempest sighed aloud, it was an eventful day, but now he has to get his training done. He turned to leave but found the chairman waiting for him.

"Sir…"

"I never thought you would take time out to help those below your rank…" he said in a rather impressed tone.

"They asked me to help them, why would I refuse? As well, how can they be below me when I have yet to gain a rank?"

The chairman smiled. "We have been asked from a sports magazine for an interview and photo shoot. I was wondering if you would represent us."

Tempest paused. "You wish for me… Sir, I am honored, but I have no rank. I have yet to prove…"

"You have proven enough. I have been watching you and so has Raiden. You have slowly won him over with the way you carry yourself. You are not the least bit brash to your power, you remain humble and speak very kindly to those ranked above and blow you. That is rare in our industry especially when one wishes to make a name for themselves." He smiled warmly as his hand went on to his shoulder. "You have made this chairman very proud and I now see sumo has a bright future ahead. Will you represent us in this interview?"

He sighed, how could he refuse? Tempest nodded and smiled. "Yes sir, I will."

"Very good, please be ready in four days, you will be going to City R, they have a photo studio within a filming one. We will be using that." He left shortly after. Tempest wondered though, why put the focus on him?


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

It was an eventful day all around for the family.

The six all gathered at the Association, by Yuki's request. He decided it was time for them to learn the truth. Mother and father were on stand by just in case things needed an explanation. However as Yuki looked to his siblings, he was about to speak when he saw him.

Lingering in the back of the Association, just coming through the doors was Amai. He froze to his words as Yuuma demanded an answer. "What did you want to say, don't leave us in suspense!" he demanded.

Yuki sighed. "The tests I have been doing, have been on our own genetics. For you see… the way we look now… the way HE looks now… isn't his natural state." He explained.

His siblings froze. "What do you mean Yuki?" asked Titan.

Amai suddenly approached. Looking about there was no one else in the area when he said. "I didn't always look like this… nor do I really look like this…" Amai confessed. "I am certain your parents told you that this is my monster state…"

They froze.

Yuki looked to his siblings who now turned white in fear. "Monster state… you mean… you're a monster… but look like that? Which means…" Tempest said as he suddenly turned back to Yuki fearfully.

"I've been running tests with Genus for the past while to be certain, we have the ability to go into his full monster form… only if we want to though. Believe it or not, thanks to mom's genetics, Brawler DNA prevents the full transformation…"

"What do you mean?" demanded Amai. "That's impossible, I struggle to control this day in and out, you can't possibly tell me you are all doing just fine maintaining your appearance!"

"We're not doing anything…" Yuki explained. "We don't have any of the urges, none of the resistance that would make us turn any farther. As I said, mom's DNA prevents that. It also helps that we were born serpent too, that the dominate factor in our genetics. Genus even told me he sought a Brawler to experiment on when he was with the house of evolution since there is something special in their genetic code that can stabilize a transformation. It's why mom is the way she is, and our brothers and sisters have phenomenal control over themselves and abilities. Brawler DNA ensures that the mind of the person remains whole, the physical alterations are minimal."

Amai shook his head to it all, unable to believe it.

"You're still struggling?" father asked aloud.

Amai glared at him, however, he paused oddly. "In fact, over the past few months… no, I haven't." he confessed. "It's strange, it happened shortly after the six were born…"

"Didn't you also eat the clone of Melee?"

Yuki froze as did his siblings. "You ate our birth mother!?"

"SHE WAS A CLONE!" Amai snapped back. "It's not like she would have taken care of you anyways…"

"Enough!" mother scolded. She turned to Yuki. "So you are saying your siblings are safe from here on, you don't have to worry about sudden changes do you?"

"We're safe, Genus made certain, this is why I didn't tell anyone. I didn't want you to worry unless there was a reason to worry. But, we're okay. We're going to be just fine," Yuki said and smiled.

Yuuma appeared the most relieved out of all of them. Tempest too.

However, there was a strange look on the face of Titan. His eyes glared at Amai as he slowly approached him. He appeared devastated to all of this. "This whole time…" he whispered. "You didn't want us to live, not out of fear of the house of evolution and what they would do… You were fearful to your own image! If something happened to us, it would farther expose you as the monster you are… am I right?" he asked.

Amai sighed. "At this point, you shouldn't be too surprised…"

_**POW!**_

It was so fast, everyone jumped as Titan struck Amai before they could blink. He struck the far end of the room, slowly sliding down the wall from the strike.

But the family froze.

None have seen Titan use his strength like this before, let alone against someone like Amai Mask! The idol's nose bled, his eye black but slowly healed over. Titan glared at him with great anger, so much so the veins came over his eyes! "I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" he shouted.

Amai Mask said nothing as he picked himself up off the floor, dusted his suit off and walked out. Titan however began to tremble. Tears fell from his eyes as he quickly sought comfort from mother. His arms wrapped around as he braced her close to him. "It's true… isn't it…" he whispered tearfully.

Mother was gentle as she rubbed his back. "It doesn't matter anymore, you are my son, and I love you no matter what. Understand?" she said.

Father even got in on the comfort, he braced Titan close to him. "That asshole has no idea how special you six are. Besides, you don't answer to him… you answer to me… that was a wicked punch kid!"

Titan smiled as he cleared away his tears.

"So… we're safe then?" asked Tempest.

"Yes, I promise you that." Yuki said with great confidence.

"Good, that's all that matters then…" said Athena.

There came silence, however their father clapped his hands loudly. "I say we eat here tonight, let's gorge ourselves!" he announced.

"I'm all for that," said Yuuma.

"Me too, I am starving!" said Rimuru.

Yuki watched his siblings head to the cafeteria, yet he felt the hands of his father come over his shoulders. "Don't ever think you need to burden yourself with this, we're family! You can ask for help!" he said defiantly. "We're proud of you…"

Yuki smiled. "Thanks dad…"

"Now, let's get some food, I called your other siblings, they are going to be here shortly!"

Yuki nodded, yet he paused as he noticed his mother staring at the far wall that Amai struck. "This is alien metal right? Hard to dent let alone break?" she asked.

"According to Alley, yes, why?"

She pointed to the corner, there was a noticeable dent in the metal. "I think Titan is a lot stronger than what he is letting on…"


End file.
